DESEO PELIGROSO
by xkagome
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome pidieron un deseo a una estrella fugaz, pero... ¿qué sucedería si ese deseo de pronto alejara al grupo y separa a Inuyasha y Kagome?. Inu&Kagome ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Cap 12: JUNTOS HASTA EL FIN.
1. Sentimientos y un deseo

"**DESEO PELIGROSO****"**

_Inuyasha y Kagome pidieron un deseo a una estrella fugaz, pero... ¿qué sucedería si ese deseo de pronto alejara al grupo y separa a Inuyasha y Kagome?._

_**Kag**  
_

**Capítulo 1: "****Sentimientos y un deseo****"**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el césped. Había sido un día muy largo y las batalla muy agotadoras. Él se recostó mirando el cielo estrellado y bufó hastiado, estaba tan molesto, no había podido hacer nada, además, ninguno de sus amigos había servido mucho que digamos para derrotar a aquel maldito de Naraku. Ella lo observó de reojo con algo de intriga y suspiró sin saber que decirle¿qué podía cuestionarle?. Sabía que estaba enojado por el hecho de que su peor enemigo escapara ileso, pero, la pelea fue larga y todos estaban muy cansados, es cierto, ellos eran humanos después de todo, no tenían la misma fortaleza que definitivamente él poseía. Miró el cielo pero se sentía muy cansada, estaba agotada y sus fuerzas ya casi no le respondían, había luchado muy duro y sus poderes espirituales no estaban en buenas condiciones. Cerró apenas sus ojos casi durmiéndose.

- No deberías estar aquí si estás tan cansada Kagome... - Comentó el chico sin quitar la vista del cielo.

- ¿Ah?... no te preocupes Inuyasha... estoy bien, es solo... estoy un poco distraída- Contestó ella recostándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Inuyasha sintió un golpeteo en su corazón y la miró apenas sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. La sintió respirar muy cerca de su cuello y pudo ver como ambos estaban muy cerca. Suspiró con nerviosismo y acercó una mano hacia la espalda de la chica que se sonrojó de igual manera. Sonrió apenas y se acomodó más buscando su protección. Se sentía tan bien estando así con él, y ellos... ellos... ¿acaso existía un ellos?. Cerró los ojos y sintió como Inuyasha acariciaba sus cabellos casi en un movimiento imperceptible.

- Oye... no deberías esforzarte demasiado... batallaste muy duro hoy, tendrías que descansar un poco- Volvió a decir el hanyou preocupado.

- Debería... pero no quiero quedarme sola, estando contigo estoy bien... - Le respondió la joven sacerdotisa con un suspiro.

- ¡Feh!, Haz como quieras... después de todo... eres una testaruda... – Respondió con burla.

- Lo sé, pero es solo porque me siento sola, contigo todo es muy distinto, me siento acompañada y muy bien, además, Sango estaba con el monje Miroku, por eso, no quiero ir a molestarlos- Explicó a modo de justificación.

- No entiendo porque no quieres ir con ellos y tampoco comprendo porque habrías de molestarlos, no tiene sentido¿por qué los molestarías?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- Porque ellos quieren estar solos... – Dijo ella con un suspiro.

- ¿Solos?... ¿por qué?- Insistió mirándola con incredulidad.

- Ah... Inuyasha... el monje Miroku y Sango quieren estar solos porque están enamorados... ¿comprendes?... a nosotros también nos gusta estar solos de vez en cuando¿no?- Contrarrestó.

- ¡¿Qué?!... eso no es cierto- Negó Inuyasha extremadamente sonrojado.

- ¿A no?... muchas veces estamos solos como en estos momentos¿o acaso me estás diciendo que te gustaría que los demás estuvieran aquí?- Desafió levantando una ceja con gracia.

- No... – Contestó con algo de duda.

- Entonces es cierto, prefieres que estemos solos... por eso mismo... el monje Miroku y Sango quieren lo mismo que nosotros.. es bueno estar en grupo y tener amigos, pero hay ciertas ocasiones en las cuales necesitamos un rato a solas, es por eso... ¿comprendes ahora?- Suspiró pesadamente.

- Ahhh... creo... no lo sé, en fin... tampoco me importa mucho... – Musitó volviendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

- Oye Inuyasha... – Llamó Kagome.

- ¿Um?- Musitó apenas.

- ¿Sabes? aún sigo teniendo en mi memoria... cuando nos conocimos por primera vez¿recuerdas?- Preguntó ella con una media sonrisa.

- Claro que lo recuerdo... ¿cómo olvidar eso?... esas cosas jamás se olvidan Kagome, es algo que siempre queda grabado en la memoria y en los recuerdos de la persona, además, en ese entonces... era alguien frío y sin sentimientos... fuiste tú... quien me ayudó a cambiar, me ayudaste a ser como soy ahora- Dijo él con algo de vergüenza al exponer así sus sentimientos.

- Bueno... no creo que fuera tan así, pero... es verdad, antes era un chico muy duro y que casi no hablaba, solías estar muy solo... - Recordó ella con algo de tristeza, ya que, había sufrido demasiado por la ignorancia de Inuyasha.

- Es que... estaba acostumbrado a la soledad¿sabes?... mi vida siempre fue así, solitaria y con nadie que me comprendiera o confiara en mí, hasta que... -

- Llegó Kikyo... ¿cierto?- Completó ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- No, hasta que llegaste tú... - Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente e Inuyasha sonrió- aunque no lo creas es así, Kikyo jamás confió en mí a pesar de que yo nunca dudé de ella, jamás pude haber dicho que ella me traicionó... ¿comprendes?... pero, ella sí lo creía, ella... nunca depositó toda su confianza en mí, sin embargo tú... – Dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica que lo miraba con mucha atención- siempre tuviste fe en quien era yo, siempre, confiaste a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás... aquella vez que me quitaste la flecha... creíste en mí en vez de escuchar a la anciana Kaede y los aldeanos... eso... fue muy importante para mí, aunque en un principio no lo demostrara- Confesó sintiendo que estaba sonrojado.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente. Escuchar a Inuyasha expresar sus sentimientos de esa manera la llenó de alegría, jamás había sido tan sincero en su vida como lo estaba siendo ahora, eso la ponía feliz, ya que, significaba que confiaba mucho en ella. Estiró su rostro y besó la mejilla del hanyou haciendo que este se pusiera aún más colorado de lo que estaba. Él la miró sorprendido y ella volvió a sonreírle.

- Y siempre va a ser así Inuyasha... jamás dejaré de confiar en ti... siempre estaré a tu lado y tendré fe... puedes estar seguro de eso... jamás podría dudar de ti y de tus palabras... siempre confiaré en ti sobre todo, porque... eres alguien muy importante, eres... mi... gran amigo - Acotó en un tono dulce. Inuyasha la observó con un poco desilusión de ser solo eso para ella- bueno... eres... más que mi amigo, yo... no sé como expresarlo¿sabes?... es algo más que... una simple amistad, eres... todo para mí- Comentó sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- Lo sé... Kagome, no es necesario que me lo digas todo, comprendo que es lo que quieres decirme, yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, tú y yo somos más que simple compañeros de viaje, tenemos una conexión distinta a la que tienes con Miroku o que tengo con Sango, es... distinto-

- Sí, somos unidos... y eso es lo que me gusta, que no necesitamos hablarnos para decirnos las cosas, con una sola mirada basta para que nos digamos todo¿no?- Preguntó inocentemente.

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura. Ella era tan pequeña, sí, a comparación de él ella era una niña apenas. Era, tan inocente, tan pura y dulce, era simplemente perfecta y una chica muy comprensiva y amiga, compañera y sobre todo alguien en quien podías confiar cuando tenía un problema o se sentía solo.

- Así es... – Respondió.

- Y... siempre vamos a estar juntos¿no es así?- Insistió con inquietud y un temor interno, ya que, Inuyasha era todo para ella y no quería separase nunca de él.

- Siempre, siempre... eso te lo juro, jamás nadie nos va a separar¿comprendes?... además, prometiste que siempre permanecerías a mi lado¿recuerdas?... por eso mismo, debes cumplir tu promesa- Kagome suspiró tranquila e Inuyasha la miró fijamente- no debes preocuparte por eso Kagome, siempre vamos a estar juntos, porque nadie va a interponerse entre nosotros, porque tenemos una conexión mucho más fuerte que cualquier misión que debamos cumplir, lo nuestro va más allá de reunir los fragmentos y más allá de la destrucción de Naraku, por eso, siempre vamos a estar juntos, siempre... – Prometió con ternura y una mirada cálida.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a mirar al cielo. Se sentían tan bien. De pronto comenzaron a ver destellos, pequeñas luces que atravesaban rápidamente el cielo. Kagome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miró a Inuyasha entusiasmada señalándolas.

- ¡¡Mira Inuyasha¡¡Son estrellas fugaces!!... - Señaló con alegría- debes pedir un deseo... - Dijo con los ojos soñadores.

Ella juntó sus manos sin apartarse de Inuyasha y cerró los ojos fervientemente. Inuyasha sonrió a medias e hizo lo mismo, que más daba. Es cierto, él había pedido un deseo hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeño. Su madre se lo había dicho. Había pedido tener una persona que lo comprendiera y que estuviera siempre a su lado, abrió un ojo y miró a Kagome, estaba cumplido. ¿Por qué no pedir otro?. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y luego volvieron abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

- No puedo decírtelo... si no... no va a cumplirse... - Protestó ella con un poco de desilusión al darse cuenta que no podría contarle su deseo.

- ¿Alguna vez habías pedido un deseo?- Investigó Inuyasha con una mirada casi penetrante.

- Sí- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- pedí que nuestro viaje siempre continuara, con todos nosotros juntos- Confesó con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¡¡Ah!! Ahora comprendo porque nunca podemos deshacernos del maldito de Naraku... ¡es por tu deseo!- Bromeó Inuyasha.

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!- Protestó Kagome dándole un leve golpe en el pecho. Ambos sonrieron y Kagome lo miró fijamente- ¿y tú?... ¿alguna vez pediste un deseo?- Contrarrestó con picardía sabiendo que iba a lograr su cometido.

- Bueno... eee... sí- Respondió simplemente.

- ¿En verdad?- Se asombró Kagome, creyendo que él no creía en esas cosas, pero al parecer, todavía no lo conocía demasiado.

- Sí... hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeño. Mi madre me enseñó que tenía que pedirle deseos a las estrellas fugaces... para ese entonces... pedí encontrar a una persona que siempre estuviera conmigo y que me comprendiera... y... se cumplió- Comentó depositando un beso en su frente.

Kagome se sonrojó terriblemente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Inuyasha?. Estaba siendo... muy dulce con ella. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera. Lo miró un tanto turbada sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho, apostaría lo que fuera que en ese momento el hanyou escuchaba perfectamente la loca carrera que ese pequeño músculo llevaba dentro de su ser. Sonrió ampliamente con satisfacción, ese Inuyasha era distinto a todos los otros, y en verdad, le gustaba que fuera así. Ella no le pedía que él cambiara, no, de ningún modo, ella lo amaba así como era él, pero, si ese era uno de los tantos Inuyashas... definitivamente le gustaba más. Rió graciosamente mientras que el chico fruncía el ceño sin comprender cual era el chiste que tanta gracia le causaba a la morena.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- Nada... tranquilo... - Musitó acomodándose a su lado nuevamente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Kagome... - Protestó Inuyasha, pero no dijo más nada. La escuchó respirar acompasadamente. Se había dormido. ¡Feh! Que chica más problemática, pensó riendo. La miró y le acomodó el flequillo. Es cierto, él no era así, pero había algo distinto, se sentía tan... diferente. Tenía la confianza que si en ese momento estuviera frente a mil espadas, con Kagome a su lado él no perdería nunca, porque ella le daba el valor que necesitaba. En el pasado, todo lo había herido, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, pero ahora, su valor había renacido, y estaba seguro que era gracias a ella, a su Kagome. Sonrió ampliamente y la atrajo más hacia él- gracias- Susurró con amor mientras que la veía dormir.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Hola amigas!! Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi cuarto fic, jaja n.n Espero que estén muy bien y dejen sus reviews. Gracias por el apoyo y les deseo lo mejor, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo. Mucha suerte en todo!! Las amo con el alma!!

_**Kag-**_


	2. Extraño despertar

**Capítulo 2: "Extraño despertar"**

Kagome abrió sus ojos con dificultad y se los restregó para poder ver mejor. Miró su despertador, eran las 6 de la mañana, vaya, le quedaba bastante tiempo antes de tener que ir a la escuela. Bostezó con pereza y se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el baño y después de estar unos minutos ahí, se cambió de ropa. Desayunó y salió camino a su rutina habitual. Observó el cielo y frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien.

- Kagome ¡feliz cumpleaños!- Gritó su mamá abrazándola- mi hija, ya tienes 15 años... ¡qué grande estás!- Acotó con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ¡Sí, lo sé mamá!... – Contestó ella con algo de vergüenza. Es cierto, hoy era su cumpleaños número 15, se sentía tan grande. La miró una vez más y sonrió- volveré a almorzar- Comentó mientras que bajaba las escaleras del templo saludando con la mano.

- ¡¡Cuídate mucho!!- Avisó su madre mientras que le devolvía el saludo.

Una vez abajo se quedó mirando el cielo con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, había algo distinto, pero... ¿qué era eso?. No podía entender que era lo que le estaba pasando. Suspiró con algo de cansancio e intentó seguir caminando, pero no, se sentía extraña, distinta. ¿Por qué pensaba que algo en su vida estaba mal?. Sí, eso era, algo en su vida no era como debería ser. Miró a su hermano cerca del pequeño templo. Se acercó a él y lo miró intrigada.

- ¿Qué sucede Souta?- Dijo con curiosidad- sabes que está prohibido jugar en los templos- Acotó con el ceño fruncido.

- Díselo a Buyo, es él quien juega dentro de los templos- Comentó acusando al gato.

Ambos entraron dentro del templo y miraron a su alrededor. Souta se sentó en el suelo buscando a Buyo con un plato de comida y Kagome se agachó a su lado esperando a que el gato subiera, pero no daba resultado.

- Hermana ¿puedes ir a buscarlo?- Preguntó el pequeño temblando.

- Ah, se supone que ya eres un hombrecito- Bromeó- ¿por qué no lo haces tú?- Contrarrestó ella con un suspiro de cansancio. Souta se quedó inmóvil, entonces ella bufó y bajó las escaleras del templo.

- Hermana... – Musitó el pequeño con temor.

Kagome miró a su alrededor y de pronto sintió que un pequeño animal se frotaba contra sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo y encontró al pequeño gato que maullaba. Sonrió ampliamente y suspiró observándolo con un aire de reproche.

- Buyo... me asustaste... sabes que no puedes estar aquí- Murmuró mientras que lo alzaba en brazos y volvía a subir las escaleras del templo- aquí lo tienes¿ves?... nada malo sucedió, eres un miedoso- Dijo con un tono burlón.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritó Souta mientras que la miraba subir.

- Claro que lo es... – Rió ella con gracia mientras que corría fuera del alcance de su hermano.

- ¡No es cierto...¡Regresa Kagome!- Llamó mientras que la perseguía con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras corría para que su pequeño hermano no lo alcanzara, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Esa situación... eso, ya lo había vivido antes, lo sentía. Pero... de una forma distinta, esta parte era nueva. Frunció el ceño disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar parada pensando. Souta se detuvo a su lado y la miró preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede hermana?- Preguntó con temor.

- Nada, es solo que... – Se quedó pensando un minuto. ¿Qué podía decirle a su hermano?. Nada. Negó rápidamente y sonrió otra vez intentando olvidarse de todo eso- ¡nada!... no te preocupes, vamos... a o llegaremos tarde- Recordó riendo mientras que comenzaban a caminar normalmente. Lo mejor sería olvidar aquella extraña sensación. Tal vez, era su imaginación, sí, de seguro eso era. Rió para sí misma y continuó su camino sin pensar en nada más.

&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡Papá¡¡papá!!... mira las bellotas que junté para ti- Gritó el pequeño pelirrojo con alegría mostrándole a su padre las manos que estaban llenas de bellotas que lucían bastante buenas.

- ¡¡Vaya!!... son muy lindas hijo... me siento orgulloso de ti, encontraste las mejores bellotas de toda la región- Dijo el padre con una amplia sonrisa.

- No es para tanto papá- Contrarrestó el pequeño Shippo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Como tú quieras... anda... vamos a comerlas... – Animó entrando junto con él a la cueva que tenían por hogar.

- ¡¡Sí!!- Sonrió feliz y ambos entraron contentos para poder comer las bellotas que con tanto esfuerzo había juntado el pequeño pelirrojo para su padre.

&&&&&&&&

Miró a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa y luego de eso tomó a su pequeña gata youkai en brazos. Su padre asomó la cabeza mientras que sonreía de igual manera. Sango lo miró complacida y muy satisfecha por el trabajo que su hermano menor, Kojaku estaba haciendo. Sonrió y su papá la miró de igual manera.

- Está progresando... ¿no crees?- Animó con gracia.

- Sí que lo creo... está muy bien... pronto será tan bueno como cualquiera de nosotros- Comentó volviendo a entrar. Sango sonrió satisfecha sabiendo que eso había sido un cumplido, luego se lo diría a Kojaku para animarlo- ¡ah! Y Sango, ya cenaremos, avísale a tu hermano- Anunció.

- ¡Kojaku!... cenaremos ya... – Gritó agitando una de sus manos.

- Ahh... sí, ya voy- Respondió acercándose a ella.

- Lo has hecho muy bien hermano, estás progresando mucho- Sango revolvió sus cabellos y lo felicitó sabiendo que eso animaría mucho a su pequeño hermano- papá dijo que pronto serás como uno de nosotros- Comentó en voz baja.

- ¿En verdad dijo eso?- Se sorprendió Kojaku observándola fijamente.

Sango asintió y lo tomó por el hombro caminando junto con él dentro de la cabaña para ir a cenar. Sonrieron cómplices cuando se sentaron frente a su padre que los miró con una amplia sonrisa. Ambos sabían que él no solía decir las cosas y expresar sus sentimientos con tanta libertad, por eso era Sango quien le decía a Kojaku los progresos que estaba teniendo. Por supuesto sin que su padre lo supiera, de lo contrario, ella tampoco sabría eso. Sango sonrío feliz, que bueno, estaba tan contenta de tener esa familia, nada podía ser malo. Miró a Kirara y esta le devolvió la mirada, eso era bueno, nada estaba mal. Es cierto, ella era feliz y nada cambiaría eso.

&&&&&&&&

Caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su padre. Una vez que llegó lo miró con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a él con ánimo. Su padre lo miró tranquilo y suspiró con cansancio. Miroku se acomodó y tomó una taza de té que tenía frente a él. Bebió un poco y luego suspiró fijando sus ojos azules en los de su amado padre.

- Padre, he decidido partir- Comentó mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Ah, sí?... pues... ¿a dónde iras hijo?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bueno, he pensado que dado a que muchas mujeres no tienen con quien consolar sus almas atormentadas, sería lógico que las ayudara a encontrar el camino al descanso de sus mentes y corazones ¿no crees?- Dijo con gracia y una amplia sonrisa.

Su padre se quedó mirándolo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que de pronto pasó un brazo por el cuello de su hijo y sonrió ampliamente acercándolo de manera cariñosa.

- ¡Muy bien!... ¡¡ese es mi hijo!!... un monje debe hacer lo que un monje debe hacer- Bromeó.

- Es lo que siempre digo... tal vez pronto tengamos la fortuna de tener un pequeño corriendo por este viejo templo- Soñó Miroku imaginándose a un pequeño niño corriendo por el lugar.

- Eso espero hijo... ¿cuándo partirás?- Preguntó con inocencia.

- Esta misma tarde, una vez que el abuelo llegue, quiero despedirme de él... – Anunció con picardía.

- Muy bien, esta tarde será... hijo, prepárate... – Ordenó mientras que caminaba a preparar la cena.

- Sí papá... – Afirmó saliendo de ese lugar para preparar sus cosas, después de todo, sería un viaje largo. Y estaba dispuesto a pasar las noches en las mansiones más lujosas del pueblo, sí, ya pensaría una mentira para poder entrar, eso era sencillo. Sonrió satisfecho y feliz, estaba seguro que ese viaje sería muy bueno.

&&&&&&&&

La luz del sol le dio directamente en la cara con mucha fuerza. Cerró un ojo para intentar mitigar el brillo y luego de unos segundos se incorporó con dificultad. Miró a su alrededor¿y Kagome?. Ya no estaba con él¿dónde estaba ella?. La buscó con la mirada desesperadamente, pero no la vio. Caminó un poco, buscando a sus amigos, pero tampoco los encontró. ¿Dónde estaban Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo? Y lo más importante... ¿dónde estaba Kagome?. Comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. De pronto se movieron unas hojas causando que él llevara una mano a Tessaiga, pero cuando quiso tocar su funda, no estaba allí. ¡Su espada no estaba!... ¡Maldición!... ¿qué estaba sucediendo ahí?. De la nada, una mujer de cabellos azabaches y mirada castaña salió a su encuentro, lo miró aliviada y se acercó a él. Inuyasha la observó sin comprender. ¿Kikyo?... ¿qué hacía ella ahí?. Además, lucía distinta, parecía tener más... ¿vida?.

- Inuyasha... te busqué por todas partes, ya me estaba preocupando por ti... – Dijo con un suspiro.

- Ki... Kikyo... ¿qué sucede aquí?... ¿Y Miroku, Sango... Shippo?... ¿dónde está Kagome?- Preguntó atropelladamente.

- ¿Kagome?... ¿quién es ella?- Contrarrestó Kikyo con una mirada extrañada. Inuyasha la miró sorprendido- ¿te encuentras bien?- Insistió riendo.

- Kagome... ella... es... como tú... ¡tu reencarnación!- Soltó sin saber como explicarle.

- ¿Mi reencarnación?... pero Inuyasha¿de qué estás hablando?, Si ni siquiera estoy muerta- Comentó guiñándole un ojo con algo de gracia- ven, regresemos a la aldea- Ordenó mientras que comenzaba a caminar.

Inuyasha se quedó de pie observándola alejarse¿qué estaba sucediendo?. Kikyo estaba viva, sus amigos no estaban y más aún, ella no sabía quien era Kagome, eso era absurdo, después de todo, fue Kagome quien le salvó la vida¿o no?. Fijó la vista en el cielo, era todo muy extraño, demasiado. Se llevó una mano al cuello pero notó algo, el collar¡el rosario Kotodama no estaba!. Bajó la vista y efectivamente notó que no se encontraba ahí. Algo estaba sucediendo, parecía que... parecía que ninguna de las cosas que había vivido fueron verdad, ni Miroku, ni Sango, ni... Kagome.

Esto, era... tan extraño. Comenzó a caminar detrás de Kikyo sintiendo que algo no andaba bien en él, ni en el mundo en el que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Tenía que averiguar que sucedía, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que saber de Kagome¡maldición!, Que no le pasara nada a ella. Había algo que no estaba encajando, es como si de repente todo lo que sucedió hasta hace unos días, no existiera, jamás pasara, es como si de pronto... todas aquellas personas a las que quería y amaba se esfumaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué clase de ilusión era esa?. ¿En que maldito mundo estaba viviendo?, sea cual fuere no le gustaba para nada, quería despertarse de esa pesadilla y volver a donde estaba antes, con Kagome, ambos acostados en el césped observando el cielo estrellado de la noche anterior. Eso quería, quería volver a ver a sus amigos, reírse con ellos, no quería regresar a su miserable vida de hace años, en la cual vivía solo y sin que nadie confiara en él. Era todo tan... extraño. Kikyo lucía mucho más animada y más vivaz que de costumbre, él la recordaba con un cuerpo frío hecho de barro y huesos, pero solo eso, con una mirada tenaz, fría y calculadora, pero ahora... era distinta. Tenía una mirada más cálida, dulce y comprensiva, muy distinta a la Kikyo que recordaba. De todas maneras, aquellos ojos jamás llegaban a igualar a los de Kagome, eran distintos, Kagome siempre estaba feliz y sus ojos brillaban en todos sus estados, estando enojada, contenta, triste, confundida... sí, esa era Kagome, esa es SU Kagome y esa era la mujer que quería ver en esos momentos, a la que estaba buscando con desesperación. Estaba muy confundido, negó con la cabeza, de seguro... la anciana Kaede le diría que estaba pasando.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Kikyo con entusiasmo mientras que lo observaba de reojo.

- ¿Uh?... en... nada... solo... – Dudó un momento. ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría a ella las cosas? Si al parecer ni siquiera recordaba a Kagome. Sería una tontería intentar explicarle algo- nada... estaba... distraído... es... todo-

Kikyo le sonrió aunque no de la manera a la que él estaba acostumbrado a que le sonrieran, definitivamente necesitaba a Kagome a su lado. Se detuvo un momento sin que Kikyo lo notara. Un momento, todo esto... tenía una extraña sensación... como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo. Miró apenas a su alrededor, pero no podía distinguir entre lo que era de hace cincuenta años a lo que era ahora. Suspiró cansado de tanto pensar, ya que, por más que lo intentara no encontraba solución a sus preguntas, por más que le doliera. Siguió a Kikyo que se había dado vuelta al notar que él no estaba, nuevamente se sentía extraño. Estar así con ella... le parecía tan... asquerosamente miserable. De alguna forma recordó todas las veces que se encontraba con Kikyo a escondidas y luego lo que pasaba con Kagome, la hería, la lastimaba terriblemente, y él lo sabía. Por eso en esos momentos se sentía un maldito, porque de alguna forma sabía que eso la hacía sufrir, y lo que menos quería en el mundo era verla triste, aunque muchas veces la había hecho llorar. ¡Qué ironía! Y pensar que cuando apenas se conocían casi había sido capaz de matarla, jamás se hubiera perdonado si algo malo le pasaba a Kagome por su culpa, de hecho, cada vez que ella salía herida en alguna batalla, se sentía un idiota que no merecía vivir, ya que, de alguna forma rompió la promesa que le hizo hace tiempo... que siempre la protegería. Nuevamente suspiró con algo de cansancio. Tenía que saber que sucedía en ese mundo. Miró a Kikyo, tal vez... tal vez ella sabía que estaba sucediendo. Se acercó apenas y la detuvo.

- Dime Kikyo... acaso... ¿tú sabes que está pasando?- Preguntó con toda calma.

- Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte a ti... Inuyasha... ¿qué sucede contigo?- Contrarrestó ella sin comprender que le pasaba al chico que al parecer estaba totalmente perdido.

- Es que yo... siento... siento... que no pertenezco a este mundo- Comentó casi en un susurro esperando a que ella comprendiera a que se refería cuando decía eso.

Kikyo sonrió y acercó una mano al rostro de Inuyasha que se tensó por completo. Se quedó inmóvil sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo. No podía hacerlo. Estaba completamente tenso y no podía separarse de ella.

- Oh Inuyasha... mi querido Inuyasha... siempre pertenecerás a este mundo... jamás dudes de eso... – Respondió ella en un tono que intentaba ser dulce.

- Ah... claro... – Murmuró apenas. No quería admitirlo pero él esperaba otra cosa, alguna otra palabra, como las que solía decirle Kagome cuando él se sentía de esa manera. Pero por el contrario, Kikyo era totalmente distinta a lo que él esperaba, ahora lo comprendía.

Nuevamente bufó molesto y se alejó de ella que lo miró sin comprender. Definitivamente Inuyasha no era el mismo, estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre, ambos caminaron de regreso a la aldea sin cruzar palabra alguna. Estaba convencido, tenía que salir de esa realidad que ya no soportaba, ese mundo lo estaba ahogando y no quería pasar un minuto más en ese lugar que parecía haberse quedado en el tiempo. Frunció el ceño y se propuso que no descansaría hasta poder encontrar una solución a lo que le estaba pasando, aunque fuera a costa de la vida de Kikyo o de quien fuera... con tal de tener a Kagome y a sus amigos de regreso.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Hola amigas!! Aquí otro de los capítulos. Tal vez no entiendan muy bien que es lo que pasó y porque nadie recuerda nada excepto Inuyasha. Bueno, les voy a explicar porque pasa esto. Es sencillo. ¿Recuerdan la estrella fugaz y el deseo que pidieron Inuyasha y Kagome¡Esa es la explicación!. No voy a contarles que fue exactamente porque sino no habría fic, jaja. Lo descubrirán más adelante amigas. Saludos y gracias por los reviews!! Suerte en todo!! Las amo!!

_**Kag-**_


	3. Intentando recordar

**Capítulo 3: "Intentando recordar"**

Finalmente llegaron a la aldea. Inuyasha observó todo y parecía que había algo distinto en ese lugar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, No entendía nada. Debía buscar a la anciana Kaede cuanto antes y preguntarle que estaba sucediendo, pasó a Kikyo que lo observó confundida y entró a la cabaña en la que vivía, pero se detuvo al instante. Una niña lo observó con una media sonrisa y lo saludó con la mano.

- Hola Inuyasha¿mi hermana viene contigo?- Preguntó.

- ¿Kaede?- Contrarrestó él sin comprender.

- Así es¿qué te sucede Inuyasha?, Actúas como si no conocieras nada- Dijo Kikyo preocupada al ver que el chico no comprendía nada.

- Na... nada- Murmuró.

Esto era tan extraño, parecía como si todo hubiera vuelto atrás. Esto era similar a lo que sucedió hace cincuenta años, pero de forma diferente. Nada era como él lo recordaba, Kaede no tenía aquella herida en el ojo, Kikyo parecía estar bien con él y él, simplemente era... normal. Nadie recordaba a Kagome, ni a los demás, pero él sí. Bajó la mirada con angustia. Observó con asombro que Kikyo llevaba la perla en su cuello. De pronto recordó algo que lo hizo paralizarse. Onigumo... aquel maldito bandido, el que después le daría origen a Naraku. Miró a Kikyo con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Investigó la sacerdotisa.

- Onigumo... aquel bandido... el que cuidas en aquella cueva- Respondió él con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Onigumo?, Inuyasha, no hay nadie con ese nombre y yo no cuido ningún bandido- Contestó con el ceño fruncido pensando que verdaderamente el hanyou no estaba del todo bien.

- Pero... el ojo de Kaede, debería estar mal por las llamas que quemaron a Onigumo, eso sucedió cuando ella tenía 11 años... creo- Comentó él rápidamente.

- Pues ya tengo 12 y todo esta bien- Sonrió la pequeña con confianza.

Inuyasha las miró a ambas y salió fuera de la cabaña. Kikyo lo llamó pero él no la escuchó, corrió hacia la cueva y efectivamente comprobó que nada había ahí. Luego se dirigió al árbol sagrado, lo miró por largo rato y finalmente visitó el viejo pozo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el interior, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. Sintió una mano en su hombro y ladeó el rostro que lucía bastante triste y preocupado. Kikyo lo miró sin comprender del todo que era lo que le estaba pasando. Observó el pozo también, pero ella no notó nada distinto. Tan solo un pozo viejo y vacío, igual al de siempre¿qué podría haber cambiado?. Inuyasha suspiró con pesar e inclinó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. Kikyo estaba viva, la perla estaba pura, Kaede no parecía tener problemas, Sango y Miroku no estaban, Onigumo no estaba, por lo tanto Naraku no había sido creado y al parecer todo en el mundo de Kagome era normal. Tenía que buscar a alguien que conociera la respuesta a sus preguntas, que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, quería a sus amigos de vuelta a su lado, quería que todo fuera como era antes, que Kagome estuviera con él, aún a costa de la vida de Kikyo, quería que todo volviera a su curso normal volver a aquellas peleas, aquellas batallas... ¡batallas!. Abrió sus ojos... después de aquella batalla con el maldito de Naraku... Kagome y él estuvieron hablando. Es cierto, todo esto ocurrió después de estar con ella, después de aquel... deseo. El deseo... que ironía, él había pedido que nunca se olvidara de sus amigos y que jamás olvidara a Kagome...

&&&&&&&&

- Si me permite decirle... estos pergaminos traerán la buena fortuna a su hogar, ya no tiene que temer a esos feos espíritus que rondan hoy en día, con estos pergaminos les garantizo la protección total- Comentó el monje mientras que mostraba los pergaminos y los paseaba de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de los aldeanos.

- Muchísimas gracias, pero no necesitamos nada de eso... después de todo, esta es la aldea de los exterminadores de youkais- Comentó un hombre que se abría paso entre la gente junto a sus dos hijos.

- Oh, usted debe de ser el jefe... un gusto... mi nombre es Miroku... – Dijo el monje tomando la mano del exterminador mientras que le sonreía ampliamente.

- Un placer, yo soy Tetsuko... y ellos son mis hijos... Kojaku... y Sango- Presentó señalándolos.

Las miradas de Miroku y Sango se cruzaron fugazmente y se quedaron unidas en una sola. Ambos sintieron una sensación el pecho, como si ya se conocieran de algún otro lado. Miroku observó a la chica y ella lo miró turbada sintiendo que su corazón latía violentamente. Sin pensarlo se acercó a la chica que hizo lo mismo.

- Disculpa... pero... ¿nos conocemos?- Preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Pues yo... – Respondió ella sonrojada. Kirara que se encontraba en los brazos de su dueña saltó hacia el monje y le lamió la cara con confianza. Vaya, al parecer no era la única que tenía la sensación de conocer a ese sujeto- en verdad... no lo sé-

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Sugirió mientras que comenzaba a caminar. Sango asintió y avisó a su padre que, al igual que su hermano, se extrañó de la actitud de aquellos dos. Llegaron a un pequeño prado que daba a un río. Miroku observó a la castaña sintiendo que su corazón latía violentamente y que algo en esa chica era distinto, sentía, deseos de cuidarla y quedarse con ella- ¿sabes? Tengo una sensación en el pecho- Comentó atrayendo la atención de Sango- como sí ya... te conociera- Musitó.

- Sí... también yo- Concordó mirando el suelo. Además, esa escena cerca del pequeño río le traía como especies de recuerdos que jamás había visto antes. Sentía que todo eso era tan conocido, parecía... normal.

- Ya veo... – Fue todo lo que dijo él.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Pero, ese silencio, era algo casi habitual, como si fuera conocido, como sí ya hubiera sucedido antes. Sango lo miró de reojo y sintió algo en su corazón, definitivamente ese hombre era distinto, diferente a los demás. Sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y bajó la mirada nuevamente. No podía dejar que se fuera, no, definitivamente no lo haría. Debía seguirlo, como si fuera una obligación o una clase de sentimiento al cual debía escuchar y obedecer sobre todo.

- Excelencia... – Llamó. Miroku abrió sus ojos, por alguna razón, esa forma de llamarlo le resultaba conocida, casi como sí fuera de él. La miró apenas y asintió con la cabeza.

- Dime... Sango- Debía llamarla por su nombre, sí, era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

- Usted... debe irse¿cierto?- Preguntó casi en un suspiro inaudible, aunque el joven alcanzó a oírlo.

- Así es, debo partir... – Contestó él un tanto desilusionado.

- Entonces... pienso acompañarlo- Sentenció ella poniéndose de pie.

- Pero... Sango... ¿no crees... qué es demasiado apresurado?... recién nos conocemos- Acotó imitándola.

- No, yo sé que no, hay algo, siento como si ya lo conociera desde antes, una sensación, no sé bien que es, pero está dentro de mí y me veo en la obligación de acompañarlo en lo que tenga que hacer... es como si... mi corazón me dijera que debo hacerlo, además... – Miroku la miró sorprendido- yo... quiero hacerlo- Murmuró.

Un nuevo silencio se interpuso entre ellos, en el cual Sango miraba el suelo sonrojada y Miroku la miraba a ella contento. Sí, estaba contento que esa joven lo acompañara, por algún motivo lo estaba y también deseaba que así fuera, él quería que ella lo siguiera, que estuvieran juntos. Asintió levemente y le dio palmaditas en el hombro a lo que ella levantó la vista enseguida.

- Sí es lo que tú quieres... no puedo decirte que no lo hagas, además... me sentiría muy feliz... sí te quedaras conmigo- Esto último lo susurró al pasar.

Sango se quedó de pie sin ser capaz de decir nada. Lo siguió con la vista y luego caminó detrás de él con las manos en su regazo, sintiendo que una alegría recorría todo su ser. Llegó hasta donde estaba su padre y lo miró, luego de eso le explicó que era lo que quería, que por alguna razón debía seguir a ese hombre, que no le preguntara el motivo, sino que simplemente la dejara hacerlo. Su padre la observó por unos instantes, temiendo por lo que su hija estaba decidiendo, pero Sango era una chica que no hacía las cosas sin un motivo por detrás. Entonces suspiró aliviado y sonrió ampliamente. Tomó las manos de su hija y ella levantó la mirada.

- Sango... sé que puedo confiar en ti, por lo tanto... dejaré que hagas lo que tú decidas- Sango lo miró con los ojos lacrimosos y lo abrazó fuertemente- eso sí... llevarás a Kirara contigo- Ordenó.

- Descuida papá, de todos modos, ella quería venir... creo que siente lo mismo que yo- Dijo observando a la pequeña gata que caminaba detrás del monje como si de pronto fuera su amo también.

Sango sonrió complacida de que las cosas fueran así. Es cierto, ella sentía que debía acompañar a Miroku y lo haría, a pesar de todo lo que eso significara, tenía confianza en él. Y como lo había dicho antes, ellos no se conocían ahora, no, algo le decía que se conocían desde antes, que tenía una relación que ni ellos mismo entendían. Todo esto era tan extraño, tan... nuevo, pero a la vez conocido. Miroku la miró también sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, comenzarían un viaje sin saber que estaban buscando a dónde estaban yendo, pero, lo que importaba, era que estaban juntos y que averiguarían el motivo por el cual, se sentían de ese modo, porque al parecer, no era el único que sentía que ya había conocido a Sango antes y que se había olvidado de ella...

&&&&&&&&

Caminó con tranquilidad mientras que el viento jugaba con sus cabellos azabaches. Había sido un día agotador y estaba realmente cansada. Pasó por delante del enorme árbol sagrado y se detuvo en seco. Lo miró extrañada, era como si... sintiera algo. Muchas veces había estado en ese lugar que le traía tanta paz, pero ahora era diferente, sentía una extraña fuerza que provenía de él, como si hubiera algo más. Siempre le había traído recuerdos familiares, pero esta vez, le dejaba algo distinto, un recuerdo totalmente distinto. Sus ojos se fijaron en el tronco y acercó una mano hasta él. Cerró los ojos y un montón de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza. Había un joven, si un joven dormido en el mismo árbol sagrado, más bien, tenía una flecha. No llegó a ver su rostro, pero frunció el ceño confundida, ella lo conocía. Sí, ese chico... lo había visto antes... ¿en sueños tal vez?. No, no era de un sueño. Se esforzó más por verlo, pero cuanto más intentaba, menos lo reconocía, como si se hubiera borrado de su mente. Finalmente sacó la mano y miró todo a su alrededor. Algo no andaba bien en ella, lo sabía. Suspiró derrotada y caminó dentro de la casa intentando olvidarse de lo que había visto, pero le parecía imposible. ¿Cómo olvidar lo que había visto?, Estaba segura, ese joven... le traía... tantas sensaciones. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, se sonrojaba de la nada tan solo pensando en él, quería recordarlo, poder verlo y saber dónde estaba, pero eso era imposible. Nuevamente se detuvo y caminó hasta el árbol sagrado. Apoyó el cuerpo contra el tronco y suspiró, sintiendo que estaba muy sola en todo esto. Se sentía devastada. De pronto sintió un agradable calor, como si alguien la estuviera... abrazando. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose protegida y aliviada en parte. Estaba bien, feliz, casi se podría decir que en ese momento no le importó nada más. Alguien la estaba abrazando, casi podía sentirlo a su lado, y eso la hacía estar tranquila.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se había ido hacia el árbol sagrado. Lo miró con nostalgia. Tantas cosas... tantas cosas habían pasado en ese lugar. Es cierto, ahí fue donde vio a Kikyo por última vez, pero ahí... ahí también había sido el lugar donde conoció a Kagome, ese árbol, representaba tanto para ambos. Muchas veces se había peleado con Kagome en ese lugar, muchas veces la había visto llorar, y muchas veces había sido descubierto en una falta frente a ese árbol. Sí, y muchas veces había sido un lugar de charla para ellos dos. Aún recordaba aquella vez que la encontró sentada en el tronco en vez de Kikyo. Se había lastimado el dedo y él se lo vendó. Sí¿cómo olvidarlo?. Kagome debería haber visto su propio rostro en esos momentos. Estaba tan sonrojada que bien podría habérsela confundido con su haori. Sonrió de tan solo pensar en ella, era tan inocente y podía ser tan mala a veces. Rió de buena gana y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió algo en su pecho. Ladeó el rostro hacia el árbol y notó que estaba brillando. Se acercó apenas y pudo verla, sí, como aquella vez en la que el pozo había quedado inutilizado. Ahí estaba Kagome, con su mochila al hombro y con una mano en el tronco del enorme árbol. Vaya, sus poderes de sacerdotisa eran increíbles. Podía utilizarlos aún desconociendo que los poseía. Sonrió y se acercó él también. La miró con dolor, viendo que estaban lejos y que no podía ni siquiera tocarse. Estiró su mano pero ella se había alejado ya, se sintió frustrado. Bajó el rostro, pero de pronto vio que ella volvía. Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al tronco del árbol. Por alguna extraña razón, sus brazos llegaron a alcanzarla y pudo abrazarla. Podía sentirla, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Kagome no se movía y él tampoco pensaba soltarla, de ninguna manera dejaría que se fuera. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que dejarla ir.

- Kagome- Llamó en un susurro.

Ella ladeó el rostro sorprendida y miró hacia todos lados, no podía verlo. No podía ver a Inuyasha por más que lo intentara, aunque ella no sabía quién era él. No lo hubiera reconocido por más que lo viera.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó asustada. El ambiente era brillante y estaba lleno de luces, como si fuera todo mágico.

- Soy yo... Kagome- Musitó Inuyasha observándola fervientemente.

Por primera vez ella lo miró. Sus caras se enfrentaron. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo observó confundida. Su rostro le era tan... conocido. Se dio vuelta quedando frente a él y acercó una mano hasta su cara, rozándolo levemente. Sus ojos dorados eran tan... le transmitían paz, tranquilidad, le daba la sensación de que estaba en su hogar. Inuyasha se dejó hacer sintiéndose feliz. La miró con devoción mientras que sentía que estaba completo. Kagome frunció el ceño, estaba tan... confundida. No entendía, su corazón le decía que conocía a ese chico, pero, no lo recordaba.

- Perdóname... pero... yo no te... recuerdo- Susurró con vergüenza bajando el rostro.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha estiró una de sus manos y alzó la cara de ella hasta quedar enfrentados con la mirada. Ella se sonrojó y él sonrió a medias- mi... Kagome... soy yo... debes recordarme... dime... dime que sabes quien soy... – Rogó.

Ella se esforzó al máximo por intentar recordar quien era, pero le era imposible. Era como si una parte de su mente estuviera bloqueada, como sí de pronto... su otra mitad no estuviera. Volvió a mirarlo sonrojada y negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha se sintió decepcionado de esa situación, bajó la mirada derrotado. Kagome lo miró y sintió una punzada en el corazón, por alguna extraña razón no quería verlo sufrir, le hacía mal. Acercó una mano hasta él y el hanyou la miró confundido sin comprender.

- Oye... yo... es cierto que no recuerdo quien eres, pero... por algún motivo... siento que... eres parte de mí, que ya... nos conocimos antes... es... absurdo de pensar, pero es lo que siento... yo... sé que te conozco... lo sé- Afirmó con impaciencia perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados.

- Entiendo... yo... también sé que lo sabes... Kagome... yo soy... Inuyasha- Dijo con esperanza de que así lo recordara.

- Inu... Yasha... – Repitió ella como hipnotizada por aquel nombre.

- Sí, tienes que acordarte- Suplicó con dolor.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero nada. Por más que quería hacerlo, no recordaba haberlo visto hasta ese momento. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?. ¡Por Kami¡Debía recordarle!. Cerró sus ojos y de pronto las imágenes de aquel chico dormido en el árbol sagrado volvieron a su mente. Se sorprendió y se llevó una mano a la boca¿acaso sería él?. Inuyasha seguía con la vista de fuego clavada en ella. Apenas pudo decirle algo.

- Tú... yo... no... no sé que está pasando... por favor, esto es un sueño... sí, un sueño... perdóname... yo... nosotros... lo... siento- Balbuceó alejándose de él.

De pronto aquella atmósfera desapareció y ambos se quedaron solos. Inuyasha miró el árbol sagrado¿en qué estaba pensando Kagome?... ¿qué le sucedía?... ¿cómo no podía recordarlo?. Debía encontrar una manera... un método por el cual ella recordara quien era. Kagome en cambio, miró el árbol y movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Eso había sido un sueño, así es, un sueño, un producto de su loca imaginación. Esta vez corrió hasta su casa y se lanzó en la cama.

- Tranquila Kagome... todo esto... fue solo un simple sueño... tu imaginación- Se dijo para sí misma intentando confiar en sus propias palabras- un simple... sueño- Musitó antes de quedarse dormida.

Sí, eso pensaba ella. Un sueño, pero... ¿qué pasaba con todo eso¿Por qué lo había soñado?. Intentó no pensar en nada más. Se sentía cansada y eso que había visto, de alguna forma había desgastado su energía, por eso tenía tanto sueño. El viento sopló con delicadeza y movió las cortinas de su cuarto. Por un momento hubiera jurado haber visto a ese chico llamado Inuyasha entrar a su cuarto y hablarle de manera atropellada y casi grosera. Una escena que en su interior conocía muy bien. Volvió a negar con la cabeza espantando aquellas imágenes. Se sentó en la cama, no, no podía quedarse así, debía encontrar... una solución. Tenía que verlo otra vez, volver a ese lugar en el que habían estado juntos, en el que él la había abrazado. Se sonrojó con tan solo pensarlo, recién se conocían y se trataban con tanto cariño como lo hicieron antes... Eso era absurdo, estaba segura que se conocían desde hace tiempo, algo en su interior se lo decía, aunque su mente no podía recordarlo, su corazón se lo decía a cada instante... ella lo conocía y debía volver a aquel lugar, tenía que encontrarlo y hablarle una vez más, por alguna razón que desconocía, necesitaba estar a su lado ahora que lo vio. ¡Sí!, Eso era, iba a volver por él, para hablar, para que le explicara, volvería a verlo una vez más, de eso estaba segura... Pero... ¿cómo¿Podría hacerlo nuevamente por medio del árbol sagrado?. No podía quedarse ahí sentada, lo tenía que averiguar, si no intentaba jamás iba a saberlo¿no?. Aún no entendía como sucedió aquello, de un momento al otro estaban juntos como si no hubiera nada que los separara, es como si de alguna manera, algo de magia lo hiciera posible. Tan solo... había apoyado su mano en el tronco del árbol y de la nada estuvieron juntos, como si eso lo provocara. Miró su mano con algo de confusión. ¿Habría sido eso¿Acaso su mano había hecho posible la conexión entre su mundo y el de aquel joven?. En algún rincón sabía que así era, que ella lo provocó, pero... ¿por qué?. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con su vida normal?. Todo esto era una locura, parecía una de esas historias de fantasía que solía leerle su mamá cuando era pequeña, era imposible que algo como eso fuera verdad. Se sentía tan extraña... distinta. ¿Había dicho que si vida era normal?... pues bien, ella bien sabía que no era así, no, en realidad su vida era muy distinta a la que estaba llevando en esos momentos, entonces... ¿qué era lo que estaba mal¿Cuál de sus dos realidades se había alterado?. Era imposible saberlo. Todavía sentía aquellos brazos fuertes rodeándola, brindándole cariño, protección, ternura... Suspiró con fuerza y se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto. Vaya, que loco era todo esto¿qué pensarían sus amigas cuando les contara que había un chico que la intimidaba?. Seguramente se sentirían desilusionadas, ya que, ellas siempre creyeron que Houyo era la pareja perfecta para ella, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Seguramente nadie iba a creerle, su familia la tomaría por loca, y muy probablemente ella misma se estuviera sintiendo así en esos momentos. Todo era tan confuso. El cielo estrellado ya se hacía presente, lo miró con devoción cuando vio pasar una estrella fugaz. Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión. Junto sus manos con mucha fuerza y cerró los ojos. Sí, pediría un deseo, ojalá se cumpliera. Nuevamente abrió sus ojos y observó todo a su alrededor perdiéndose en la infinidad de estrellas que decoraban el hermoso manto azul. Inuyasha... ahora que lo pensaba... aquel nombre... sonaba... muy dulce.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Hola!! Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, la verdad, terminé agotada!! XD hahaha!! Espero les haya gustado, perdón por lo largo del último párrafo, es que me entusiasmé... jeje!! XD Amigas las dejo, un beso enorme y espero que todo les vaya muy bien. Les deseo lo mejor, gracias por el apoyo y los reviews... _**Setsuna17, Saku-Kag15, Novelle de Telleyrand, Bela, Friaya, LinaKro, Cherrymosh, Paula, RefiraM, Kagome Kamiya, Kiomi **_y todos los que simplemente leen!!Me ponen muy feliz poder saber lo que piensan!!, espero sus próximos comentarios!! Las amo con el alma!! Saludos!!

_**Kag-**_


	4. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 4. "Reencuentro"**

Ambos se sentaron dispuestos a descansar. El joven de ojos azules la miró apenas y ella sonrió con confianza. Volvieron a bajar la mirada y finalmente Miroku suspiró y se paró. Sango lo observó sorprendida y Kirara movió sus colas graciosamente y emitió un pequeño maullido. Ella lo imitó y esperó a que diera las indicaciones.

- Excelencia... ¿y ahora dónde iremos?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sinceramente... no lo sé Sango... – Confesó el joven con su mejor sonrisa sincera.

- Ya veo... pero tenemos que pensar en algo... se está haciendo de noche, por lo menos busquemos un lugar en donde acampar... – Sugirió con algo de preocupación.

- ¡Oh!... eso no es problema Sango, tranquila, creo que cerca hay una pequeña aldea, supongo que deben tener una mansión o algo parecido... lo demás... me lo dejas a mí– Comentó despreocupadamente.

- Entiendo... pues entonces... en marcha... – Ordenó la chica comenzando a caminar con rapidez.

En el camino, se encontraron con una jovencita que al parecer estaba perdida. Miroku rápidamente se acercó a ella bajo la mirada curiosa de Sango. Enseguida le tomó las manos y la mirada de Sango se transformó en asesina. Ese monje era un mañoso. Su rostro cambió cuando Miroku le pidió a la joven que tuviera un hijo con él. Se acercó con su enorme boomerang en las manos y se lo estampó en la cabeza. La chica corrió alejándose y la castaña comenzó a caminar dejando al monje atrás. Esas situaciones le eran conocidas, casi habituales. Sonrió a medias, aunque le costara admitirlo, le gustaba hacer eso. Ambos rieron extrañados de que se llevaran tan bien y siguieron caminando.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se sentó sobre una rama y dio un suspiro. Vaya, haber visto a Kagome y saber que no lo recordaba, lo hacía sentir muy mal, estaba dolido de que a pesar de todo, su amiga no sabía quien era. Un momento... ¿había dicho... su amiga?... ¿Acaso Kagome era su amiga?. No, no era solo eso, él sentía algo más que una amistad. Definitivamente era más que eso.

_-__Bueno... eres... más que mi amigo, yo... no sé como expresarlo¿sabes?... es algo más que... una simple amistad, eres... todo para mí_-

Recordaba esas palabras que Kagome dijo cuando estaban juntos. Estaba feliz con esa confesión, cuando ella le había dicho que era _gran amigo_ sintió una punzada en el corazón, porque sintió que solo ese lugar ocupaba en ella, más que eso, estaba desilusionado, él... realmente quería algo más. Pero luego, aquella corrección... lo había dejado más tranquilo, más... contento.

_- Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, tú y yo somos más que simple compañeros de viaje, tenemos una conexión distinta-_

Esa fue su contestación, también lo sabía, eran más... que amigos. Volvió a suspirar cansado. Sintió un ruido de hojas y ladeó el rostro apenas. Vio a Kikyo que se acercó hacia él. ¡Vaya!... lo seguía a todos lados... no tenía paz. Bufó y notó lo que estaba pensando, es cierto, cuando Kagome lo seguía no molestaba. ¿Por qué todo el tiempo las estaba comparando?. No podía evitarlo... Agachó la cabeza decepcionado de sí mismo.

- Inuyasha... ¿te pasa algo?... últimamente estás muy distante... – Confesó la sacerdotisa un poco triste.

- No... no es nada... – Respondió el hanyou intentando sacarse de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos.

- Me estás mintiendo... te conozco, sé como eres... y sé que me estás ocultando algo... y sé... -

- ¡¡Ya!!... ¡¡tú no sabes nada!!... no me conoces... como crees, no sabes nada acerca de mí, no entiendes nada y no quiero que finjas que entiendes, porque crees que sabes quien soy y como soy, pero la verdad es que no me conoces como Kagome... ¡¡simplemente quieres ocupar un lugar que no te pertenece!!- Soltó como si de pronto algo dentro de su interior hubiera explotado sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Kikyo lo observó plasmada sin ser capaz de decirle nada más. Sintió que algunas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero aún así, bajó el rostro para ocultarlas. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y enseguida bajó del árbol para mirar a la joven e intentar remediar lo dijo, aunque, fuera verdad...

- De acuerdo... puede... que no te conozca, de hecho, no sé quien eres... pero, intento saber, quiero saber de ti, pero no me dejas hacerlo... y sí, no soy como esa tal Kagome... que al parecer, te tiene loco- Dijo con rencor- al parecer esa chica... es mucho más importante y parece conocerte mucho más...

- Eh... yo... sí, de hecho... ella sí me conoce demasiado... y creo que...

- Descuida... eso ya no me importa... – Interrumpió Kikyo alejándose de él.

- Maldición- Musitó Inuyasha sintiéndose miserable. La había lastimado, es cierto, desde que estaba Kagome comprendía lo que era lastimar a otra persona. Bajó la mirada y se quedó con los ojos dorados clavados en el suelo, perdidos en algún lugar. Últimamente, todo lo que hacía le salía mal, no había logrado solucionar nada, tampoco pudo hacer que Kagome lo recordara- soy... un inútil... – Se dijo derrotado.

De pronto un aroma conocido llegó hasta su nariz. Levantó el rostro rápidamente con entusiasmo, sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa. Sin perder un minuto comenzó a correr camino a la aldea. Por primera vez sentía que las cosas comenzaban a salir bien. Sonrió satisfecho y apuró el paso.

&&&&&&&&

- Buenas tardes... ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos?- Preguntó Kikyo seria mirando a las dos personas que estaban delante de ella.

- Buenas tardes, nosotros somos... viajeros, peregrinos... que ayudamos en las aldeas... y queríamos prestarles nuestro servicio, no sé... tal vez algún problema que quieran solucionar... – Comentó Miroku con algo de esperanza, ya que, aquella sacerdotisa se veía muy poco amigable- oh... por cierto, olvidé presentarme... mi nombre es Miroku- Dijo.

- Mi nombre es Sango... soy exterminadora, no sé... tal vez haya algún youkai que quieran exterminar... – Animó con lago de impaciencia porque todo se estaba complicando más de lo que creían.

- Lo siento, gracias por su preocupación... pero no tenemos problema alguno, después de todo yo soy una sacerdotisa, me presento, mi nombre es Kikyo- Acotó con algo de molestia, no estaba de humor.

- Ah... mucho gusto- Respondió Miroku con una amplia sonrisa intentando dar algo de confianza y parecer simpático.

- Sí... también es un placer, pero vuelvo a repetirles que no tenemos ningún problema... así que... gracias por todo- Finalizó Kikyo comenzando a caminar hacia dentro de la cabaña.

- Por... nada- Musitó el monje extrañado por la falta de solidaridad en la joven.

- Vaya sacerdotisa... igual no me daba buena espina- Bufó Sango con molestia por la actitud de esa sacerdotisa que demostraba a cada momento ser importante que ellos.

- Mejor vamos, Sango... tal vez, encontremos algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche a gusto.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar observando a los aldeanos que ya comenzaban a entrar a sus casas. Muchos los saludaban y hacían una reverencia cuando veían a Miroku. Ellos devolvían el saludo y seguían caminando acompañados de Kirara que era acariciada por los niños y luego corría detrás de su dueña.

- ¡¡Miroku¡¡Sango!!- Escucharon gritar.

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a un joven de cabellos plateados que los miraba desde muy poco metros. Este venía un tanto agitado y parecía bastante contento de verlos. Sango enseguida notó que era un youkai. Llevó una mano a su boomerang pero no fue capaz de sacarlo. Algo se lo impedía, era... como aquella sensación cuando vio a Miroku por primera vez. Dirigió la mirada hacia al monje, pero al parecer él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el joven. Inuyasha los miró aliviado, sintiéndose feliz de que ellos existieran, que estuvieran bien... y juntos. Kirara no gruñó, se acercó a él y bajó su mirada hacia ella. Enseguida, se subió a su hombro y le lamió el rostro, causando en Inuyasha una enorme felicidad, de que al menos, ella tuviera confianza.

- ¿Kirara?- Musitó Sango extrañada.

- Disculpe... pero... ¿quién eres?- Preguntó Miroku con solemnidad, pero sin perder esa sensación en su pecho.

- ¿Qué?... ¿ustedes tampoco me recuerdan?... Miroku, Sango... soy yo... ¡¡Inuyasha!!- Soltó desesperado al ver que nadie de sus amigos sabía quién era y que al parecer él era el único que los recordaba.

- ¿Inuyasha?- Repitió el monje. Sí, había algo en él, algo extraño. Era como aquella vez que conoció a Sango, era la misma sensación, la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes.

Se quedaron pensando unos cuantos minutos intentando recordar, pero nada se venía a sus mentes. Sango negó con la cabeza y miró nuevamente a Inuyasha que parecía bastante alterado y estaba muy tenso esperando la respuesta de sus amigos. Se acercó un poco más a ellos y ninguno se alejó del que creían podía ser un youkai peligroso.

- Lo siento... pero... no sabemos quien eres- Se disculpó la castaña.

- Maldición... ustedes tampoco... – Susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ellos lo escucharan.

- ¿A qué te refieres con... "nosotros tampoco?- Preguntó Miroku curioso.

- Kagome tampoco... me recuerda- Contestó Inuyasha sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Sí, que sus amigos no lo recordaran le dolía, pero que Kagome no lo hiciera... le producía la tristeza más grande del mundo.

- ¿Kagome?- Contrarrestó Sango, con esa misma sensación el pecho. Ese nombre... le traía algunos recuerdos... Sí, ella conocía ese nombre.

Inuyasha se ladeó y bajó la mirada con algo de impaciencia. ¿Por qué demonios nadie lo recordaba?. Apretó los puños con rabia porque ninguna de las personas que quería lograra acordarse de él. Bufó con fastidio y volvió su mirada a los jóvenes que lo miraban entre confundidos y tranquilos. Suavizó su mirada.

- Oye... Sango... lamento... que... no puedas estar con Kojaku- Dijo apenas.

- Sí... – Suspiró ella con algo de nostalgia y sorprendida de que supiera el nombre de su hermano- pero... sé que está en la aldea, entrenándose para ser un gran exterminador, mi padre dice que ya está preparado para ser uno de nosotros... – Comentó con una sonrisa, sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermano.

- ¿Ambos... están vivos?- Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido. Se supone... se supone que Naraku los mató a ambos en aquella cruel trampa que les había puesto en ese castillo.

- Pues... sí- Balbuceó ella extrañada.

- Miroku... ¿qué hay de tu padre?- Casi soltó desesperado y teniendo un mal presentimiento.

- Mi padre... eh... muy bien... con mi abuelo en el templo- Contó animadamente pero intrigado.

- No puede ser... – Musitó impresionado. Eso era imposible, el padre de Sango y Kojaku estaban vivos al igual que el abuelo y el padre de Miroku, eso era imposible. Miró la mano derecha del monje y abrió los ojos, es cierto, su kazana, tenía que tenerla- y... ¿y tu kazana?- Preguntó con impaciencia.

- ¿Mi qué?- Contrarrestó Miroku sin comprender.

- Tu kazana, el agujero negro que tienes en tu mano derecha... la maldición... aquel portal que absorbe todo lo que tiene a su paso... esa kazana– Contó rápidamente sin hacer pausa alguna.

- Oh... yo... no tengo nada parecido a lo que estás diciendo- Respondió el joven realmente confundido y mostrándole a Inuyasha su mano derecha, sin ninguna kazana.

Inuyasha se quedó plasmado, estaba realmente impresionado. Era todo... tan extraño. Estaba seguro... sí, el deseo que habían pedido con Kagome tenía que ver en todo esto, de eso no tenía duda, pero... ¿qué parte de ese deseo?. Él había deseado nunca olvidarse de Kagome y sus amigos, y eso se había cumplido... entonces... sí, tenía que ser el deseo de Kagome, pero... ¿qué había pedido ella?. En toda esta historia estaba faltando algo... como si una pieza clave se hubiera perdido en el trayecto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba faltando?. Se quedó pensando un instante. Kikyo estaba viva, Kaede estaba sana, el padre de Sango y Kojaku estaban vivos y al parecer nunca habían ido a ningún castillo, el abuelo y padre de Miroku también estaban con vida y él no tenía su kazana. Entonces... ¿qué era?. Inuyasha pensó un poco más. De pronto abrió sus ojos, no podía ser cierto.

- Naraku... – Musitó.

- ¿Naraku?- Repitió Sango sin comprender.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Miroku extrañado.

Ninguno recibió respuesta alguna. Inuyasha se quedó perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora... comprendía. Kikyo... ella estaba viva porque Naraku no la hirió y él estaba bien porque a causa de eso, ella no desconfiaba. Por lo tanto, no estaba sellado y por eso Kagome jamás había cruzado el pozo y por eso no lo había liberado y por eso él no quiso matarla y robarle la perla, y por eso la anciana Kaede no le había puesto el rosario y no era vieja, sino una niña que estaba bien de sus dos ojos. Y por eso la perla no se había partido en miles de pedazos y por eso Shippo no había querido robar los fragmentos para vengar la muerte de su padre y por eso Miroku no poseía la kazana y su padre y su abuelo seguían vivos y por eso no había conocido a Kagome ni a él y por eso la aldea de Sango había sido destruida y su familia estaba viva y por eso ella no quería matarlo y por eso simplemente todo tenía sentido. Tal vez... pero solo tal vez, Kagome había deseado que Naraku no existiera, queriendo que la vida de todos fuera mejor, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que al desear que Naraku no existiera, ninguno de ellos jamás se conoció.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola!! Bueno, amigas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayan entendido todo. Pero por las dudas, voy a explicarles un poco. Al parecer, Kagome deseó que Naraku no existiera nunca con la esperanza de que la vida de sus amigos y de Inuyasha fuera mejor, pero lo que nuestra chica favorita no sabía, era que al desear que el malvado de Naraku existiera puso en riesgo el futuro del viaje. ¿Por qué?, sencillo. Kikyo jamás conoció a Onigumo, por lo que entonces este bandido nunca se enamoró de ella ni do origen a Naraku. Por eso, Inuyasha y Kikyo jamás se enfrentaron, por lo que ella no murió, entonces no es necesario que Kagome fuera al Sengoku, y eso evitó que Kagome e Inuyasha se conocieran. Por parte de Sango, bueno, su aldea jamás fue destruida y su padre y Kojaku siguen vivos a causa que jamás fueron al castillo y ella entonces nunca quiso vengar la muerte de sus amigos y familia creyendo que era Inuyasha, por lo que nunca conoció ni a nuestro querido hanyou ni a Miroku. El padre y el abuelo de Miroku al no tener la maldición del kazana simplemente vivieron y por lo tanto Miroku no anda en viaje buscando a Naraku, entonces jamás conoció a Sango, ni Inuyasha ni nada. Gracias a la que la perla nunca se partió, los hermanos relámpago jamás mataron al padre de Shippo que llevaba un fragmento, por lo que él jamás conoció a Inuyasha. ¿Entienden? Y como ya dije antes, Inuyasha pidió que jamás se olvidara de sus amigos y de Kagome, por eso es que él los recuerda y ellos no. Bueno más o menos es así, ojalá les guste. Gracias por los reviews _**Setsuna17, Saku-Kag15, Novelle de Telleyrand, Bela, Friaya, LinaKro, Cherrymosh, Paula, RefiraM, Kagome Kamiya, Kiomi, Peko-chan, Carmen Taisho **_y todos los que leen. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios. Las amo con el alma y les deseo lo mejor a todas!! Sayonara!!

_**Kag-**_


	5. Harto de mentiras

**Capítulo 5: "Harto de mentiras"**

Caminó hasta quedar frente al árbol sagrado. Lo observó por un largo rato, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho. Sí, ese lugar le traía algunos recuerdos confusos. Una vez, estuvo llorando en ese lugar, pero... no recordaba por qué. Suspiró cansadamente y se acercó apenas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tembló de solo pensar que algo así podía volver a pasar. Apoyó una mano en el tronco y cerró los ojos esperando a que algo pasar, pero después de un rato, volvió a abrirlos y notó que nada anormal había sucedido. Bajó el rostro, sí, en el fondo ella quería que algo sucediera. Estaba desilusionada. Sí, se sentía tonta. Una infantil por creer que ese tipo de cosas podían pasar. Volvió a suspirar cansada y luego apoyó la frente en el tronco. Una luz volvió a iluminarla y de pronto se encontró con una mujer, sí, una mujer. Era de cabellos color azabaches, ojos castaños y la piel blanca, muy blanca. La miró con algo de inseguridad. Tenía la sensación de que la conocía, pero, esta era distinta a la que tenía con Inuyasha. Muy distinta. Lo que sintió cuando vio a Inuyasha fue calidez, seguridad, felicidad, paz, nostalgia, cariño... todo mezclado en algo que no sabía como describir. Eran sentimientos que le llenaban de emoción y casi la hacían sentir tonta. Pero con esa mujer todo era diferente, le traía sentimientos de amargura, tristeza, inseguridad, temor, cosas que no podía describir. La observó plasmada sin ser capaz de decir algo. Ella también la miró asombrada, sin comprender. Esa chica era muy similar a ella, casi se podía decir que eran idénticas. Torció la boca con disconformidad y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó la joven con desconfianza.

- Ka... Kagome- Musitó ella con miedo, intimidada por la mirada fría de esa mujer- ¿y tú?-

Kikyo abrió los ojos con impresión. ¿Kagome¿Así qué ella era la famosa Kagome?. La miró con rencor. Ella era la chica de la cual Inuyasha no dejaba de hablar ni un segundo. Una sensación de odio la recorrió de pies a cabeza con rapidez. Estaba molesta, tenía ganas de matar a esa chica de la cual Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar. La miró con desprecio y altanera.

- Mi nombre es Kikyo- Musitó con amargura observándola de mal modo.

- Mucho... gusto- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, intentando ahuyentar esos sentimientos tan perturbadores que esa mujer le traía a la mente.

Kikyo la miró nuevamente con rencor, sintiendo desprecio. Sí, tenía una sensación en el cuerpo. Por algún motivo odiaba a esa chica, lo sabía, tenía ese sentimiento. No podía evitarlo, era como si de pronto un rencor que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, renaciera en su interior y era dirigido a esa tal Kagome.

- No digo lo mismo... – Respondió con seriedad.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso no se los esperaba. La miró sorprendida con vergüenza a causa de cómo la estaba tratando, ella no le había hecho nada... ¿o sí?. No, no lo creía, porque a pesar de que ella tenía esa sensación, eso no demostraba que verdaderamente le hubiera hecho algo malo o que se conocieran¿no?. La miró asustada y se acercó apenas intentando desvanecer aquella sensación. Kikyo la miró con desconfianza.

- Oye... no... comprendo porque me tratas así... después de todo... no nos conocemos- Confesó, no le gustaba llevarse mal con la gente, de hecho, creía que nadie tenía algún tipo de problema con ella, ya que, mayormente era muy sociable y solo discutía con las personas que realmente se lo merecían.

- Oh... yo no diría lo mismo... tal vez tú no me conozcas, pero yo sé... que conoces a Inuyasha... y que él te conoce a ti- Murmuró con odio al ver la cara de asombro que ella ponía.

- I... ¿Inuyasha?... no... yo... – Balbuceó con terror. ¿Cómo sabía que Inuyasha la conocía?... ¿y cómo sabía que ella sentía conocer a Inuyasha?. Se quedó sin ser capaz de decir algo.

- Sí... yo sé que lo conoces... sé que conoces a Inuyasha y que él a ti y que por tu culpa se está alejando de las personas que quiere... y que ama... porque por si no lo sabías... Inuyasha me ama y yo lo amo a él- Comentó con veneno.

- Ah... – Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Por algún motivo, se sintió triste por lo que le acaba de decir. Sí, estaba triste, desilusionada. Pero sentía que no era la primera vez que sufría por Inuyasha y esa mujer, sentía como si habitualmente le sucediera eso. Bajó el rostro confundida y con deseos de llorar- yo... no... sabía que tú... e Inuyasha-

-Así es... él y yo estamos juntos... y somos muy felices- Interrumpió con una sonrisa malvada. Seguramente ahora no le quedarían ganas de estar con Inuyasha, y finalmente iba a dejarlo y él al sentirse desilusionado iba a olvidarse de ella.

- Pues... yo... jamás... tuve algo... con... Inuyasha... quiero que lo sepas... – Comentó Kagome sintiéndose herida por sus propias palabras. ¿En verdad no tenía nada con él?. No. ¿Y quería que tuvieran algo?. Sí.

- Que extraño... porque él no para de hablar de ti, no deja de mencionar tu nombre... – Musitó Kikyo odiosa, deseando sacarle las ilusiones a esa chiquilla.

- Bueno... pues... ya no hay nada... y si alguna vez hubo... no pasará más... – Acotó con lágrimas en los ojos- yo... será mejor que me vaya... no... te prometo... que... no volveré... nunca más... y... que seas feliz... yo... seguiré mi camino- Dijo sintiendo que finalmente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Eso espero- Finalmente Kikyo se fue dejando a Kagome sola.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales no supo que hacer salió corriendo de ahí, sintiéndose muy triste. Tonta, tonta, tonta, pensaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué le hería saber que Inuyasha era de otra mujer?. ¿Por qué la lastimaba tanto saber que jamás podría volver a verlo?. Secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ya, debía olvidarlo, él... era de otra especie de mundo y tal vez... era lo mejor. Si él amaba a otra chica, no podía entrometerse y hacer sufrir a otras personas. Paró de correr y se sentó en un pequeño banco que había en el templo. Miró el cielo con un nudo en la garganta. El viento jugó con sus cabellos y luego de eso, ella bajó la mirada.

- Perdóname... Inuyasha- Susurró con dolor.

&&&&&&&&

Los miró nuevamente sintiéndose un tanto aliviado por lo que había descubierto. Suspiró aliviado y nuevamente sintió que algo no andaba bien. Es cierto, sus amigos... fácilmente ellos podrían quedarse con él, pero... ¿Y Kagome?. A menos que Naraku existiera, Kagome no podría atravesar el pozo y por lo tanto jamás podrían verse.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Miroku.

- Miroku, Sango, tengo que hablar con ustedes... debo contarles... algo... – Ordenó. Sin ser capaces de negarse a lo que Inuyasha les había dicho, ambos se acercaron y se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata que el hanyou había preparado rápidamente, no sabía cuanto podría llevarle explicarles todo- necesito... que escuchen algo- Dijo finalmente suspirando, intentando pensar por donde tendría que empezar.

- Te escuchamos... Inuyasha- Respondió el monje con algo de impaciencia.

- Bien... yo... maldición... no sé por donde empezar- Ambos los miraron extrañados y finalmente Inuyasha clavó sus ojos dorados con seriedad- les contaré... nosotros... nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo. Les explicaré, hace cincuenta años, un bandido llamado Onigumo, le dio origen a un hanyou muy poderoso... Naraku- Comentó con rapidez.

- El nombre que dijiste antes... – Recordó Sango con impresión.

- Así es... Naraku... tiene que ver en la vida de cada uno de nosotros... ¿recuerdan a Kikyo?- Preguntó en un susurro cuando mencionó su nombre. Ambos asintieron- pues bien... ella y yo fuimos engañados por Naraku, por lo que ella murió por culpa de él y luego me selló a mí en el árbol sagrado, ya que, Naraku tomó mi forma para matarla a ella- Miroku y Sango abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por lo que le estaba contando- luego de eso... llegó Kagome, ella... es la reencarnación de Kikyo y fue quien trajo la perla de Shikon nuevamente a este mundo, pero, con el motivo de querer salvar a un niño que había sido atrapado por un pájaro youkai que se había tragado la perla, lanzó una flecha purificadora y terminó por partir la perla en miles de fragmentos... así fue como ambos comenzamos la búsqueda de los fragmentos- Inuyasha tomó aire- luego de eso Conocimos a Shippo y después... – Fue así como él les contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que ellos habían vivido y como se habían conocido. Después de contarles los miró- ¿y bien?-

- Vaya... me parece... muy extraño que... no sé... sepas una vida acerca de nosotros... que es... totalmente... irreal- Contestó Miroku.

- No es irreal, esa es la vida que todos vivimos, esto es... lo que es irreal, esta la versión paralela- Casi tronó Inuyasha fuera de control- escucha... luego de una batalla en la que Naraku escapó, Kagome y yo estábamos solos y vimos una estrella fugaz y pedimos un deseo y... yo pedí nunca olvidarme de ustedes porque planeaba usar la perla para convertirme en un verdadero youkai y tenía miedo de que luego de eso no los recordara, por eso, pedí nunca olvidarlos, pero al parecer... Kagome con la esperanza de hacer feliz la vida de todos nosotros, pidió que Naraku nunca existiera, lo que ella no sabía era que eso cambiaría el curso de la historia... por eso yo los recuerdo, pero ustedes no a mí... ¿comprenden ahora?-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron observándolos sin comprender. Bueno, sí lo comprendían, pero estaban confundidos. No podían evitar estar un poco perturbados por aquella historia que el chico acaba de contarles. Todo sonaba muy absurdo, pero por algún motivo no podían negarle nada y no podían decirle que todo era una tontería. En el fondo, sabían que toda esa historia era cierta, pero que por alguna razón les costaba creer que fuera así.

- Bueno... no podemos decirte que lo que nos contaste sea una mentira... pero... es muy difícil de creer- Confesó Miroku sintiéndose un poco triste, porque en verdad, aquella realidad en la que le habia contado Inuyasha que vivía le parecía muy fea y demasiado triste, ya que, su padre y su abuelo no estaban vivos y al parecer él también podía llegar a morir a causa de esa tal kazana, el agujero negro de su mano derecha, maldición de ese tal Naraku- entiende que estamos viviendo en una realidad muy diferente a la que nos has contado amigo... -

- Lo sé... tal vez suene absurdo, pero les juro que es la verdad... – Interrumpió Inuyasha con ansiedad.

- Inuyasha, nadie dice que nos estés diciendo mentiras, pero... es muy duro de aceptar... sobre todo porque mi padre estaría muerto y mi hermano sería un sirviente de aquel ser tan horrible- Comentó Sango recordando su vida en esa realidad, sí, su padre y Kojaku muertos por culpa de una trampa de Naraku, y luego él un sirviente de ese maldito.

- Comprendo, pero... – Dudó un momento, ya era suficiente, no podía seguir obligándolos a aceptar esa vida que no existía ya más. Al parecer, ambos estaban muy felices con esa realidad en la que estaban ahora. Después de todo, Miroku tenía a su padre y a su abuelo y Sango a su familia y sus amigos¿por qué habría de amargarlos intentando que vivan o recuerden una vida que probablemente jamás volviera?. Suspiró cansado y los miró una vez más- quédense esta noche... después de todo... Miroku supongo que en ninguna mansión creyeron el cuento de que una nube de energía maligna estaba encima de su techo... ¿cierto?-

- Ah... eh... estás... en lo cierto... – Respondió despreocupadamente pero sorprendido de que él supiera como solía hacer las cosas. Luego sonrió, claro, Inuyasha lo conocía desde hace bastante, tal vez, en su vida paralela solía hacerlo más seguido. Después de todo, según lo que le había contado, no tenían muchos lugares cómodos en donde dormir.

- Muchas gracias Inuyasha- Dijo Sango con una sonrisa. Inuyasha le devolvió una mirada. Al menos ahora tenía a sus amigos, pero ahora le faltaba Kagome.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa de Kikyo, ya que, el hanyou supuso que podrían quedarse ahí, después de todo, eran sus amigos. Una vez que llegaron, la sacerdotisa salió a recibirlos, creyendo que era solo Inuyasha, pero su rostro de felicidad cambió cuando lo vio acompañado de aquellos entrometidos que estuvieron por la tarde. Los miró con algo de rencor y altanera. Sango frunció el ceño e intentó ignorarla, le dirigió una mirada a Miroku que hizo una seña para que se calmara, sí, aunque creía que no, conocía muy bien a la castaña, sabía que estaba molesta con aquella sacerdotisa, por lo que, prefirió no darle más motivos para contestarle de mala manera. Inuyasha se acercó y Kikyo lo miró molesta, casi hastiada de que estuviera con esos.

- Kikyo... ellos... son Miroku y Sango... mis... amigos... los invité a quedarse, al menos esta noche y pensé que no iba a molestarle compartir tu casa con ellos¿esta bien?- Inuyasha la observó esperando la respuesta.

Kikyo bufó. Claro que no estaba bien. Estaba pésimo. Ella no quería que esos dos estuvieran ahí, porque distraían a Inuyasha. Cuando le dijo a esa tal Kagome que Inuyasha no la quería, creyó haberse liberado por completo de las molestias y los impedimentos para que él volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero al parecer, se había equivocado. Esos dos también formaban parte de lo que estaba perturbando al chico, por eso estaba molesta. No quería que se quedaran, porque finalmente creyó que Inuyasha estaría solo con ella, pero eso cambiaba sus planes. Volvió a bufar y torció la boca molesta, verdaderamente enojada y sus ojos castaños, fríos e inexpresivos demostraban que lo estaba.

- Sí... está... todo bien- Luego miró a los jóvenes e intento sonreírles falsamente- pueden pasar... Kaede está preparando una comida deliciosa- Dicho esto le hizo una seña a Inuyasha- ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Preguntó impaciente.

Inuyasha asintió y Kaede invitó a los chicos a que pasaran a comer. Ambos comenzaron a caminar sintiéndose algo tontos, ya que, ninguno hablaba. El hanyou miró a Kikyo un poco perturbado. Luego suspiró con más tranquilidad. ¿Qué lo ponían tan nervioso?. Eso no podía ponerlo así, cuando estaba con Kagome a solas, siempre estaba nervioso, hasta hubo ocasiones en las que temblaba y se sentía acorralado y muy sonrojado. Eso era una pavada comparado a todas las veces que había estado en situaciones verdaderamente terribles. La miró una vez más y ella hizo lo mismo.

- La vi...- Dijo al fin la sacerdotisa.

- ¿A quién?- Preguntó Inuyasha confuso.

- A ella... a Kagome- Musitó apenas.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos asustado. ¿Había visto a Kagome?... ¿Dónde¿cómo¿cuándo¿por qué?. Se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino y la miró seriamente. De pronto sintió que algo estaba mal, que le estaba ocultando algo y que eso, no era nada bueno, al menos para él.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Volvió a preguntar para cerciorarse que de no estuviera equivocado.

- Que vi a Kagome y me dijo... cosas horribles– Contó Kikyo haciéndose la herida.

- ¿Cosas horribles?... ¿qué te dijo?- Inuyasha cada vez estaba más desesperado.

- Pues... yo estaba caminando por el bosque, cuando llegue al árbol sagrado y de pronto vi como sí alguien estuviera ahí, me acerqué y sin querer puse una mano en el tronco y una chica se apareció frente a mí, le pregunté quien era y ella me dijo que se llamaba Kagome, ahí recordé que era el mismo nombre que la chica que tú mencionaste antes- Relató la sacerdotisa con su mejor voz de buena- luego de eso, me presenté yo y le dije que me llamaba Kikyo, le pregunté si ella te conocía y me dijo que sí, que estaban juntos que la amabas y que ibas a irte con ella y que me dejarías sola porque no me querías y que ella ganaría y se quedaría contigo por el resto de su vida y que yo era una tonta, que debía hacerme a un lado porque sino no se haría responsable y que iba a matarme si no lo hacía-

Inuyasha se quedó de pie, sin ser capaz de decir nada. No, eso no era cierto. Conocía a Kagome más que a él mismo y sabía que por más que sus mundos cambiaran, que sus vidas fueran otras, que sus cuerpos fueran otros y que todo a su alrededor cambiara, ella jamás sería distinta. Ella siempre era sincera, amable, solidaria, cariñosa, dulce, simpática, adorable... simplemente Kagome. Lo que le estaba contando Kikyo no tenía nada que ver con la mujer que él recordaba y sabía perfectamente que era una mentira, además... Kagome... por más de que le doliera en el alma, no lo recordaba, no sabía quien era, por lo tanto, nunca podría haberle dicho a Kikyo que sabía quién era él. Eso lo terminó de convencer de que lo que le estaba contando la sacerdotisa, era una horrible mentira. La miró con seriedad, frío y distante. Por él, Kikyo podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero hablar mal de Kagome, eso no iba a permitirlo.

- Kikyo... ya no mientas más- Murmuró siniestro y con la voz ronca. Kikyo se quedó muda, sabiendo que no le había creído- sé que Kagome sería incapaz de decirte algo semejante, la conozco más que a mí mismo y sé como es, y ella nunca cambia a pesar de que todo sea distinto... por eso, sé que me estás mintiendo-

- Eso no es cierto, ella se fue... no está contigo, la única que está a tu lado, soy yo... – Bramó Kikyo fuera de control.

- Eso tampoco es verdad, estás aquí, por que la vida en la cual vivía fue alterada, pero en realidad, tú jamás estuviste conmigo... la única persona que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, fue Kagome- Confesó con nostalgia y tristeza.

Era verdad que quería a Kagome, pero... por más que Kikyo fuera distinta en este momento, él también la quería... maldita sea... ¿por qué... demonios no podía decidirse?. Es cierto, Kikyo nunca había estado a su lado, pero... ambas chicas compartieron momentos muy importantes en su vida, ambas estuvieron, en épocas diferentes pero lo hicieron. Sí, Kikyo había sacrificado su vida por él, pero... Kagome, ella también había sacrificado su vida en su mundo para estar a su lado. Ambas... tenían la misma importancia para él. Extrañaba a Kagome, mucho... por eso es que trataba mal a Kikyo, porque estaba nervioso, confundido... Extrañaba muchas cosas de Kagome... a ella, el conjuro... recién ahora se daba cuenta cuánto extrañaba aquella maldita cosa. Se había quejado sin cesar desde que tenía el collar, pero ahora también comprendía que ese collar era una de las tantas cosas que lo mantenían unido a Kagome. Suspiró con pesar y Kikyo lo miró rencorosa, sintiéndose verdaderamente tonta.

- Entiendo... no me crees, pero bueno... de todos modos, ella está en otro mundo¿no es así?... jamás podrás verla, nunca... por lo que jamás podrán estar juntos... – Dijo satisfecha con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ya buscaré la manera... de traerla de nuevo y si para eso, es necesario que todo vuelva a la normalidad y que Naraku vuelva a existir y nos mate ambos... correré el riego... - Sentenció con seriedad y una mirada firme.

Inuyasha se alejó, dispuesto a encontrar una solución. Estaba harto de las mentiras, cansado de que todo el mundo le mintiera, cansado de vivir en una mentira y cansado de ser una mentira. No le importaba que fuera, no quería ni siquiera pensar que podía ser, simplemente haría lo que fuera necesario. Pero para eso, tenía que hablar con alguien, es cierto, la pulga Myouga tenía que saber. No era necesario que supiera toda la historia, no. Simplemente con algunos detalles y suposiciones le sacaría lo que quería. Miró a Kikyo una vez más. Tal vez esta fuera la última vez que la viera con vida.¿Sería correcto arruinar la vida de Kikyo para arreglar la suya?. Siguió caminando, sintiéndose impotente. En esos momentos estaba decidiendo entre la vida de Kikyo y el volver a estar con Kagome. Tal vez... si pudiera encontrar una manera de hacer que Kagome volviera sin sacrificar la vida de Kikyo... Esa misma noche partiría en busca de la respuesta para el problema, en busca de una solución.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Bueno amigas... hola!! Verdaderamente quedé agotada. Son la 1:30 y yo sigo aquí... y en mis vacaciones, jaja n.nU Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y por lo que se darán cuenta, este fic es 100 anti-Kikyo, jeje. No sé, solo me salió así. No podemos hacer nada, después de todo, creo que muy dentro de su corazón, Kikyo guarda mucho odio a todos los amigos de Inuyasha. Lo muestra demasiado... es muy poco disimulada, jaja. Amigas las quiero mucho. Gracias por los reviews y les deseo lo mejor. Las amo con el alma!! ;)

_**Kag-**_


	6. Un reencuentro doloroso

**Capítulo 6: "****Un reencuentro doloroso****"**

Kikyo lo miró con rencor sintiéndose tonta y despreciada. Veía como poco a poco Inuyasha se alejaba de ella, no podía permitirlo, además, se había tomado la molestia de desilusionar a esa chiquilla. Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la miró una vez más antes de marcharse y luego siguió caminando. Frunció el ceño, hastiada y sobre todo furiosa, muy enojada, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera. De pronto miró la perla que llevaba en su cuello. Eso era, la Perla de Shikon, esa era la solución. Rió malvadamente.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!- Gritó.

Él ladeó el rostro sin comprender y la miró nuevamente, directo a los ojos. Le dolía verla, lo lastimaba tener que observarla directamente a los ojos y no poder dejar de ver a Kagome en ella, de recordarla y se reprochaba por eso, ya que, eran muy distintas, y él lo sabía o al menos creía saberlo. Kikyo levantó la perla en alto y rió. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sin comprender las verdaderas intenciones de la sacerdotisa.

- Ki... Kikyo... ¿qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó casi en un hilo de voz.

- Siempre vas a ser mío, jamás dejaré que alguien se interponga entre nosotros¿y sabes que?... esa chica... jamás me dijo nada de lo que te dije, fui yo quien se ocupó personalmente de romperle las ilusiones de una buena vez por todas, no podía permitir que se siguiera entrometiendo... – Dijo con rencor al recordar a la chica.

- Eres... ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Musitó con tristeza al ver la verdadera cara de esa mujer- ¡¡buscaré una solución para todo esto!!... ¡¡ya verás!! - Bramó con seguridad dispuesto a marcharse.

- Eso... es lo que tú crees... – Musitó ella lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Indagó con algo de temor.

- ¿Ves esta perla?... sí, la conoces... es la perla de Shikon, como sabes... es muy poderosa y tiene la capacidad de conceder los deseos que se le pidan, pero solo... puede pedirse uno solo... ¿y sabes?... pienso utilizarlo en este momento... ahora... y contigo- Comentó con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

- ¡¡Espera un momento!!... ¡¡no cometas una estupidez!!- Tronó con terror de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Kikyo cerró los ojos y tomó la perla entre sus finas manos blancas. Unos destellos comenzaron a salir de esta misma y de pronto, Inuyasha comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho. Era... era como si de pronto... Su cuerpo ya no respondiera y se sentía terriblemente mareado. Varias imágenes se agolparon en su mente. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, sus amigos... todos... en ese momento no veía sus rostros. Eran personas, desconocidas para él. Definitivamente lo eran. La imagen de Kagome se apareció frente a sus ojos, la miró con ternura, pero luego, su cara también se fue borrando hasta quedar en una imagen vacía, sin apariencia. Ya no la veía, ni a ella ni a sus amigos, ya no... los conocía. Se sentía extraño. Todo volvió a la normalidad y la perla dejó de brillar. Inuyasha recobró el sentido y miró a todos lados¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?. Miró a Kikyo y esta sonrió satisfecha.

- Hola... Inuyasha...

- ¡Feh!... ¡¡yo no hablo con humanos!!... – Dijo él sin delicadeza alguna y en un tono bastante brusco.

- Ya lo veo... – Respondió ella con algo de simpatía- entonces... ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo?-

- Eee... yo...

Inuyasha se sonrojó terriblemente y Kikyo rió complacida. Lo había logrado. Sí, al fin esa perla había servido para algo. Su deseo, había sido aceptado. Inuyasha, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, terco, brusco, sin delicadeza y desconfiado, el mismo que conoció aquella vez. Eso la aliviaba, ya nada podría interferirse entre ellos, mucho menos personas que no recordaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ya no habría más amigos que no lo reconocían... y muchos menos... chicas de otros mundos.

- Vamos a la aldea... ¿quieres?- Sugirió como siempre, con ese tono tan característico de ella.

- ¡Feh!...

Kikyo comenzó a caminar y después de unos segundos, Inuyasha la siguió. Pasaron por el árbol sagrado. Kikyo lo miró con repugnancia al recordar a Kagome e Inuyasha, tan solo lo miró. Ese árbol ya era viejo, debería caerse de una buena vez. Después de todo, a nadie le importaba¿no?. Es cierto, ya nada quedaba en él. Nasa de aquel Inuyasha el cual había viajado con sus amigos, nada de aquel joven tierno y cálido. Absolutamente... nada.

&&&&&&&&

Kagome paseó en su habitación. Es cierto, ya basta de mentiras. ¿A quién engañaba?. Inuyasha... debía volver a verlo. Estaba enojada, sí, enojada con ella misma. Más que nada, decepcionada, desilusionada. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a sus amigos?. A Miroku, a Sango, a Shippo, a Kirara, a la anciana Kaede, a Kouga y especialmente... a Inuyasha. No podía. ¡¡Por Kami!!... ¡¡qué tonta había sido!!. Pedir aquel deseo no fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado¿a quién se le hubiera ocurrido pedir que Naraku no existiera?. Cierto, lo había hecho pensando que así, la vida de todos sería mejor, pero... ¡¡cuánto se equivocó!!. Además... ahora debía buscar una manera de volver. Bajó el rostro con tristeza. Lo había recordado todo... sí. De alguna manera... por alguna razón... después de ver a Kikyo y de huir de su presencia, muchas cosas habían vuelto a su mente. Todo, absolutamente todo. Cerró los ojos, pensando por qué Kikyo hacía todo eso. Sonrió de forma tonta, aquella mujer se aprovechó de su _amnesia_ temporal para manipular sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Suspiró. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver. Un momento, sí había una forma.

- El pozo... – Susurró recordando aquel portal. ¿También eso había olvidado?.

Salió corriendo sin dar muchas explicaciones. Que ella se acordara de su verdadera vida, no quiere decir que todos lo hubieran hecho. ¿Acaso había dicho... _su verdadera vida_?. Era extraño decir que esa fuera la vida real que ella tenía. Pero, en cierto modo era cierto, ya que, todo su mundo giraba alrededor de sus amigos, Inuyasha y la misión que debía cumplir en el Sengoku. Era todo... tan extraño. Llegó al pozo cansada y algo agitada. Tomó aire, una, dos, tres veces y se dio valor. Tenía que intentarlo. Miró el interior del pozo, sintiendo miedo. Temor de que nada ocurriera y que perdiera a sus amigos para siempre.

-_Kagome... yo confío en ti... _

Aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente. Es cierto, Inuyasha confiaba en ella... y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para volver a estar a su lado y detener todo esto que estaba pasando. Seguramente tenía que haber una salida, pero... ¿cuál?. Suspiró, eso ya lo pensaría, ahora... tenía que volver con sus amigos... con Inuyasha. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro nuevamente. Sin mirar, se lanzó dentro del pozo y se quedó un rato sin hacer movimiento alguno. Luego de eso, levantó su vista, y pudo ver claramente el cielo estrellado. Estaba... estaba... en el Sengoku. Sonrió de felicidad y miró todo a su alrededor. Debía ver a sus amigos, tenía que verlos. Comenzó a correr tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Corrió y corrió sin importarle que pudiera caer y lastimarse, lo que más quería en ese momento era ver a Inuyasha y a sus amigos y decirles cuantos los quería, cuanto los necesitaba. Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba el árbol sagrado y vio a alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

&&&&&&&&

Luego de haber caminado un poco por ahí, decidió ir a dar una vuelta más antes de irse a dormir. Estaba realmente confundido, se sentía extraño, como si... ya no fuera el mismo. Bufó cansado de sus pensamientos. Estaba diciendo tonterías, ya que, no creía que nada hubiera cambiado. Se quedó mirando un rato el árbol sagrado. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí?. De pronto sintió un ruido de arbusto. Se volteó rápidamente y preparó sus garras. Al instante una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños apareció. La miró extrañado y confundido, y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Sin tener la oportunidad de nada vio como la chica se lanzó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sintió que su corazón latía con violencia y la respiración se le volvió dificultosa. ¿Qué demonios...?. La miró pasmado sin poder apartarla de su pecho.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!... ¡¡Inuyasha!!- Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Pero qué...?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el hanyou.

- Perdóname... perdóname... lo siento tanto...

En ese momento Inuyasha la apartó con algo de delicadeza y observó atentamente. Ella tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y lo veía de una manera muy triste. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y no le quitaba la vista de encima. ¿Quién era esa chica¿por qué lo conocía si él no?.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó confundido sin perder el contacto el visual.

- Que me perdones... porque yo no sabía quien eras... no te recordaba... y la vez que nos vimos por medio del árbol sagrado... yo... te dije que no sabía... que no te conocía, pero... ahora me acuerdo de todo... – Comentó atropelladamente sin parar de llorar.

Nuevamente la miró sin comprender. ¿De qué estaba hablando?. ¿Qué no recordaba quién era él?... el árbol sagrado... ¿qué tenía que ver?. Sacudió su cabeza espantando todos los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente, no tenía idea que le pasaba a esa chica, verdaderamente estaba loca. Se apartó de ella con brusquedad y la miró ceñudo y con la mirada fría desde su altura.

- Escucha niña... yo no te conozco... no tengo idea de quién eres y si tienes problemas mentales lo mejor será que veas un doctor o algún especialista espiritual... – Acotó con frialdad y burla.

- ¿Eh?... pero Inuyasha... ¿de qué hablas?... soy yo... ¡¡Kagome!!- Gritó desesperada- entiendo que... estés enojado conmigo... dolido... porque no te recordé aquella vez, pero ya te pedí perdón por eso, no fue mi intención, no sabía nada... no recordaba nada... estaba vacía, pero ahora, ahora... sé todo... no tienes que ser así conmigo... -

- Chiquilla... yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, jamás te he visto antes y no sé de que demonios me estás hablando... así que... lo mejor será que te vayas...

- Pero... Inuyasha- Murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Ya vete... – Fue todo lo que dijo mientras que se daba vuelta y se marchaba.

Kagome se quedó de pie sin saber que decir. Ese... ese no era Inuyasha. No, no era el Inuyasha que conocía. ¿Qué... qué había pasado con él?. Ahora se comportaba frío, indiferente, distante, como si todo lo que logró ser durante ese tiempo con ella desapareciera. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió y caminó a su par.

- Te dije que te fueras... ¿qué acaso no entiendes?- Retó Inuyasha de mal humor. Esa chica le estaba hartando la paciencia. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no la conocía?.

- Inuyasha... no puedes decirme eso... ¿cómo... cómo es que no me recuerdas?... es decir... yo... tú... nosotros- Balbuceó nerviosa y casi al borde del descontrol.

- Nosotros nada... ¿no entiendes cuándo te hablan?... pareces ser una chica bastante testaruda... tienes que comprender... yo no te conozco... no sé quién eres y tampoco me interesa saberlo... vete ya niña, me estás hartando y si sigues molestando te juro que voy a matarte – Gruñó hastiado.

- No... no... puedes decirme... eso... ese... ese no eres tú, serías incapaz de hacerme daño... no puedes... hablarme de esa manera... – Musitó con dolor y con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente. No podía creerlo, Inuyasha la estaba tratando de manera muy fea, era horrible, doloroso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. ¿Estaba enojado?. No, no era eso, porque cuando se enojaba Inuyasha no decía esas cosas tan horribles. El joven hanyou la miró sin remordimiento alguna, esa chica era extraña y al parecer estaba muy mal de la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino y regresar a donde debía estar.

- Es... – Se detuvo al escucharla hablar, pero de espaldas a ella- es... por ella¿cierto?... por Kikyo... -

- ¿Cómo demonios es que la conoces?- Tronó sintiendo miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo a la sacerdotisa. La miró desafiante, pero ella seguía con la mirada pérdida en el suelo y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, esa imagen en verdad le causó algo en su interior, pero volvió a la realidad- ¡responde!-

- Yo...

No fue capaz de continuar, salió corriendo de ese lugar, huyendo de su presencia, la que tanto dolor le estaba causando en esos momentos. Corrió, sin importarle donde. Llegó luego frente a un pequeño lago y cayo de rodillas, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía evitarlo, no podía, simplemente estaba explotando por dentro, sentía dolor, angustia, remordimiento por aquel deseo que había pedido. Definitivamente no reparó en las consecuencias, pero, era todo, tan extraño, desconcertante. Inuyasha y ella se había visto, y él le había dicho que se acordara, pero no podía hacerlo, y ese era el Inuyasha que ella conocía, no este tan distinto... tan... frío.

- Disculpa... ¿te encuentras bien?...

Una voz femenina llamó su atención. Levantó el rostro y vio a una chica de cabellos castaños que la observaba con preocupación y junto a ella, un monje de cabellos oscuros que la observaban de la misma manera. Sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña sin poder parar de llorar.

- ¡¡Sango!!... ¡¡amiga!!- Dijo angustiada.

- ¿Ah?- Sango correspondió el brazo de la chica que estaba tan desesperada. Miró a Miroku que levantó los hombros confundido. Volvió la vista a Kagome sin comprender, ella... la conocía, esa chica sabía quien era. Por alguna razón, ella también sentía eso y sentía que esa joven, había hecho lo mismo por ella en una ocasión- oye¿estás lastimada?... ¿sucedió algo?- Preguntó nuevamente.

- No... – Murmuró separándose y secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Entonces... ¿qué sucede?- Investigó el monje.

- Miroku... – Dijo la chica ante el asombro de ambos. También lo conocía a él- yo... es decir... Inuyasha... él... actúa muy extraño... ya no es el mismo y me dijo cosas horribles- Musitó con dolor y nuevas lágrimas.

- ¿Inuyasha?... Sango¿acaso no es el nombre de aquel hanyou?-

- Sí... él es...

- ¿Ustedes... conocen a Inuyasha?- Acotó Kagome asombrada.

- Bueno... en realidad, nosotros... no lo conocemos... o al menos eso pensamos... – Respondió Miroku.

- Él dice conocernos desde hace bastante y nos contó una historia rara acerca de nuestras vidas... – Agregó Sango.

- Pero luego de que volvió con la sacerdotisa esa, dijo no saber quienes éramos y la mujer aprovechó para echarnos, ya que, desde un principio se opuso a que nos quedáramos... fue... Inuyasha el que nos invitó con muchas amabilidad- Confesó el monje.

- Sí... después de que estuvo con la sacerdotisa negó habernos contado algo o recordarnos- Suspiró Sango.

-_Lo sabía, entonces... Kikyo tiene que ver en todo esto... de lo contrario¿por qué Inuyasha actuaría de esa manera tan fría y distante?_- Kagome dudó un momento- _tuvo que pasar algo en ese momento, en el momento preciso en el que Inuyasha acompañó a Kikyo, algo... pero... ¿qué?_- Sus mejillas sonrosadas se encendieron más y las lágrimas salieron nuevamente por sus ojos.

- Díganos... ¿cuál es su nombre señorita?- Preguntó Miroku.

- Ah... olvidé presentarme... yo... soy Kagome...

- ¿Kagome?... excelencia... ella es la chica de la cual Inuyasha nos habló antes... – Dijo Sango con asombro.

- ¿Inuyasha... les habló de mí?... qué... ¿qué fue lo que les dijo?- Kagome se puso de pie y los miró seriamente a ambos.

- Él nos dijo... nos contó algo acerca de ti, que fuiste tú quién lo liberó de una tal árbol y que tampoco lo recordabas... – Comentó la castaña.

- Ya veo... – Fue todo lo que dijo- _ahora estoy más segura... Kikyo tiene que ver en todo esto, de seguro, fue ella quien hizo que Inuyasha cambiara tan drásticamente... pero... ¿cómo lo hizo?... ¿cómo logró que Inuyasha olvidara todo y volviera a ser como era antes?_- Se preguntó.

Se levantó decididamente. No podía permitir que sucediera esto. Tenía que recuperar a Inuyasha, además... estaba segura que todo lo que estaba pasando era por culpa de Kikyo, pero... ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?. Bajó el rostro y se dio la vuelta. Miroku y Sango se miraron intrigados.

- Disculpe señorita Kagome... ¿pero... dónde va?...

- Con Kikyo... tengo que hablar con ella- Respondió con autoridad.

- Pero... esa mujer no es buena... – Contrarrestó Sango.

- Sí, lo sé... en el pasado... quiso matarme...

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntaron ambos jóvenes asombrados de que así fuera.

- Sí, fue... en cierta ocasión... por suerte... por suerte llegó Inuyasha y salvó mi vida... pero... jamás le dije que pasó entra nosotras... es que... no quería herirlo con ese comentario... – Musitó recordando el hecho.

-_ Kagome¿qué ocurrió entre Kikyo y tú?..._

-_Me arrebató el fragmento de la perla de Shikon, perdóname..._

-_¡No te estoy preguntando eso!, no me digas que Kikyo fue capaz de..._

-_¡¡No preguntes!!..._

-_Kagome..._

Es cierto, ella misma había decido ocultarle aquello. Le había dicho que no preguntara más. Pero... ¿Inuyasha habría hecho algo si le hubiera contado la verdad?. ¿Habría sido capaz de matar a Kikyo cuando ella lo desafió?. No, lo dudaba mucho, después de todo, él la amaba¿o no?. Suspiró cansada espantando aquellos recuerdos del pasado. Sí, eran recuerdos... dolorosos recuerdos.

- Kagome... ¿piensas ir tras ella?... después de todo... podría hacerte daño- No entendía el motivo, pero se sentía capacitada para darle consejos, después de todo, la sentía como... su mejor amiga.

- Sí... pienso... arreglar todo esto... ya hacer que Inuyasha... vuelva a ser... el mismo de antes...

- Señorita Kagome, queremos decirle... que... estamos dispuestos s sacrificar nuestras vidas de ahora, para poder volver a ser todo como antes... – Sentenció Miroku.

- Pero... si sus vidas regresaran a ser como las de antes... ustedes... no serían muy felices... Sango no tendría a su padre y su hermana estaría bajo el control de Naraku, con un único fragmento como método de vida... y Miroku... no tendrías ni a y tu abuelo ni a tu papá... y vivirías pendiente de no morir a causa de tu kazana... – Recordó Kagome, demostrándole que sus vidas, estaban mejor así. Después de todo, tenían a sus seres amados y estaban juntos, que no los recordaran a Inuyasha y a ella, era menor, al igual que todo lo demás, aunque le doliera.

- Pero... tendríamos... amigos... increíbles... y un objetivo por el cual luchar- Contrarrestó este.

- Así es... y también, estaríamos siempre juntos... sin importar que sucediera- Animó Sango.

- Pero yo... yo... no podría... no podría sacrificar sus vidas felices por hacer que Inuyasha vuelva...

- Eso no importa, por lo que sabemos, éramos muy felices y si sufrimos en el pasado, pues... es algo... que superaremos con su ayuda... ¿cierto?- Preguntó la exterminadora con una amplia sonrisa.

- Amigos... yo...

Sin poder decir nada más los abrazó a ambos, para su sorpresa. Lloró un minuto y se contuvo de no seguir más. Estaba tan... asustada. No sabía como podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Cómo haría?. Suspiró y los miró nuevamente. Les sonrió con gracia y bajó la vista.

- Díganos que tenemos que hacer... – Dijo Miroku con solemnidad.

- Tendríamos... tendríamos que volver a armar la historia de nuevo... - Comentó en voz baja.

- De acuerdo... eso haremos... – Se entusiasmó Sango.

- Amigos... yo...

- Ya no diga más señorita Kagome, nosotros hemos decidido cambiar nuestras vidas... para una mejor- Contrarrestó Miroku sabiendo lo que vendría luego.

- Eso... eso... es lo que ustedes no comprenden... ¡¡no tendrán una vida mejor!!... al menos, eso pienso... porque... no tendrán a su familia... y solo por un capricho mío... tal vez... el destino quiso esto, tal vez el destino quiso que Inuyasha tuviera una segunda oportunidad con Kikyo... y yo... no quiero interferir en eso- Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- además... creo... creo que lo mejor es esto... no quiero ser la culpable de arruinar la vida de ninguno de ustedes... ¿comprenden?... dejemos todo como está... – Tomó aire y luego siguió- sé... que les dije que tendríamos que volver a armar la historia, bueno, no lo haremos¿sÍ?... ahora... busquemos un lugar donde dormir-

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar sintiéndose culpable. No podía, no podía ser la causante del dolor de sus amigos, además, Inuyasha estaba feliz con Kikyo, siempre lo había estado. ¿Por qué arruinarle esa felicidad¿por qué querer cambiarlo?. Tal vez, esto era lo mejor, que todos tuvieran una hermosa vida... sin ella. ¡Ja¡qué ironía!, antes... era Inuyasha el que quería que lo recordaran, ya que, al parecer ninguno sabía quien era, estaba fuera de la vida de todos, y ahora, ella lo vivía en carne propia, podía sentir el dolor que Inuyasha sintió. Suspiró cansadamente y encendió una fogata. Dormirían ahí, después de todo... Kikyo los había echado del pueblo. Todos se acomodaron junto a un árbol y Kagome miró a sus amigos.

- Oye, iremos... iremos a dar una vuelta... – Dijo Sango tímidamente parándose junto con el monje.

- ¡Oh!... claro adelante vayan, creo... que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar... – Contestó ella guiñándole un ojo a su amiga que sonrió.

- Gracias, volveremos pronto... – Sentenció Miroku mientras que caminaba seguido de la exterminadora.

Ella sonrió complacida, al menos ellos dos estaban juntos. Que no se recordaran era lo de menos, después de todo si estaban destinados a enamorarse... pasaría¿cierto?. Bajó la vista aturdida... ¿destinados a enamorarse?. Se sintió muy adolorida de que ese no fuera su destino. Se acomodó un poco en el tronco y cerró sus ojos. De pronto sintió una presencia, algo extraño. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente cuando lo vieron. No era capa de decir nada. Solo... lo veía como si fuera un extraño.

- Inu... yasha...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola!! Bueno amigas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo 6!! Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por el apoyo!! Espero que sigan dejando sus reviews!! Les agradezco por tanto cariño y por siempre estar. Muchas gracias y suerte en todo!! Nos vemos!!! Bye!

_**Kag-**_


	7. Revelando sentimientos

**Capítulo 7: "Revelando sentimientos"**

Su cuerpo era rodeado por una luz brillante, casi cegadora. Ella lo miró sin comprender y pestañó un par de veces para corroborar que no fuera un sueño. Pero él seguía estando en el mismo lugar, observándola fijamente a través de sus ojos que se igualaban a las intensas llamas de la fogata que tenían enfrente. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba cansada, pensaba que ya no podía llorar más, pero... se había equivocado.

- Inu... yasha...

-_Kagome... no llores, por favor... sabes... que eso me lastima mucho..._

- ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo puedes decirme que no llore... cuando fuiste tú quién me trató tan mal?- Reprochó ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

-_Kagome..._

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y sacó las manos que le tapaban la cara. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y sin permiso alguno, limpió cada una de las lágrimas que ella dejaba escapar. La observó dulcemente y le sonrió de manera tranquila y acompasada, sin peder la ternura.

- Inuyasha... yo... no comprendo... – Confesó sintiéndose tonta- hace momentos... me dijiste que no me recordabas y que no sabías quien era, que me fuera y me trataste de una manera muy horrible, muy... dolorosa... -

-_Ese... ese no soy yo... bueno... sí, pero... no soy la persona que tú recuerdas... ese Inuyasha... desapareció... para siempre_...

- ¿A qué te refieres con que... desapareció?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-_Yo... no estoy muy seguro... pero... Kagome, antes... recordaba todo, sabía quienes eran Miroku y Sango, sabía quien eras tú... pero después de haber estado con Kikyo... yo... es decir, mi cuerpo... no recuerda nada..._

- Pero... ¿por qué?...

-_Yo tampoco... sé... pero, si de algo estoy seguro... es que fue Kikyo..._

- ¿Quieres decir que... jamás volverás a ser el de antes?... – Una sensación de tristeza la recorrió, sin poder evitar que el miedo la invadiera.

-_Kagome... escúchame.. tienes que ayudarme... tienes que hacerme ser el mismo de siempre, tienes que revertir el efecto de la perla... _

- ¿El efecto de la perla?... no comprendo...

-_Creo que__Kikyo utilizó la perla para borrar todos mis recuerdos... tienes que superar ese poder, tienes que revertirlo... por favor..._

- Pero... ¿cómo se supone que yo lo haga Inuyasha?...

-_Haz lo que hiciste cuando nos conocimos, ayúdame a ser una mejor persona... como antes..._

- Inuyasha, eso... era distinto, porque... estabas herido a causa de la traición de Kikyo, sin embargo... ahora, tienes a Kikyo y no desconfías de ella, estás... enamorado... eso quiere decir... que no hay espacio para mí en tu corazón- Comentó con dolor al saber cual era la cruel realidad que le tocaba.

-_En ese caso, tendrás que volver a repetir la historia... tienes que hacer que todo vuelva a suceder... _

- Inuyasha... yo... no podría hacerlo... a costa de tú felicidad y la de Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kojaku, Kikyo... no, no podría... no podría hacerlo, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para cargar con ese remordimiento- Dijo bajando la vista.

-_Kagome... mírame... yo no soy feliz... no de esta manera... ¿me oyes?... por eso quiero que lo hagas, quiero volver a acordarme de ti... además, los chicos están dispuestos a hacer esto, yo lo sé... por favor... tienes que hacerlo... quiero estar contigo, necesito que lo hagas... _

- Inu... yasha...

-_¿Lo harás?... dime que sí..._

- Yo... - No dijo más. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y depositó un dulce y cálido beso en sus labios. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió feliz. En ese mismo momento, Inuyasha fue desapareciendo. Ella lo observó con dolor, se estaba yendo... la iba a dejar sola¿por qué?- Inuyasha... no... no te vayas, no me dejes sola– Rogó.

-_Kagome... mi dulce Kagome... no voy a dejarte... estaré todo el tiempo contigo, protegiéndote de que nada malo te pase, ya verás... tú solo confía en mí... no dudes de mi palabra... _

.- Jamás lo haría... – Sonrió ella sonrojada.

-_Sí... lo sé... confía en mí¿sí?... juré que iba a protegerte... ¿verdad?... pues eso haré... te protegeré siempre, sin importar donde estemos, sin importar nada, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida para ello... ¿comprendes?... puedes quedarte tranquila... _

- Lo haré... – El hanyou comenzó a alejarse pero ella lo detuvo- ¡Inuyasha!... ¿qué debo hacer?... ¿cómo lograré que todo vuelva a ser como antes?- Preguntó adolorida- ¿no hay otra manera de hacerlo?... ¿no hay una manera además de la repetir la historia?-

-_Eso no lo sé, intenta... intenta estar a mi lado... intenta encontrar mi cuerpo y ayudarlo a ser como soy... tal vez... tal vez así puedas evitar cualquier cosa... y dejar todo como ahora..._

- ¿Crees... crees que funcione?... es decir, no va a ser fácil acercarme a ti, no tengo... no tengo motivos... – Contrarrestó ella volviendo a la realidad.

-_Siempre has sido buena inventando excusas o mintiendo... _

- ¿Cómo?... ¿cuándo te he mentido?- Indagó ella ofendida por la acusación.

-_Aquella vez que Kikyo te arrebató el fragmento... me mentiste... me dijiste que no preguntara y me diste a entender que no había pasado nada entre Kikyo y tú, pero... pero yo sé que ella había querido matarte... sin embargo no me lo dijiste..._

- Yo... no lo hice porque sabía que estabas enamorado de Kikyo, por eso... preferí no herirte con el comentario... – Dijo con aquel recuerdo aún en su mente.

_- Entiendo... y también te comprendí en ese momento... aunque ¿sabes?... después de eso Kikyo cambió mucho, era... la mujer que yo recordaba... la que amaba..._

- Entiendo... – Confesó con dolor.

-_Pero escucha... también te amo a ti... te amo... pero tienes que darme tiempo para poder comprender que es lo que siento y aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos...pero no olvides que te amo..._

- Inu... yasha...

-_Ahora tengo que irme, pero promete que intentarás acercarte a mí y ayudarme a ser quien soy... _

- Lo prometo... – Sentenció ella con una sonrisa tímida y algo triste.

-_Confío en ti... mi querida Kagome... te estaré esperando..._

Se despidió de ella con otro dulce beso al cual Kagome respondió. Luego de eso, la imagen de Inuyasha desapareció así como había aparecido. Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta y todavía tenía la sensación de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, él... ¿había dicho que la amaba?. Sí, eso le dijo, pero también de dijo que amaba a Kikyo, y eso era obvio, ya que, ellos compartían algo muy especial. ¡Por Kami!, Ahora estaba peor que antes, ya que, tenia muy poca esperanza de que su querido hanyou volviera a ser el mismo de antes... Pero tenía que ser fuerte, le había prometido que lo ayudaría, que haría lo imposible para que volviera a ser el mismo, debía cumplir con su promesa, así como él cumplió cada día con la suya... la de protegerla sin importar nada. Estaría tranquila, Inuyasha estaría a su lado cuidándola¿cierto?... pues entonces, tenía que confiar en él.

&&&&&&&&

- Todo esto es muy extraño¿no te parece Sango?- Preguntó el monje mientras que se sentaban en la hierba.

- Sí, lo sé... Kagome, Inuyasha, nuestras supuestas vidas... es todo... muy loco¿no cree?- Confesó ella.

- Sí... – Contestó Miroku en un suspiro.

- Aunque debo decirle que me gustaría mucho recuperar aquella vida de la cual me hablaron Inuyasha y Kagome... quisiera volver a ser la misma de antes... – Dijo con un poco de timidez.

- ¿Aún sabiendo que perderías a tu padre y a tu hermano?- Se asombró Miroku.

- Sé... que es muy doloroso, pero... ¿qué acaso esa no es nuestra verdadera vida?- Contrarrestó ella.

- Tienes razón... ¿sabes?... yo siento... que nosotros, somos más que simples compañeros de viaje, como Inuyasha nos dijo, creo... que hay algo más¿tu no sientes lo mismo?- Indagó un poco nervioso.

- Bueno... sí, a veces... creo- Balbuceó la exterminadora nerviosa.

- Es todo... tan extraño... – Musitó Miroku mirando el cielo.

Sango lo observó de reojo. Le había mentido, desde el momento en que se conocieron ella sintió que eran más que amigos, desde el primer momento en que lo vio lo sintió más que un compañero, más que un simple monje. Se sonrojó de solo pensar aquello. Tenía que preguntarle a Kagome, ella sabría, después de todo, Inuyasha no había entrado en detalles y dudaba mucho que un hanyou como él se fijara en los sentimientos de las otras personas, cuando se refería a eso, quería decir que lo más probable es que no los comprendiera del todo, que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba entre dos personas. Por eso creía que Kagome sería la más indicada para ese tema.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Dijo Miroku haciendo que Sango se sobresaltara y se sonrojara al verse descubierta pensando en tantas cosas referidas a él, aunque el monje no lo supiera.

- En... en nada... – Miroku la miró con una expresión la cual le transmitió que efectivamente le estaba mintiendo descaradamente- bueno... en realidad... pensaba... que sería... de mi vida, si todo volviera a ser como antes, me refiero a como sería yo cuando estaba en mi vida real- Confesó.

- También yo me pregunto lo mismo... a veces me pongo a pensar que sería de mí, y la verdad, una curiosidad por verme me invade y en esos momentos me gustaría tener mi otra vida, pero al mismo tiempo, me da miedo de que no sea como yo pensaba, ya que, al no tener a mi padre ni a mi abuelo, es algo que me deja intranquilo y muy triste, después de todo... son mi familia- Comentó con extroversión.

- Sí, entiendo... yo siento lo mismo... – Aseguró ella.

- Claro, después de todo, nuestra historia es parecida. Ya que, nuestra familia muere por culpa de ese ser llamado Naraku¿cierto?... – Sango asintió con la cabeza- vaya... que irónico que mencionemos a ese ser como si fuera inexistente cuando fue él quien arruinó nuestras vidas¿cierto?-

- Es extraño... es verdad... – Afirmó la castaña. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio observando el cielo. Sango se paró de pronto y Miroku la miró extrañado- creo que... es hora que vayamos con Kagome, debe sentirse muy sola... ya que, no tiene a nadie más- Comentó con algo de tristeza por ella.

- Es cierto, mejor vayamos con ella... – Apoyó el monje imitando a la chica.

&&&&&&&&

- ¡Kagome¡regresamos!- Anunció Sango acercándose a la chica.

- ¡Ah!... amigos... ¡qué bueno que estén aquí!... me alegro mucho de verlos... – Sonrió ella intentando parecer tranquila.

- Oye Kagome¿sabes si por aquí hay algún tipo de agua termal?... es que quería tomar un baño... – Comentó la exterminadora.

- Ah... sí, creo que hay unas por aquí cerca... si quieres vamos juntas... – Propuso dándole otra sonrisa.

- Sí, me encantaría... – Contestó Sango, sabiendo que era una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

- Bueno, vamos entonces... monje Miroku iremos a darnos un baño... – El monje asintió con un brillo en los ojos que Kagome enseguida reconoció- ...y más le vale no espiarnos... –

- Eh... pero... ¿cómo piensa qué yo podría hacer algo semejante?- Preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

- Porque lo conozco y sé que solía hacer eso antes... y no creo que haya cambiado... – Dijo Kagome riendo al verlo tan nervioso.

Ambas chicas se fueron camino a las las aguas termales y Miroku las observó irse con algo de pesar. La joven lo había descubierto y no tenía sentido que fuera, por más que se muriera de las ganas, después de todo, estarían atentas. Suspiró desilusionado y miró el cielo, preguntándose, que sería de su vida antes.

&&&&&&&&

- Kagome... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Indagó Sango tímidamente.

- Claro que puedes... dime- Respondió ella muy alegre.

- Es que¿sabes?... yo... jamás he tenido amigas, y cuando estoy contigo... siento... que... eres una persona en la que puedo confiar y que puedo contarte mis cosas y verdaderamente te siento... como... mi mejor amiga- Confesó con una mano en el corazón.

- Lo sé, yo también te veo de esa manera... siempre has estado a mi lado... eres una buena persona Sango y sabes que puedes contar conmigo... – Aseguró la joven sacerdotisa.

- Gracias...

- Ahora dime... ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?- Animó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... yo... ¿tú sabes... que... relación hay entre Miroku y yo?- Soltó con impaciencia y sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

- ¿Ah?... sabía que me lo preguntaría tarde o temprano... – Rió Kagome ante la sorpresa de Sango- bueno... digamos que el monje Miroku y tú son muy unidos... tienen una relación... diferente a la que tengo yo con él, por ejemplo... es más... en cierta ocasión, el monje Miroku te propuso ser la madre de sus hijos, una vez que terminaran de derrotar a Naraku y él volviera a ser un hombre normal... -

- ¡¿Qué... qué dijiste?!- Gritó Sango muy colorada.

- Eso, que el monje Miroku te pidió que fueras la madre de sus hijos... – Repitió Kagome sonriendo.

- Y... ¿y yo qué le dije?- Preguntó ansiosa la chica.

- Pues... lo que era obvio... que sí...

- Ay, por Kami... no puedo creerlo... – Susurró la castaña.

- Bueno... es así, la verdad... es que me sentí muy feliz cuando lo escuché... porque los espiamos... sentimos haberlo hecho, además... con Inuyasha... – Calló de pronto y bajó la vista al recordar al hanyou.

- ¿Qué...? ...¿qué sucede?...

- Nada... es solo que... recordé a Inuyasha... y...

- Dime Kagome... ¿tú... estás enamorada de Inuyasha?- Investigó Sango. Kagome levantó la vista sonrojada y muy sorprendida. La castaña se dio cuenta de su pregunta- ay... lo siento... no debí ser tan entrometida... fue... una torpeza, perdona... lo siento- Se disculpó.

- No, no tienes porqué pedir disculpas... la verdad es que... yo... sí, estoy enamorada de Inuyasha... – Confesó.

- ¿Y él?...

- Bueno él... – Balbuceó Kagome.

-_Después de eso Kikyo cambió mucho, era... la mujer que yo recordaba... la que amaba... Pero escucha... también te amo a ti... te amo... pero tienes que darme tiempo para poder comprender que es lo que siento y aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos...pero no olvides que te amo..._

Kagome recordó aquellas palabras. Inuyasha... él le había confesado que la amaba y también a Kikyo, estaba... realmente confundida, al igual que él. Vaya suerte la suya¿por qué decírselo justamente ahora?. Bajó la vista y no pudo decir más. Sango la miró con tristeza.

- ¿Acaso Inuyasha no corresponde a tu amor?- Preguntó con cautela de no herir a la joven.

- No... no es eso... él... - ¿Qué iba a decirle?... ¿qué el espíritu de Inuyasha le había dicho que la amaba a ella y a la sacerdotisa?. De seguro no iba a creerle, iba a pensar que estaba loca. Suspiró con pesar- ...él... creo que... siente cariño por mí... solo... eso-

- Pues... yo no creo que sea solo eso... – Contrarrestó Sango para sorpresa de Kagome.

- ¿A no?...

- No, porque verás... cuando nos hablaba acerca de ti, tenía una mirada extraña, sus ojos... brillaban mucho y siempre tenía una expresión bastante feliz y su voz era dulce, como si tú recuerdo le diera alegría... no sé, pero no era el mismo cuando habla de ti y cuando hablaba de nosotros... – Comentó con algo de complicidad.

- Ah... pues... yo... no sé que decirte...

- Para mí él siente algo por ti, pero tal vez no te lo diga porque es un poco malo diciendo lo que siente... después de todo es un hanyou¿no?... tiene una parte youkai, y ambas sabemos que los youkais no expresan lo que sienten... es... contra su naturaleza... – Explicó.

- Sí... es cierto- Por más que quisiera no podía decirle a Sango la verdad, ya que, si era difícil de creer para ella¿cómo no iba a serlo para Sango?.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Kagome la miró intrigada- me refiero para que él vuelva a ser el mismo de antes... –

- Bueno... pues... pienso... pienso acercarme a este nuevo Inuyasha para intentar que sea como el de antes... tal vez... si lo persuado un poco... – Dudó.

- Creo que es lo más razonable... ¿no crees?...

- Sí, creo que sí- Respondió la joven sacerdotisa con un poco de inseguridad.

- Puedes quedarte tranquila... cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo... su excelencia y yo vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites... de eso ten seguridad- Animó la castaña.

- Sí... gracias... amiga- Sonrió Kagome agradecida verdaderamente.

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas salieron del agua para ir donde Miroku que ya las esperaba impaciente, después de todo, se aburría estando solo. Todos se miraron y después de estar conversando un rato más, se fueron a dormir. O al menos, Sango y Miroku, porque Kagome no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, ya que, no dejaba de pensar e Inuyasha y sus palabras. Él la amaba y confiaba en que ella lo ayudaría, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera. Suspiró, y después de varias horas, finalmente el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida, sin saber que alguien la estaba observando desde una rama.

- Kagome...

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón latió muy fuerte y luego de mirarla por un rato más, se fue, sin poder apartar ese sentimiento de su mente. Estaba confundido, su mente no la recordaba, pero su corazón... cada vez que la veía sentía algo en su interior que le decía que esa chica no le era indiferente. Pero... ¿qué era todo eso?. Con un montón de sentimientos mezclados en su interior, regresó a la aldea.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Sé que a veces es todo muy confuso, pero... esa es la idea del fic, jajaja Gracias por todos sus reviews _**Kiomi, Saku-Kag15, Bela, Peko-Chan, Paula, Kimi-Solo-Duerme, Friaya, Kariko, Kagome Kamiya, Setsuna 17, Refira M, CherryMosh, Linakro, Nvelle de Telleyrand, Einafets, Daniithap-Chan, Inu Diana, Kata, Emihiromi y Carmen Taisho **_y a todos los que simplemente leen, espero que sigan llegando más comentarios de ustedes. En verdad me animan mucho. Les deseo lo mejor y mucha suerte. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional!! Las amo con el alma amigas!!

_**Kag-**_


	8. Charla frente al lago

**Capítulo 8: "****Charla frente al lago****"**

El sol se asomó por las colinas haciendo aparecer un nuevo día. Kagome abrió los ojos con dificultad, pestañeando varias veces para poder ver mejor. Se incorporó apenas adolorida a causa de la mala posición. Estiró los brazos y bostezo. Miró todo a su alrededor. Sus amigos aún dormían. Bien, se levantó y se alejó. Iría a dar una vuelta, tenía que aclarar su mente. Caminó sin dirección hasta que chocó contra alguien. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Kikyo que la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar bastante enojada. Kagome bajó la vista, sin saber que decir. La sacerdotisa se acercó desafiante con claras intenciones de intimidarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, creo que fui bastante clara cuando te dije que te alejaras de Inuyasha, porque él era feliz conmigo... – Recordó de mala manera.

Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró. Nuevamente la miró, pero de una forma distinta. Sí, ella lo recordaba y le causaba mucha tristeza el ver a Kikyo de esa forma, ya que, la recordaba con una buena persona en la otra vida, a pesar de todo. Se sintió mal por eso. Kikyo siguió mirándola.

- Kikyo... ¿podemos... hablar un momento?- La sacerdotisa se sorprendió ante el pedido de la chica y luego de eso la siguió. Ambas llegaron a un pequeño lago y se sentaron en la orilla. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, sin saber que decirse. Kagome tomó aire- escucha... yo.. quiero hablar contigo... sobre Inuyasha... – Murmuró.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó de mal modo.

- Yo... sé que Inuyasha... es muy importante para ti... porque... lo amas¿cierto?...

- Sí... – Suspiró Kikyo con nostalgia olvidando el rencor.

- Lo sé... porque yo también lo amo... y comprendo lo que sientes... ya que yo... me sentía de la misma manera cada vez que él te prefería antes que a mí... – Kikyo la miró sin comprender- ambas... sufrimos por Inuyasha... y es algo inevitable... -

- ¿Acaso... tú sabes algo que yo no sé... ?- Investigó la sacerdotisa con curiosidad.

- Voy a contarte... algo...

En ese momento todo el rencor que Kikyo tenía se esfumó y toda la inseguridad y el miedo de Kagome quedaron el olvido. La joven le contó la vida de Inuyasha, la de ellas. A veces sonreían, otra lloraban, se enojaban y discutían, pero no dejaban de perder aquel respeto que de pronto había nacido entre ellas. Poco a poco, la historia iba llegando a su fin, hasta el momento en el que Kikyo le confesó lo que había hecho con Inuyasha.

- Yo... es cierto, utilice la perla para borrar sus recuerdos, pero.. era porque estaba celosa, porque no me hacía la idea de que Inuyasha estuviera con otra mujer, porque me ponía triste y porque tenía miedo... – Confesó con una mano en su corazón y cerrando los ojos.

- Te entiendo... muchas veces... muchas veces sentí lo mismo, sabía que el lazo que había entre Inuyasha y tú no se podía romper, ya que, era algo muy fuerte... y eso me dolía, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ustedes, se seguían amando... y no podía soportarlo, era... demasiado doloroso... – Respondió ella con algo de vergüenza al descubrir sus sentimientos ante Kikyo de esa manera.

- Ya veo...

Se quedaron en silencio. Era mucho lo que ahora sabían de ambas, era más costoso poder seguir hablando. Ambas comprendían lo que la otra sentía y también compartían los sentimientos, ya que, eran los mismos. Como si de pronto, hubieran podido contarse todo lo que les pasaba.

- Kikyo... yo... Inuyasha... Inuyasha te ama...

- Y también te ama a ti... – Contrarrestó ella- a pesar de que borré sus recuerdos... él sigue sintiendo algo por ti... yo... siento mucho lo que hice... siento mucho haber borrado los recuerdos de Inuyasha... intentaré hacer lo posible para que vuelva a ser el que era... – Musitó sintiéndose culpable y una mala persona.

- Gracias... pero, una vez que Inuyasha sea el mismo, hay que darle tiempo para que aclare su mente y su corazón... de lo contrario, será muy difícil tanto para él como para nosotras... – Comentó pensando en el hanyou.

- Soy... una mala persona... – Sollozó Kikyo con dolor.

- No... Kikyo... tú... no eres una mala persona... solo... hiciste eso porque estabas confundida y porque te sentía mal, estabas herida y te comprendo... creo que Inuyasha también lo hará... – Animó Kagome con una sonrisa.

- No... Inuyasha no va a perdonarme lo que hice...

- Escucha... Inuyasha te ama... perdonaría todo de ti, de hecho, siempre lo ha hecho, a pesar de todo... – Acotó con algo de dolor al saber que era la verdad.

Kikyo la observó fijamente. ¡Cuánto se había equivocado con ella!, no era la persona que creía. Era totalmente sincera al decirle que Inuyasha la amaba, era... un chica diferente. Y sí, Inuyasha tenía razón, era una buena persona y... era su reencarnación en la otra vida que llevaban, cuando ella estaba muerta. Sonrió apenas, ya que ella no sonreía seguido, le costaba mostrarse sincera y expresar lo que sentía. Le tomó las dos manos y Kagome la miró sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de todo.

- Gracias... yo... eres una persona muy distinta a la que creía... por eso... te pido perdón por aquella vez que te traté tan mal y que te dije tantas mentiras... perdóname... – Dijo con la mirada baja.

- Descuida... tú... también debes perdonarme... ya que, muchas veces... hasta llegué a odiarte y a tenerte muchos celos... – Confesó sintiéndose patética.

- Creo... que yo también te tengo celos... ya que, eres una persona sincera, y no te cuesta decir lo que sientes, ahora entiendo porque Inuyasha está enamorado de ti... – Acotó con sinceridad.

- Ambas tenemos muchas cualidades por las cuales Inuyasha se enamoró de nosotras... cada una tiene algo especial que lo cautivó... por eso, es que debemos dejarlo... decidir tranquilo... y no molestarlo... que él decida solo...

- Sí... es lo mejor... – Ambas estuvieron otros minutos en silencio- Kagome... quiero reparar mi error, quiero que Inuyasha vuelva a recordarte a ti y a tus amigos... pero... no sé como hacerlo... -

- Em... pues... yo tampoco lo sé... sinceramente... Inuyasha me dijo... -

Calló al instante. Kikyo la miró sin comprender. ¿Estaría bien decirle que Inuyasha le había dicho que revirtiera el poder de la perla¿estaría bien decirle que lo vio y habló con él sin que ella se enterara?. Esas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban su mente¿qué tenía que hacer?, no sabía.

- ¿Inuyasha te dijo...¿a qué te refieres?- Preguntó la otra confundida.

- Ah... me refiero a que... eh... pienso que si Inuyasha estuviera aquí, lo más probable es que me hubiera dicho... que revirtiéramos el poder de la perla- Mintió. El hanyou tenía razón... era una mentirosa.

- Tienes razón... pero... ¿de qué manera puede hacerse eso?- Dudó Kikyo llevándose un dedo a la cara.

- Pues... contrarrestando el deseo... – La sacerdotisa la miró sin comprender y entonces Kagome sonrió- me refiero a que... tendríamos que combatir fuego con fuego... – Explicó.

- ¿Quieres decir que tendríamos que combatir el poder de la perla con el poder de la perla?- Repitió confundida que antes.

- Eso creo...

- Pero... solo existe una perla... y... yo la utilice para eso... que... ya sabes- Musitó con vergüenza.

-_Es cierto... entonces... ¿cómo podremos... combatir el poder de la perla?... Inuyasha... por favor... ayúdame... –_¿Cómo iba a poder combatir con la perla?... a menos... de que tuviera otra perla, pero eso... era imposible, debería crear una nueva... y... – un momento- Susurró- yo... tal vez... -

Se llevó una mano a un costado de su cuerpo. Cuando ella vino al Sengoku, la perla estaba en su interior¿sería posible... qué estuviera nuevamente dentro suyo?... Pero... no, no podía ser, ya que, al Kikyo morir con la joya, esta se había metido en su cuerpo al nacer... aunque... ¿si estaba adentro de ella?... no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo, no se le ocurría nada mejor.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kikyo.

- Creo... creo que tengo una idea, pero necesito... necesito ayuda para esto... – Comentó.

- Pues cuentas conmigo... dime que es lo que necesitas...

- Necesito... que convenzas a Inuyasha de que me ataque... – Pidió seriamente.

- Pero... ¿qué estás diciendo?... no podría... – Se negó Kikyo.

- Escucha... estoy pensando que tal vez... tenga la perla dentro de mi interior... pero necesito que algún monstruo me haga daño, aquí- Dijo mostrándole el lugar- y por eso... si Inuyasha pudiera... hacerlo con sus garras... -

- ¡Podría matarte!... Inuyasha no mide su fuerza, además... ahora no se acuerda de ti... lo más probable es que... -

- Escucha... tienes que confiar en mí... inventa algo para que Inuyasha me persiga, luego yo haré el resto... no te preocupes por eso... – Kikyo la miró sin convencerse del todo. Kagome suspiró- Kikyo... haz lo que te pido... creo que es la única manera... y estoy segura de que nada va a salir mal... -

- Kagome...

La chica le sonrió dulcemente y transmitiéndole algo de confianza. Kikyo suspiró vencida y Kagome supo que la había convencido. Se levantó de un salto y Kikyo la imitó, solo que de manera menos activa. Ambas se miraron unos momentos más, en silencio. Se sentían... tan... distintas. Finalmente Kagome tomó las manos de la sacerdotisa que no dijo absolutamente nada.

- Puedes quedarte tranquila... todo va a estar bien... además... confío en ti- Confesó, extrañada de sus propias palabras. En otros momentos, no se fiaba de Kikyo, pero ahora... era todo tan diferente.

- De acuerdo... haré... lo que pueda... pero... ¿qué puedo decirle a él para que haga lo que tú dices?...

- Dile... que yo... ¡quiero matarte¡así es!, Inuyasha no podrá permitirlo, de esa manera él me buscará– Comentó un poco insegura.

- No... yo no podría decirle eso... es muy arriesgado... no sé de que será capaz... – Dudó la sacerdotisa.

-_Tampoco yo... _Tranquila... no debes preocuparte... estará bien, hazlo... – Animó, al mismo tiempo que lo intentaba con ella misma.

- Yo...

- Kikyo... te lo ruego... es lo único que podemos hacer... – Comentó esta vez seriamente.

- Esta bien... lo haré... dime... ¿cuándo quieres que lo haga?- Preguntó no muy convencida.

- Ahora iré por Sango y el monje Miroku para contarles... por la tarde, tienes que hacerlo por la tarde... – Ordenó.

- Esta bien... – Respondió.

- Bueno, nos veremos... muchas gracias Kikyo... jamás... olvidaré esto, eres... una buena persona... – Acotó Kagome con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí... también tú...

Sonrieron y luego de eso, cada una se fue por su lado. Kagome iba llegando al campamento y como era de esperarse cuando estaba cerca escuchó unos tremendos gritos. Se asustó y corrió hasta el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez ahí vio a Sango que gritaba mientras que Miroku trataba de defenderse.

- ¡¡Es usted un atrevido!!... ¡monje pervertido!- Bramó la castaña con una vena en la cabeza.

- No, espera Sango... es que... es mi mano... tiene vida propia... no puedo controlarla... – Se explicó el monje.

- ¡¡Pues yo le enseñaré como monje aprovechado!!- Tronó sacando el boomerang.

Luego de eso, ambos corrían en círculos. Miroku con sus manos en alto y rogando que se calmara. Sango, furiosa con su boomerang, que de vez en cuando, movía intentando alcanzar al joven. Kagome los miró con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, podían estar en mundos diferentes, pero eso no impedía que siguieran siendo los mismos.

- Hola... disculpen... estoy buscando una aldea que tenga plantas medicinales, es que se me acabaron... – Comentó un pequeño pelirrojo que acaba de llegar y se asustó al ver la escena.

- ¡¡Shippo!!- Gritó Kagome abrazando al pequeño zorrito.

- ¡Ay!... pero... ¿tú quién eres?- Preguntó el pequeño asustado.

- Eso no importa... me llamo Kagome... – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Kagome?...

- Sí, y ella es Sango, él es el monje Miroku y ella es Kirara... – Comentó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ah... vaya... – Respondió el pequeño un poco confundido. A decir verdad, todo se le hacía bastante familiar, pero no comprendía el motivo. Kagome le contó todo y sin decir nada se quedó con sus nuevos amigos.

- Y bien Kagome... ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirnos?- Investigó Sango.

- Escuchen, hablé con Kikyo... – Todos la miraron sorprendidos- descuiden... no me hizo nada, al contrario, que hablamos y arreglamos varias cosas... pero eso no es lo importante... lo que quiero decirles... es que creemos haber encontrado una solución para todo esto... -

- ¿En verdad?... ¿de qué se trata?... – Miroku se puso atento a lo que seguía.

- Es así... amigos, Kikyo utilizó la perla de Shikon para borrar los recuerdos de Inuyasha, por eso como es. Para revertir ese poder, tenemos que igualar la fuerza de la joya, no me pregunten como, pero creo que en mi interior hay otra perla de Shikon, la cual podría revertir el deseo de Kikyo... – Comentó rápidamente- pero para eso, necesito que alguien me haga una herida aquí... – Dijo mostrando el lugar- le dije a Kikyo... que le dijera a Inuyasha que yo quiero matarla, para que él me hiera en este lugar... y así poder hacerlo... -

- Pero Kagome... ¡¡eso es una locura!!... ¡¡podría matarte!!- Gritó el pequeño Shippo.

- Es cierto Kagome... ¡¡no puedes hacerlo!!- Negó Sango a modo de desaprobación.

- Señorita Kagome... me parece que no es correcto... – Apoyó Miroku- su vida podría correr peligro... -

- No... ustedes no entienden... Inuyasha... podrá no ser el mismo de antes... pero... en él, aún sigue viviendo aquel Inuyasha que conocemos... además... él juró que siempre iba a protegerme... por eso... confío en Inuyasha y que no me hará daño, no más de lo necesario... por eso, necesito que me apoyen y que me entiendan... yo... quiero ver de nuevo a Inuyasha... lo quiero... como antes... – Sollozó.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales ninguno dijo nada. Miroku levantó la cabeza que mantenía fija en el suelo y miró a sus amigos, luego a Kagome que seguía sollozando. Ella apenas levantó la vista y los miró a todos. Sango suspiró y Shippo no dijo más nada.

- Señorita... si esa es su decisión, nosotros... vamos a apoyarla... – Aseguró Miroku.

- Sí Kagome, vamos a apoyarte en esto... como tú lo has hecho con nosotros- Coincidió Sango dándole una mirada cómplice al monje Miroku que se la devolvió.

- Así es, siempre estaremos a tu lado... – Dijo Shippo feliz y subiéndose a su hombro.

- Gracias... amigos...

Ya estaba llegando el atardecer. El sol se escondía rápidamente y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de distintos colores. Kagome se estremeció. Miró todo y sintió la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella. Sí, Kikyo seguramente estaría hablando con Inuyasha, y él no tardaría en salir en su busca, y también la encontraría rápidamente. Kagome suspiró conteniendo los nervios e intentando parecer tranquila. Tenía miedo, sí, en el fondo estaba asustada de que las cosas no salieran como ella planeaba. ¿Y si Inuyasha se sobrepasaba?. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados intentando espantar aquellos pensamientos y la inseguridad de su corazón. No podía dejarse dominar.

-_Inuyasha... por favor... ayúdame..._

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola amigas!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!. Bueno, como verán, últimamente no me peleé con Kikyo, como suelo hacerlo. Es más... llegué a quererla un poquito... no como la pareja de Inuyasha, pero sí como personaje. Jejeje, no, no la pareja es Inuyasha y Kagome por siempre. Espero por sus reviews y gracias _**Kiomi, Saku-Kag15, Bela, Peko-Chan, Paula, Kimi-Solo-Duerme, Friaya, Kariko, Kagome Kamiya, Setsuna 17, Refira M, CherryMosh, Linakro, Nvelle de Telleyrand, Einafets, Daniithap-Chan, Inu Diana, Kata, Emihiromi y Carmen Taisho**_ por el apoyo incondicional!! Las amo y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor!!

_**Kag-**_


	9. Objetivo cumplido

**Capítulo 9: "****Objetivo cumplido****"**

Kikyo miró el atardecer. Había llegado el momento. Miró a su alrededor, sabía que Inuyasha estaba cerca, pero tenía que llamarlo. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?. A su mente volvió la imagen de Kagome, aquella niña, era una persona muy diferente a lo que ella había pensado. Al contrario de eso, era agradable, sincera y sobre todo, no era rencorosa. Ahora comprendía algunas de las razones por las cuales Inuyasha quería verla, ahora comprendía porque se había enamorado de ella. Era una chica simplemente... perfecta. Tenía que comenzar con lo que le había sido encomendado. Suspiró pesadamente, debía ser convincente.

- ¡¡Inuyasha¡¡Inuyasha!!- Gritó fingiendo un tono desesperado. Al instante tuvo al hanyou frente a ella que la observaba preocupado- oh Inuyasha... – Suspiró.

- ¿Qué sucede Kikyo?... ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó angustiado.

- Me... me quisieron matar... – Murmuró sintiéndose culpable por la mentira.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!... ¿quién fue?... – Indagó con furia colocando las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Kikyo se estremeció. Ahora era el momento de decirle que había sido Kagome, la que "supuestamente" intentó matarla. Pero... no podía, no se atrevía. Le daba miedo de que le pasara algo a Kagome. No quería que fuera su culpa, no. Además, habían tenido la posibilidad de conocerse y hablar y poder hacerse, buenas... ¿amigas?. Volvió a temblar bajo las manos que el hanyou tenía sobre sus hombros.

-_Puedes quedarte tranquila... todo va a estar bien... además... confío en ti... _

Cerró sus ojos con la imagen de Kagome al decirle aquellas palabras. ¿Estaría bien lo que estaban haciendo?. Volvió a dudar. Pero... Kagome se lo había pedido. No podía dudar de ella. Tenía que confiar. Aunque no estaba segura del todo. Por un momento pensó en no decirle nada. Pero, estaba acorralada. Tomó aire y lo miró directamente a los ojos que la observaban de manera ansiosa.

- Ka... Kagome...

- ¿Kagome?... ¡¿fue ella?!… ¡¡esa mujer!!... ya verá- Dicho esto salió corriendo en busca de aquella chica que había visto, a decir verdad, estaba sombrado de que fuera ella, pero... eso era lo que menos importaba.

&&&&&&&&

El viento soplaba muy fuerte y ya estaba oscureciendo. La luna había aparecido y el sol se estaba ocultando por completo. Kagome miraba todo con temor, estaba muy inquieta y muy asustada también. Suspiró varias veces sintiendo que su corazón no paraba de latir con violencia. De pronto sintió una presencia, sí, era la de Inuyasha. Tembló y finalmente lo vio aparecerse frente a ella con una mirada fría y bastante demoníaca.

- I... Inuyasha...

- Maldita... ¡¡jamás te perdonaré que hayas querido matar a Kikyo!!- Gritó enfurecido.

Inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia ella. Kagome escapó lo más rápido que pudo, esa escena la había vivido cuando a penas se conocieron. Estaba asustada y sentía que en cualquier momento tropezaría con algo o que se iba a desmayar. Inuyasha le pisaba los talones y al parecer estaba muy furioso. ¿Sería... sería Inuyasha capaz de matarla?. Tembló de solo pensar eso.

- ¡¡Ya... ya no puedo!!- Dijo casi en un suspiro entrecortado.

- Entonces muere de una vez... – Inuyasha movió sus garras, pero no era precisamente donde Kagome quería que la hiriera.

Lo esquivó con dificultad e Inuyasha volvió a intentarlo. ¡Por Kami!, si seguía así iba a matarla, y eso no podía permitirlo, no. Una vez más lo esquivó, pero recibió una herida no muy profunda en el hombro derecho. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y afilo sus garras en señal de desafío. Kagome se sostuvo la herida, presionando con fuerza, ya que, le dolía demasiado. Tomó aire aprovechó para poder escapar. Nuevamente comenzó la persecución.

- Oh... por favor... – Musitó con dolor y lágrimas en los ojos.

Su corazón latía con violencia. No podía evitar tener miedo, terror. Comenzaba a ver nublado y sentía que a cada paso que daba la vida se le acortaba. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban poco a poco y que en cualquier momento caería al suelo sin nada más que hacer. Parecía una herida sin importancia, sin embargo, olvidó que las garras de Inuyasha combinado con su furia, podían hacer desastres. Ya no podía seguir con esto, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, ya que, no podía continuar, estaba acabada.

- ¡¡Te mataré!!- Tronó mientras que le hería a un costado.

Kagome cayó contra un árbol. Se tocó el costado herido que sangraba demasiado. Pudo ver el brillo de la perla. Sí, era la perla de Shikon. Lo había logrado... pero... ¿y ahora?. Inuyasha volvió a acercarse desafiante, dispuesto a terminar con el trabajo. De pronto, una luz cegadora envolvió el lugar. Kagome cerró los ojos apenas e Inuyasha retrocedió un poco. De la nada, el hanyou recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-_¡¡Inútil!!..._

Kagome abrió los ojos al ver a su Inuyasha golpear al otro. Sonrió apenas viendo como el otro hanyou caía al suelo inconsciente. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomó con cuidado viendo la sangre que estaba perdiendo. ¡Maldición!... él bien se conocía y sabía que esas heridas eran peligrosas.

- Inu... yasha...

-_¡¡Tonta!!... ¡¿qué demonios hiciste?!... mírate... Kagome¡¿en qué rayos estabas pensado¡¡maldición!!..._

- Yo... la tengo... – Murmuró mostrándole la perla con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_¡¡Idiota!!... eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento... hay que curar tus heridas... _

- Descuida... son solo... rasguños... – Dijo intentando tranquilizar al hanyou.

-_Pero... ¡¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?!..._

- Tranquilo... yo... ahora... pediré... – No pudo decir más nada.

Inuyasha la miró desesperado. No, se había desmayado en sus propios brazos. ¡¡Maldición!!... El otro Inuyasha abrió los ojos a duras penas y vio la escena. Él mismo cargando en brazos a Kagome. Estaba confundido. De pronto, el hanyou lo miró con odio y una furia casi demoníaca.

-_¡¡Inútil!!... ¡¡te haría pedazos si no fuera porque soy yo mismo!!..._

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?... esa mujer... intentó matar a Kikyo... – Explicó fuera de control.

-_¡¡Idiota!!... ¿qué tonterías dices¡¡Ella jamás sería capaz de algo semejante¡¡jamás le haría daño a nadie... menos a Kikyo!!... aunque fuera así, no tenías que hacerle esto... si Kagome muere, te juro que yo mismo voy a encargarme de hacerte desaparecer... aunque sea matarme a mí mismo... _

- ¿Acaso dices que no importa que haya querido matar a la mujer que amo?... – Preguntó desafiándolo.

-_También la amas a ella... ¿qué acaso no comprendes?... Kagome y Kikyo son las dos personas a las que juramos proteger... cada vez que recuerdo que en cierta ocasión quise matarla... me odiaba a mí mismo por ello... pero... ¡¡tú superaste todos los límites basura!!... _

- ¡¿A quién crees que le hablas de esa forma?!- Gritó el otro de igual manera.

Ambos Inuyashas se miraron con odio. El hanyou dejó a Kagome en el suelo delicadamente que aún sostenía la perla en su mano. Se acercó desafiante al otro y nuevamente se miraron con rencor. Estaban enojados, furiosos, se odiaban a pesar de ser la misma persona. Querían pelear hasta que sus cuerpos se cansaran, cada uno defendiendo a la mujer que amaba en esos momentos.

-_Eres un canalla... ¡¡voy a matarte!!..._

En ese momento ambos comenzaron una lucha. Se pegaban, se herían con sus garras y se insultaban todo el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus derrota. Kagome abrió los ojos con dificultad, aún sintiéndose mareada y vio todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se horrorizó al ver que ambos estaban agotados y mal heridos. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Estaba tan... confundida.

- A... ¡¡abajo!!- Ordenó.

Al instante uno de los dos Inuyashas cayó al suelo obedeciendo la orden. El otro quedó impresionado y se detuvo al instante, mirando primero al chico en el suelo y luego a Kagome que respiraba agitadamente y con dificultad. Inuyasha se levantó en seguida y corrió hasta ella que lo miró tiernamente.

-_Kagome..._

- Lo siento... fue... lo único que se me ocurrió... – Musitó, luego de eso tosió un par de veces.

-_No hables... te hará mal... _

- Descuida... estoy... bien- Balbuceó.

-_Oye inútil... lleva a Kagome donde Kikyo... dile que la cuide... y que se encargue de avisarle a Miroku y a Sango lo que sucedió..._

- ¡Feh!... ¿y por qué tengo yo que hacer eso?- Preguntó en un tono burlón.

-_Porque si no lo haces te juro que te daré una buena paliza... _

El hanyou ladeó el rostro sin importancia y miró de reojo a la pareja. Al parecer, él, es decir... el otro Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome, pero... ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que la tocara y la mirara de esa forma?.

- Inuyasha...

-_Descuida... ahora te llevará con Kikyo para que cure tus heridas... ¿sí?..._

- Gracias... por... cuidarme...

-_Te prometí que iba a hacerlo... ¿recuerdas?... ¡¡Tú...!! más vale que cuides cien de ella¿entendido?..._

- ¡Feh!...

Inuyasha recogió a Kagome del suelo y la subió a su espalda, ella cerró los ojos penas sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo. El hanyou comenzó a caminar. Kagome suspiró muy cerca de su oído e Inuyasha se estremeció, le hacía mal verla así, y todo por su culpa. El cuerpo le tembló por completo al sentir a la chica sobre él... se le erizó la piel y podía sentir toda clase de sensaciones.

- ¿Sabes...?- La voz de Kagome llamó su atención. La miró de reojo y la vio sonreír un poco- esto... me recuerda a cuando viajábamos... y me llevabas en tu espalda... – Musitó.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada avergonzado. ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordarla¿por qué?. Él quería, quería hacerlo... pero, algo... algo no lo dejaba. Kagome volvió a suspirar y comenzó a toser fuertemente, hasta escupir un poco de sangre. Inuyasha vio con horror lo que la chica había hecho y la bajó delicadamente en el suelo.

- Oye... ¿estás bien?... – Kagome no respondí, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. La miró con dolor y muy angustiado, su respiración se volvió agitada, por primera vez tenia miedo, mucho- por favor, oye... despierta... – Rogó con suplica sintiendo que todo era en vano- Kagome... –Llamó.

Ella abrió levemente los ojos y lo miró apenada, sintiéndose una tonta en verdad... Unas lagrimas traviesas se escaparon de sus ojos castaños y rodaron por sus mejillas. Inuyasha la observó aliviado y muy adolorido, acercó una mano a su rostro y limpio las lagrimas siguiendo un recorrido muy lento y casi tortuoso para ambos. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con angustia¿por qué?... ¿por qué todo tenía que ser así?. Lloró con más insistencia e Inuyasha solo la miró. Estaba sufriendo tanto como ella lo hacía.

- Es... estoy bien... – Murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

- Ka... gome...

- Es... la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre... – Contestó ella sonriendo. Sí, desde que estaban en esa situación era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada y ella volvió a toser con fuerza, tomando mucho aire para poder respirar porque sentía que se ahogaba. Inuyasha la miró preocupado y volvió a levantarla sobre su espalda. Kagome acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, muy cerca de su rostro. Se sentía tambien estar así con él... le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando viajaban y estaban juntos. Sonrió apenas con algo de dolor. El hanyou la miró complacido y sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo, por ella.

- Inuyasha... gracias... por todo, porque... a pesar de que muchas cosas pasaran, siempre estuviste a mi lado, cuidándome... – Susurró apenas.

- Lo siento Kagome... te herí... me siento... tan mal...

- Descuida... son solo raspones... sanarán- Contrarrestó ella.

- No es cierto... sabes que no lo es... lo siento, Kagome, perdóname... – Suplicó con la mirada baja.

- No, no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque se que lo hiciste porque estabas protegiendo a Kikyo... _aunque... cuando ella intentó matarme no la atacaste... _-

- ¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó el hanyou de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- En... nada, solo que... _Kagome, tonta... no puedes decirle lo que piensas... él... defendió a Kikyo porque la ama, y porque siempre será... así..._– Pensó con tristeza- solo que... todo va a estar bien... -

- Ah... si, supongo... – Respondió él con inseguridad. ¿Por qué hablaba así con ella¿por qué sentía que estando a su lado nada era igual?... se sentía tranquilo y muy acompañado. ¡Maldición! Estaba seguro que su corazón la conocía¿por qué demonios no podía recordarla?.

Ladeó el rostro apenas viendo que se había quedado un poco dormida. Suspiró de cansancio, la aldea aún quedaba un poco lejos, después de todo habían corrido demasiado en la persecución. Es cierto, ella... había tenido la intención de matar a Kikyo... ¿por qué lo habría hecho?. Además...

-_¡¡Idiota!!... ¿qué tonterías dices¡¡Ella jamás sería capaz de algo semejante¡¡jamás le haría daño a nadie... menos a Kikyo!!..._

Ese Inuyasha le había dejado en claro que Kagome sería incapaz de matar a Kikyo, pero... la sacedotisa le había dicho eso¿por qué le mentiría?. Pero... Frunció el ceño, no, Kagome jamás hubiera sido capaz de querer matar a Kikyo, era imposible. Entonces... ¿por qué?. La escuchó moverse apenas en su espalda, su respiración volvía a ser normal y dificultosa, eso quería decir que estaba despierta. La miró de reojo¿podría preguntarle¿y si ella le decía que si había querido matarla?... ¿qué iba a decirle¿qué iba a hacer con ella?. Suspiró un tanto nervioso, sus malditos sentimientos no los dejaban pensar tranquilo... carraspeó un poco inquieto y luego la miró.

- Kagome... tu... ¿por qué lo hiciste?... ¿por qué quisiste matar a Kikyo?- Preguntó con temor, temiendo que ella le confirmara sus mas horribles pensamientos.

- Jaja, yo... jamás lo hice... le pedí que mintiera para que esto pasara... nunca... podría hacerle algo... – Conestó ella con algo de gracia y una sonrisa burlona a pesar de su estado.

- ¿Qué dices?- Repitió exasperado mirándola con sus ojos ardiendo.

- Que yo jamás le haría daño a Kikyo... eso fue... un truco... para conseguir lo que quería... que era la perla... para que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes... mi querido Inuyasha... – Susurró mientras que cerraba los ojos con lentitud nuevamente.

- ¡Demonios!... oye, Kagome... – Golpeó suavemente sus mejillas aterrorizado, por alguna razón tenía miedo de que muriera, no, jamás iba a perdonárselo- por favor... oye... ¡¡respóndeme!!- Bramó en un grito de desesperación.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!...

El hanyou ladeó el rostro acongojado. Vio a Kikyo acercarse rápidamente. Se agacho a su lado y levantó apenas el rostro de la joven. Estaba muy blanca. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Al instante llegaron Miroku y Sango acompañados de Shippo y Kirara. Sango se llevó una mano al rostro y varias lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Miroku pasó una mano por sus hombros y la acercó abrazándola apenas. Inuyasha miró a Kikyo desesperado, ella bajó la vista sintiéndose muy triste.

- Kikyo... dime... dime que ella esta bien... por favor, dime que Kagome esta bien... – Rogó con los ojos llorosos. Si, estaba a punto de llorar por aquella chica... por que, no lo sabía, pero si lo sentía. No quería perderla... no quería, no podía- Kikyo... -

- Ella... Kagome... no respira... – Musitó con dolor la sacerdotisa mirando a la joven que tenia un rostro aparentemente tranquilo. Habían cumplido su objetivo... pero... ¿a costa de qué?. Miró a Inuyasha acongojada al igual que él y luego de eso bajó la mirada sintiéndose muy triste- Kagome... ella... esta... muerta... -

Continuará...

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí está el capítulo nueve xD espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por todos sus reviews, la verdad estoy muy feliz les agradezco de todo corazón!! Las amoo!!! Ojalá dejen mas comentarios!!!. Mucha suerte y gracias de nuevo!!!! ;)

_**Kag-**_


	10. Lo que más amo en este mundo

**Capítulo 10: "Lo que más amo en este mundo"**

Levantó la vista confundido... ¿qué fue lo que había dicho?, no, de seguro estaba bromeando. La observó intentando buscar en su rostro alguna señal que le diera a entender que lo que había dicho no era verdad, pero nada. Miró a la joven que yacía en el suelo sin rastro de vida alguno. Acercó una mano a su rostro y lo tocó con suavidad. Ella... estaba muerta... por su culpa. No¿por qué¡maldita sea!. Bajó el rostro sintiéndose impotente y muy idiota. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro pero no movió un músculo.

- Lo siento Inuyasha... ella... -

- ¡No lo digas...! no puede morir... ¡Kagome no puede morir Kikyou!... ¡no puede!- Gritó el joven hanyou fuera de control.

- Lo lamento... pero... ya no hay vuelta atrás... – La joven sacerdotisa bajó la mirada apenada y muy herida por todo lo sucedido. ¿Por qué...?- _Kagome... me prometiste... que todo iba a estar bien, que nada malo sucedería... ¿por qué dejaste que esto pasará...? ahora... Inuyasha... ¿qué será de él si no estas a su lado?_- Limpió una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

Sango y Miroku observaban desde lejos, apenados y muy tristes. No entendían nada de lo sucedido, pero lo único que sabían era que Kagome estaba muerta, y no había vuelta atrás. Miraron a Inuyasha que al parecer estaba en shock por la pérdida de su amada. Miroku dejo a Sango y se acercó al hanyou con algo de cautela.

- Inuyasha... mejor será que llevemos a la señorita Kagome para darle una sepultura... – Anunció intentando no ser demasiado brusco.

- No... nadie la moverá de aquí Miroku... -

El monje abrió los ojos, era la primera vez que Inuyasha lo llamaba por su nombre. Lo vio levantarse aun con la vista baja y los puños apretados, como si estuviera conteniendo la ira que en ese momento lo invadía. Se alejó unos pasos y Sango los miró sin comprender. Kikyou se acercó apenas intentando tocarlo, pero él se alejó y caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Kagome. La miró impactado por un largo rato, casi sin parpadear, bajó la vista hacia su mano, donde tenia la perla. Sonrió apenas y volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Inuyasha?... – Llamó Kikyou.

- Kagome... prometí... que siempre iba a protegerte... y cumpliré esa promesa hasta el día en que muera... por eso... – Tomó la perla de las manos de la joven- no permitiré que mueras... no de esta forma... después de todo... siempre quisimos estar juntos ¿no?... – Musitó de una manera dulce, sin quitar la vista de la chica.

- Inuyasha... acaso... _¿recordaste todo?... ¿sería posible que la muerte de Kagome te hiciera recordar todo lo que habías olvidado?_- Kikyou siguió mirándolo sin poder evitar sonreír.

Inuyasha se levantó y miró a sus amigos, después a Kikyou y por último a Kagome. Todo eso había llegado demasiado lejos, no podía permitir que todo siguiera de esa manera. Suspiró con pesar y observó la perla que llevaba en su mano. Bajó la mirada con algo de inseguridad, es cierto, hace años, hubiera dado lo que fuera por esa joya, pero ahora... poco le importaba si llegaba a cumplirse su deseo, lo único que quería, era que todo volviera a ser como antes... antes del deseo... antes de aquella noche. Cerró sus ojos dorados en un intento de súplica.

- Inuyasha... ¿qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó la sacerdotisa con algo de curiosidad.

- Siento mucho lo que paso... – Musitó sin subir la vista ni abrir sus ojos- lamento todo lo que pasó... Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara... perdón... jamás tendría que haber sucedido, fue un error, algo que no se pudo prevenir... y Kikyou- levantó su mirada de fuego clavándola en ella- perdóname... jamás quise que esto sucediera... lo lamento mucho... -

- Pero... ¿de qué estas hablando?- Contrarrestó la joven confundida.

- Lo cierto es... que otro momento de mi vida, hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de tener la perla de Shikon en mis manos... – Inuyasha se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Kagome y la tomó con delicadeza, la recostó en sus piernas y comenzó a limpiar su rostro- siempre quise el poder- Comentó mientras que seguía con su labor- siempre quise ser alguien más fuerte, ya que ser un hanyou... no me servía para nada, siempre estaba en el medio, no era un youkai, pero tampoco era un humano, hasta que te conocí a ti Kikyou... contigo todo fue diferente... te amé es cierto, siempre te amé... pero luego Naraku cambió todo, él nos hizo matarnos el uno al otro y luego de eso no existió la confianza... hasta que llegó Kagome, ella... – La miró con los ojos lacrimosos- cambió mi vida... me ayudó a ser quien soy... y me aceptó... como tú, pero con una sola diferencia... ella... jamás me pidió que me convirtiera en humano... solo... me quiso como soy... como un hanyou... –

-_¡Inuyasha!_-

_- ¡Keh!... ¿qué quieres?... no seas molesta... -_

_- No es eso... es que yo... ¿alguna vez te dije que te ves muy bien como un hanyou?_

_- ¡Tonta¿qué locuras estás diciendo?-_

_- Nada... solo que me gustas de la forma en que estas... no quiero que cambies... ¡nunca!-_

_- ¡Keh! Que molestas eres... -_

- Dí lo que quieras... aunque yo sé que sabes que tengo razón... y que te importa lo que pienso de ti... -

-_ Ilusa... ¿quién te dijo esa mentira?-_

- Nadie... yo... solo lo sé... me gustas así Inuyasha... como un hanyou, yo estoy contigo por quien eres... no por que eres... no me importa que seas... siempre estaré contigo... -

Bajó el rostro al recordar aquella conversación. Es cierto, ella jamás le había pedido que cambiara... que fuera uno de los dos, siempre... lo había alentado para que fuera quien era... y muy bien se lo había dicho, ella lo quería por quien era... no por lo que fuera... vaya, él siempre pensó que Kikyou fue la única que había dado su vida por él, pero jamás de dio cuenta que Kagome también había sacrificado su vida al no atender sus cosas, ni hacer lo que una chica normal de 15 años tendría que hacer. Acarició sus cabellos y acomodó la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas para que no se golpeara, como si aún tuviera que cuidar que no le pasara nada malo. Aunque él muy bien sabía que sus atenciones no servían de nada ahora.

- Inuyasha... – Murmuró la sacerdotisa.

- Arreglaré todo esto... no dejaré que ella muera... no de esta manera... porque... yo la amo... la amo más de lo que puedo querer ser un verdadero youkai, por eso... no quiero pederla, no quiero que termine de esta manera... – Comentó cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza para dejarla apoyada en la frente de Kagome.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando al hanyou que de vez en cuando sollozaba muy bajito con el rostro escondido en el de Kagome. Kikyou lo miró sin ser capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle?. Acaba de perder a la persona que amaba... no podía hablarle de nada, en esos momentos, lo mejor era hacer silencio... solo silencio. Suspiró pesadamente soltando por un momento toda la angustia que había vivido. Si ella estaba de esa manera, no quería ni imaginarse como se encontraba Inuyasha. Seguramente se sentía solo y abatido. Inuyasha se levantó de pronto con Kagome en sus brazos. Todos lo miraron consternados.

- Disculpen... pero... quiero estar con ella a solas... – Dicho esto se alejó del grupo sin decir una palabra mas.

Kikyou miró a Miroku y Sango que le devolvieron la mirada desconfiados. Después de todo, ella no los había tratado muy bien la última vez que se vieron. La sacerdotisa caminó hasta llegar al lado de ambos jóvenes sin decir nada. Una vez que estuvo cerca suspiró nuevamente.

- De seguro... están muy tristes y cansados... ¿no quieren venir a la cabaña a tomar algo?- Ofreció con una sonrisa.

- Si no es molestia... – Dudó Miroku con algo de incomodidad.

- Para nada... vengan... – Dijo con simpatía comenzando a caminar seguida de ambos.

- Excelencia¿usted cree que es una buena idea?- Preguntó Sango por lo bajo.

- Descuida Sango, puedes quedarte tranquila... parece que la señorita Kikyou... no tiene malas intenciones... creo... que la charla de esa vez con la señorita Kagome... de verdad cambió su manera de ser... – Comentó el monje con una sonrisa cálida.

- Si... parece ser así... – Respondió Sango no muy convencida.

- Tranquila... estoy seguro que es así... – Afirmó el joven.

Llegaron a la cabaña y entraron con algo de incomodidad por la situación. Kaede los recibió con un poco de té y se sentaron junto al fuego que había en el centro. Los primero minutos fueron de silencio y un poco tensos. Kikyou se sentía mal, ya que, recordaba perfectamente como los había tratado antes... difícil de olvidar algo así. Los miró adolorida.

- Lo siento... – Murmuró.

- ¿De que habla?- Contrarrestó Miroku con algo de curiosidad.

- La otra vez... no fui muy cortes con ustedes... lamento eso... – Confesó la sacerdotisa.

- Descuida... esta bien, no hay problema- Contestó Sango con una sonrisa.

- Supongo... que querían mucho a Kagome¿no?... -

- Así es... Kagome... era mi mejor amiga... a pesar de que no recuerde mi vida anterior, sentimientos como esos no se olvidan... – Dijo la exterminadora con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si, la señorita Kagome era una joven llena de alegría y bondad, era muy buena persona, la queríamos mucho... – Apoyó el monje pasando una mano por el hombro de la chica.

- Ya veo... e Inuyasha... de seguro el la amaba demasiado... -

- ¿Demasiado?... es poco decir que la amaba demasiado- Acotó Sango- él la amaba más que a su vida misma... por lo que ella me contó el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntas, Inuyasha siempre se preocupaba por su salud y por su seguridad, muchas veces fue a cuidarla a su casa cuando enfermaba y siempre la sobreprotegía, se ponía celoso cuando alguien más la miraba y era muy posesivo con ella... – Soltó rápidamente.

- Me imagino... – Fue todo lo que dijo Kikyou- _Inuyasha... siempre amó a Kagome... él... la ama... Inuyasha... tu amas a Kagome... lo nuestro, es tan solo un recuerdo... un simple y dulce recuerdo de lo que pasó entre nosotros hace tanto tiempo... lo que sucedió en el pasado... yo soy tu pasado... pero... Kagome es tu presente... y será tu futuro... debes quedarte con ella... no permitas... que un simple capricho del destino te aleje de lo que más amas nuevamente... no dejes que te jueguen una mala pasada otra vez... tienes que lograr... que ella vuelva contigo... porque si te ama como dices que lo hace... de seguro... ni la misma muerte podrá separarlos... -_

&&&&&&&&

La depositó en el suelo con sumo cuidado. La miró por un largo rato sintiendo que su corazón latía velozmente. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle a ella?... ¿por qué?. En ese momento, todo el orgullo que había tenido se desvaneció y dejó lugar al Inuyasha abatido por la pérdida de su amada, dejó lugar al joven que tanto temores tenía... y lloró, lloró como un niño que pierde un juguete, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloró sobre el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo. Solo... lloró.

Pasaron las horas y los minutos se hacían eternos y muy dolorosos. Cada vez que quería despedirse de ella, le resultaba imposible decirle adiós. Se negaba, se negaba a decirle adiós, a dejarla ir para siempre... a perderla de esa manera tan idiota. Todo por su culpa. Miró sus manos manchadas de sangre, de su sangre. Se sintió una basura, la peor persona de ese mundo, la había matado, él mismo... con sus propias manos. Todos los temores que hasta ese día había guardado en los más profundo de su alma, se estaban cumpliendo. Había sido capaz de matar a la persona que más amaba... Es cierto, la muerte de Kagome había hecho que recordara todo... pero... ¿qué caso tenía poder recordar si ella no estaba para gozar de eso?. Ninguno, la vida no tenía sentido si ella no estaba para poder compartirla junto a él. Nuevamente dejó recostar su rostro sobre el de ella.

Miró sus labios, los que tanto había deseado besar alguna vez... no como un fantasma, sino como era él. Los miró hasta que se acercó y depositó un suave beso. Los sintió fríos, sin vida, lejanos. No como los que recordaba... no como los que muchas veces le habían dado un beso en la mejilla, no como los que tantas veces lo regañaban o le decían que lo querían. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir nuevamente de sus ojos. Estaba abatido, no le veía sentido a la vida. Se sentía abandonado, solo... era la misma sensación que la de aquella vez, de la vez que su madre murió, la misma que tuvo cuando supo que nadie nunca lo iba a querer porque era un hanyou, la misma que tuvo cuando Kikyou lo traicionó, pero esta vez era más fuerte y más dolorosa. Era mas intensa, y se hacía insoportable a medida que el tiempo pasaba. No podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo... no podría mantenerse vivo con ese sentimiento que tenía. Estaba seguro que jamás podría ser tan fuerte como para soportarlo. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se ocultó por varios minutos hasta que fue capaz de mirarla nuevamente.

Se veía tan tranquila, parecía como si no hubiera sufrido, como si nada malo le hubiera pasado, como si tan solo estuviera descansando después de una dura batalla contra algún youkai, solo... como si estuviera durmiendo. Ojalá lo estuviera, ojalá todo eso fuera un simple sueño, una pesadilla de la cuela se despertaría. Y cuando despertara... la vería a ella llegar de su mundo con su típica mochila amarilla repleta de cosas para el viaje y con su típica sonrisa y su alegría por poder verlo y estar a su lado. Nada lo hacía más feliz ni nada lo hacía estar más tranquilo cuando sentía el aroma de ella en el aire. No podía haber nada mejor que saber que Kagome había vuelto para quedarse con él y viajar juntos en busca de los fragmentos, que en realidad, solo era una excusa para poder estar a su lado. Es cierto, hace tiempo moría por encontrar esos pedazos de cristal, pero ahora... lo más importante en su vida era la persona que tenía enfrente, la persona que se había dormido para no volver a despertar jamás.

Suspiró con pesar. ¿Qué haría ahora?, se negaba a perderla, pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había forma de que Kagome regresará... a menos, a menos que algo pudiera ayudarlo. Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista y se secó el rostro con la manga de su haori. La perla¡la maldita perla!... si, tal vez... tal vez si pedía un deseo, la perla podía ayudarlo a recuperar a lo que había perdido. Sonrió con algo de esperanza, estaba seguro que si confiaba podía lograr lo que se proponía, y ¿por qué no intentarlo?, tal vez... con algo de confianza podría lograr lo que se proponía... estaba seguro, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Miró la perla fijamente y cerró sus ojos.

Pidió su deseo con todo el amor que tenía por Kagome, con toda la esperanza de volverla a ver, con todo el deseo de que la pesadilla terminara de una buena vez y pudiera ser feliz como él se lo merecía, con la ilusión de tener un motivo para vivir, porque ese motivo era ella... Kagome. ¿Qué era su vida antes de que Kagome llegara?, nada. Solo un deseo frívolo... un deseo egoísta de ser una persona más fuerte, solo eso... pero aquella joven... cambió su mundo, llegó a él para hacer un caos con su vida, para cambiarle todos los planes y para darle vuelta el mundo de tal manera, que su objetivo fuera solamente cuidarla de que nada malo le sucediera... por eso es que la amaba. Porque ella había hecho con él lo que ninguna pudo hacer... lograr que se sintiera importante y querido por alguien. Eso fue lo que Kagome había logrado en su vida... hacerlo sentir alguien. Confió, confió con todo su ser en que su deseo se volviera realidad, se sintió impotente, y con la seguridad que de tal vez, fuera comprendido. Estaba seguro, que podía llegar a cumplirse lo que el tanto deseaba.

Miró el cielo estrellado esperanzado y de pronto... una estrella fugaz. Sonrió con pesar y nuevamente su frágil corazón se dejo ser... y lloró. Así había comenzado todo, así esa pesadilla había dado su inicio, con una estrella fugaz... y con un deseo que terminó convirtiéndose en _**un deseo peligroso. **_La vida no dejaba de sorprenderlo. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado justamente a él?. Sin mucho que pensar y sin más voluntad para nada, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer al lado de Kagome. Miró el cielo... perdiendo sus ojos dorados en él.

- Solo ruego... que no me quites... lo que más amo en este mundo... – Susurró cerrando sus ojos.

Luego de eso, un sueño profundo lo invadió. Todos aquellos temores, la tristeza y todos esos sentimientos que hasta ahora se habían adueñado de su mente, alma y corazón, desaparecieron. No sentía nada, solo la tranquilidad y la paz que había estado buscando desde el momento que supo que Kagome no estaría más a su lado. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía así?... ¿qué había cambiado¿qué estaba pasando?. Suspiró nuevamente dejando escapar algo más que el cansancio. De pronto, sintió que no quería despertarse, que no quería volver a abrir los ojos, por lo menos por ahora... no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué eran aquellos nuevos sentimientos que se apoderaban poco a poco de su ser?.

_- Inuyasha..._

Aquella voz... esa voz, le era tan familiar, se oía tan dulce y tan clara, que casi podía tocarla. ¿Quién era?... ¿por qué lo estaba llamando?... ¿por qué no podía ver nada?.

_- Inuyasha..._

Seguía llamándolo... ¿qué le estaba sucediendo...?... ¿se estaría volviendo loco?, acaso... ¿estaría soñando?... No, eso era imposible, aquel aroma... tan bien le era conocido.

_- Inuyasha..._

-¿Quién eres?... -

_- Soy yo... Inuyasha... quédate tranquilo... ya todo esta bien..._

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

_- No te preocupes... de ahora en más... nada malo sucederá... te lo prometo..._

- Dime quien eres...

_- Lo sabrás... cuando sea el momento... por ahora, solo... espera..._

- ¿Esperar?... ¿esperar a qué?...

Pero ya nadie le hablaba. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?... ¿quién era aquella persona...?... Nuevamente su mente se bloqueó... solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, algo que siempre había querido... que desde el momento en que supo que había perdido a Kagome deseaba, solo algo en ese momento era tan importante para él como para sacrificar su vida por eso... solo una sola cosa... no quería que todo quedara así, no quería que su historia tuviera un triste final, ya que si vida se había encargado de darle ese toque de desgracia a todo lo que le sucedía, desde la muerte de su padre, su madre y su cruel infancia, hasta sentir que nadie lo quería en ese mundo.

Pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que no estaba solo, porque estaban Miroku, su mejor y más leal a amigo, que a pesar de tener alguna manías era una buena persona, alguien en quien se podía confiar. También estaba Sango, un joven que muchas veces le hizo abrir sus ojos acerca de la actitud que tenía y acerca de su comportamiento. Shippo, que a pesar de ser molesto era como un hijo pequeño para él, Kirara... y Kagome... la que le había dado sentido a todo, la que le había enseñado lo que era tener amigos, la que siempre lo había ayudado, la que lo apoyó en momentos difíciles, la que siempre estuvo, la que nunca lo abandonó, la que lo aceptó por ser como era, por ser Inuyasha... por ser él mismo, con su carácter, con sus defectos, con su forma humana, con su forma de youkai, con todo lo que podía tener, ella así lo quería... fue ella quien cambió su vida, la que lo ayudó a salir de aquella oscuridad y soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Por eso, ahora debía ser él quien la ayudara a salir adelante, la que le diera un motivo para vivir...debía ser él quien... el que le diera a entender... que haría cualquier cosa por ella... porque... ella es... lo que más amaba en ese mundo.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola amigas!!! Pido perdón si el capítulo es muy corto, pero lo estoy escribiendo a las 6 am y estoy sumamente agitada, porque estoy algo enferma :s y me duele mucho la cabeza u.u pero hice el esfuerzo para que tengan el capítulo 10... ya que este jueves no podré subir porque es mi cumple y el viernes tampoco porque mis amigos pasaran por mi para festejarlo (jueves con la familia, viernes con los amigos xD) asi que pido mis disculpas por eso! Gracias por los hermosos reviews que me han dejado, siento haberlas tenido con el corazón el la boca y a punto de infartarse xD pero bueno... sin suspenso no hay fic, y la verdad... me gusta jejeje nnU de todas formas, creo que con este capítulo también las deje con la intriga, pero bueno... me esperarán hasta el sábado, que creo que podré subir... jejeje, bueno amigas... me despido porque me caigo de sueño y de enferma xD espero les guste y ojalá dejen muchos reviews, me animan muchoo!! Graciiiiasss!!! Las amo (**LL**) se cuidan mucho si!! Adios!!!

Ah, aviso que si no subo en varios días, es por problemas que últimamente hay con fanfiction, por alguna extraña razón a veces me es imposible subir los capítulos porque no me deja ¬¬ no se que le pasa... asi que quejas... a la red xD jajaja, no es mi culpa! ..**U** bueno, me voy, les dejo un besito!! Las amo y mucha suerte!! Chauu!! nn

_**Kag-**_


	11. Solo mía

**Capítulo 11: "Solo Mía"**

Abrió sus ojos dorados apenas, sintiendo el frío de la noche golpearle en el rostro. ¿Dónde estaba?, Le costó mucho poder ver con claridad, pestañeó un par de veces hasta recuperar la vista por completo, no entendía nada y estaba muy mareado para poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto un cálido aroma inundó sus sentidos, bajó la vista y la vio, acostada a su lado mirando el cielo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La miró absorto, sin saber que decir. Ella levantó la vista apenas y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la miraba con insistencia.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa?- Preguntó en forma casi inaudible sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa.

- Estas bien... - Susurró él de pronto sin poder creerlo mientras que acercaba una mano a su mejilla y la acariciaba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo en ese momento.

- Si... si, estoy bien... - Respondió ella sin comprender y sintiendo que su corazón explotaría al sentir la forma en la que él la tocaba, era tan dulce... suave, tierno... como si, la amara.

- Estas... bien- Sonrió ampliamente y sin previo aviso la abrazó con fuerza. Ambos estaban recostados en el pasto y ella pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo del hanyou. Sin comprender el motivo, ella le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió, siempre... se sentía bien de esa manera- estas bien... Kagome-

- Inuyasha... estoy... más que bien, estando contigo... - Confesó ella en un suspiro enamorado.

Él la separó apenas y la miró fervientemente. Estaba bien, estaba viva... pero... ¿cómo?. No se cansó de mirarla, la vio sonrojarse, y bajar la mirada apenas. Nuevamente sonrió, no podía ser cierto, esto... era... increíble... ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?. Kagome volvió a mirarlo sintiéndose una tonta al quedar atrapada de esa forma en su hermosa mirada, pero... era inevitable. De pronto miró el cielo con ojos soñadores, intentando escapar un momento de todas aquellas sensaciones que la embargaban en ese momento. Inuyasha la imitó y ambos se quedaron perdidos en el inmenso manto azul.

- ¡¡Mira Inuyasha¡¡Son estrellas fugaces!!... - Señaló Kagome con alegría- debes pedir un deseo... - Dijo con los ojos soñadores.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos inmensamente, la miró sin comprender... eso... eso ya lo había vivido antes... acaso... su deseo... Miró su mano y notó que efectivamente no tenía la perla en su mano, eso quería decir... que... La miró con horror al verla juntar sus manos y cerrar los ojos. La tomó de imprevisto y sin pensarlo dos veces juntó sus labios con los de ella. Kagome se quedó sin movimiento alguno. Solo vio con sorpresa como Inuyasha la besó bruscamente, para luego convertir aquel beso en uno más dulce y cálido, como los que ella siempre soñó. Lentamente se dejó llevar, sin protestar, solo correspondiendo a cada una de las caricias que Inuyasha le daba. Sus besos eran suaves y dulces, sinceros y llenos de amor. El hanyou colocó una mano tras su nuca y la acercó haciendo así mas profundo el cariño. Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que se separaron para tomar aire. Inuyasha la observó con una sonrisa y Kagome bajó la vista sonrojada, sin comprender que había sido todo eso.

- Kagome... - Musitó el hanyou sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Que... qué fue eso?- Preguntó con temor sintiendo que estaba paralizada. Lo había sentido con tanto amor, con una sinceridad tan clara, pero... ¿y si fue solo un impulso?. No, no quería que eso fuera... ¿un impulso?... ¿la había ilusionado solo para saciar un impulso?. No, no podía ser así, Inuyasha NO era así... aunque... tal vez, solo había visto a Kikyou en ella... pero... él le había dicho... tantas cosas hermosas antes...

- Kagome yo... -

- No, no me digas que fue un impulso... - Murmuró apenas sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos con violencia. No podía ser cierto, no, ella... confiaba en él, en sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Kagome-chan?- Preguntó Sango acercándose a la pareja. Ya que con Miroku decidieron hacerles algo de compañía.

- Nada Sango-chan... es que... yo... - Bajó la vista con llorando con mucha tristeza y sin decir una palabra más salió corriendo de ahí.

- ¡¡Kagome-chan!!...

- ¡¡Kagome-sama!!- Llamaron Miroku y Sango, pero ella no volvió. El monje observó a Inuyasha que se puso de pie de inmediato y estaba a punto de seguirla, pero él lo detuvo- Inuyasha... ¿qué sucedió con Kagome-sama?-

- ¡Feh!... Miroku, no molestes... déjame pasar... - Gruñó esquivándolo pero esta vez fue Sango quien lo detuvo- ¿qué pasa Sango¡Déjame ir!- Se quejó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y muy molesto.

- Lo mejor será... que la dejes sola... - Inuyasha la miró sin comprender, entonces sango suspiró- Kagome-chan... necesita tiempo... para tranquilizarse, si vas... lo más probable, es que discutan... mejor que esté sola, así aclara su mente... -

- Pero...

- Será lo mejor Inuyasha... dale a Kagome-sama algo de tiempo... - Apoyó Miroku mientras que miraba a Sango que asentía levemente.

Inuyasha observó el lugar por donde Kagome se había ido. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez... no quería darle tiempo a solas, no... ella, estaba... decepcionada de él, y él mismo lo estaba por no haberle podido decir algo mejor. ¿Un impulso?... no, no había sido un impulso, bueno... tal vez, si... pero... fue, un impulso guiado de sentimientos... Además... en aquel momento... quiso... él había querido, alejarla de aquellas malditas estrellas que cumplirían sus deseos, había querido evitar que toda aquella pesadilla volviera a repetirse. Ahora ella estaba viva, viva y a su lado. Miró a Sango y a Miroku y sin tomar en cuenta sus comentarios corrió detrás de Kagome, de aquella chica que sin preguntar se había introducido tanto en su vida que ahora le hacía falta como el mismo oxigeno.

- Jamás nos tomará en cuenta... - Comentó Miroku mientras que lo veía irse.

- Houshi-sama... ¿usted cree que sé algo grave?- Preguntó Sango sin sacar la vista del lugar por donde ambos se habían ido.

- ¿Grave¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sango?- Indagó Miroku dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña que aún se mantenía en su lugar.

- Es que... creo que no son... peleas... como las de siempre, es decir... parase que hay algo más... como si de pronto, hubiera pasado algo entre ellos, que los llevo a esto... - Comentó pensativa.

- Sango... - No puedo evitar mirarla con ternura y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Dígame... - Dijo la exterminadora sonrojada al notar la forma en que la miraba.

- Eres tan...

- ¿Tan qué...?- Siguió ella sin poder evitar ilusionarse con lo que diría. Sus ojos estaban clavados soñadores en la mirada azul del monje y su cara llevaba una amplia sonrisa, esperando lo siguiente, hasta que lo sintió, la mano del monje tocando donde no debía. Apretó un puño con fuerza- Houshi-sama... -

- ¿Qué sucede Sanguito?... - Preguntó en un tono despreocupado.

- ¡¡Es usted un pervertido!!- Gritó pegándole una cachetada. Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la aldea. Vaya, siempre se ilusionaba con ese monje, en que algún día le diría algo más... alguna cosa... pero siempre era lo mismo con él. Aminoró el paso, vaya, ahora comprendía a su amiga- Kagome-chan... seguro te pasa lo mismo que a mí... - Musitó, ella atadas a esos hombres... y ellos, sin preocuparse por darles algo más que actos tontos e infantiles. Suspiró cansada y regresó a la aldea.

&&&&&&&&

No la encontró en el pozo como solía pasar cuando se peleaban, no, esta vez ella había elegido un lugar diferente... e Árbol Sagrado. La vio sentada en una rama, con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos y apoyada en sus piernas. Suspiró con dolor y se acercó apenas, agachándose a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos castaños estaban hinchados y muy rojos de tanto llorar. El hanyou la miró con dolor, sintiéndose tan culpable, tan terrible.

- Kagome... - Musitó, pero ella negó con la cabeza, tapándose lo oídos, sin querer escucharlo- por favor... -

- No, no quiero escucharte Inuyasha... no quiero... - Dijo. ¿Por qué no había regresado a su época?... ¿por qué había sido tan tonta de quedarse en el sengoku sabiendo que él la encontraría?. ¡Por Kami-sama! que tonta era...

- Escuchame yo... no quería... -

- ¡No Inuyasha, no lo digas!... yo... siempre confié en ti, en tus sentimientos, en lo que me decías, siempre creí en cada una de tus palabras, pero... no puedo creer... que hayas jugado así conmigo... de... esta manera... como si fuera un juguete... solo por un impulso... -

- ¡¡No fue un impulso¡¡Escuchame!!- Gritó tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente- Kagome... si... fue un impulso, es verdad... pero... fue un impulso... guiado de sentimientos... porque yo... te amo¿comprendes eso?-

Kagome abrió sus ojos sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Lo miró fijamente, buscando en sus ojos dorados alguna señal de mentira o verdad, algún indicio que le dijera si le estaba mintiendo o no... Y vio en sus ojos dorados la sinceridad de sus palabras, él no le mentía... ¿y ella?. Sonrió como una tonta y nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Inuyasha la observó sin comprender¿por qué lloraba ahora?. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero no pudo emitir sonido, ya que ella lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del hanyou. Él la observó de reojo, la sintió llorar bajito, de forma casi inaudible, sonrió apenas y correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose completo y muy feliz.

- Yo... también te amo... gracias... Inuyasha...

- No, no digas gracias... el amor no se agradece... - Respondió él suspirando de amor.

Se quedaron así un largo rato. Nuevamente dirigió su vista al cielo, mirando las estrellas, Kagome también lo hizo y por primera vez sintió que eso no era importante. Inuyasha suspiró recordando todo lo sucedido... casi sintiendo que había sido un mal sueño, aunque él bien sabía que no era así. Nuevamente la miró embobado por su belleza y por tanto amor que sentía por ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?... - Preguntó la joven sacerdotisa sin comprender.

- Que así estamos bien... - Contestó él.

- ¿Así?... ¿así cómo?- Siguió ella sin comprender a lo que quería llegar el hanyou.

- Aunque no creas lo que voy a decirte, el hecho de que Naraku exista... esta bien- Murmuró con la vista fija en la nada. Es cierto, estaba bien, podría odiar a ese maldito con toda su alma, pero... pero si la existencia de Naraku, los mantenía juntos a todos, en especial a él y Kagome¿qué demonios le importaba que ese maldito estuviera vivo?... después de todo, él lo derrotaría... aunque es cierto, que lamentaba la muerte de Kikyou... ella...

- Inuyasha... pero... ¿qué cosas dices?, a veces pienso... que si Naraku no existiera... -

- No sigas... - Inuyasha puso un dedo en los labios de la chica que se sonrojó terriblemente. La miró clavando sus ojos dorados en los castaños de ella, sintiéndose impotente. Luego de eso la acercó y la besó nuevamente. Primero con un beso suave y dulce, casi un roce, pero luego, él mismo se encargó de hacerlo al poner su mano tras la nuca de la chica y acercar más su boca a la suya. Kagome respondió a cada uno de sus besos y colocó una mano en su mejilla- así... estamos bien- Musitó él entre los besos. Bajó una mano hasta la blusa de ella y acarició su espalda. Ella lo observó perdiéndose en la infinidad de sus ojos dorados como el mismísimo fuego. Él le devolvió la mirada y continuó besándola con posesión, dejando en claro que ella era suya, de nadie más. Kagome dejó que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera... porque en ese momento, ella se sentía amada por alguien, querida, había esperado por tanto tiempo recibir alguna muestra de afecto de parte de Inuyasha, y ahora... no podía detenerlo y tampoco quería hacerlo. Inuyasha recorrió cada parte de ella sin dejar de asombrarse de lo hermosa que era, de lo linda que le resultaba- Kagome... te amo... - Volvió a murmura mientras que besaba su cuello con insistencia.

- ¿Cuánto?- Preguntó la joven sacerdotisa sin dejar que él se detuviera.

- Mucho... más que a mi vida... - Contestó observándola nuevamente. Kagome asintió pero él se alejó preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Indagó ella sin comprender... ¿qué no había dicho que la amaba?.

- Kag... si hacemos esto... luego... no habrá vuelta atrás... y tal vez... te merezcas algo mejor que yo... - Comentó con dolor bajando la mirada.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Era por eso¿Solo por eso?. Inuyasha tonto, se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa y colocó ambas manos en su rostro, haciendo así que el levanatara la mirada y quedaran de frente sus ojos a los castaños de ella. La joven sonrió y el hanyou frunció el ceño¿qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia?.

- Inuyasha... hermoso tonto... tu no eres poco para mí, ni merezco nada más... eres lo justo, ni mucho, ni poco, eres perfecto para mí, perfecto... ¿entiendes eso?... eres único... y te amo así... solo a ti... - Luego de eso depositó un suave beso en los labios del hanyou.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Lo amaba así, solo a él. Aquellas palabras lo conmovieron, era lo suficientemente bueno para ella... lo era, y él.. Nuevamente se dejó llevar por ella, dejándose querer como nunca lo había hecho, exponiendo sus sentimientos sin importarle que pensaran los demás de eso, es cierto... era un hanyou, pero... ¿qué con eso?. Mientras Kagome lo amara así, al diablo con lo que pensara la gente de él. Kagome era su mundo, solo le importaba lo que ella pensara. Suspiró entre sus besos sintiendo que no podría resistirse, poco a poco ambos se dejaron vencer y cayeron en un sueño, ahí justamente bajo el árbol donde se habían conocido. Cada caricia estaba llena de amor, cada palabra era una promesa, cada suspiro era un erizamiento de piel. Esa noche, ambos fueron uno, sintiéndose completamente llenos, sintiéndose que no podía estar mejor y que no podían amar más que ellos. Kagome se recostó en su pecho y se durmió profundamente. Inuyasha la observó sin ser capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso¿Qué más podía pedir en la vida, más que estar con Kagome?. Peinó su flequillo y volvió a suspirar. Ahora era suya, sí, solo de él. Y también él le pertenecía a ella, ambos fueron los primeros en la vida del otro, y eso... estaba bien, lo hacía feliz. Apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y observó todo a su alrededor, se quedaría despierto, alerta ante cualquier peligro, para protegerla... porque ahora... ella era su mujer. Sonrió como un tonto al darse cuenta de eso, su mujer... ahora Kagome dejaba de ser la niña caprichosa y chiquita, la distante e inalcanzable para ser su mujer... suya y de nadie más...

- Ahora SOS mía... mía... de nadie más... - Susurró al oído de ella. Como si hubiera podido escucharlo, Kagome sonrió entre sueños y se aferró más a él, pronunciando su nombre. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho, definitivamente era la persona más feliz del mundo, la cubrió mejor y la acurrucó más cerca de él. Suya... que hermoso sonaba tratándose de Kagome.

Continuará...

**N/A**: Hola!! Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, al conti, tuve algunos problemas familiares, así que me costó seguirla lo siento amigas u.u pero aquí esta después de tanto tiempo, espero que les guste mucho y dejen sus reviews!! Ayer cuando entré a la página y vi 81 reviews me quedé con la boca abierta! No lo podía creer enserio!! Me sentí muy feliz, ay, ni les cuento mi emoción, gracias a todas!! Por Kami-sama!! Enserio mil gracias n////n las amo con el alma chicas, me ponen muy feliz sus comentarios, espero que los sigan dejando, gracias a todas las que me desearon feliz cumpleaños, la pase super!! Me regalaron un muñeco de Inuyasha y estoy que salto por los techos nn lo tengo arriba de la compu para inspirarme XDD bueno, que estén muy bien, muchos saludos hermosas amigas!!! Gracias por todo!!!!! inuyashaochibihot... Por si quieren agregar nuevo mail ;) Nos estamos hablando!! Saludos :)

_**Kag-**_


	12. Juntos hasta el fin

**Capítulo 12: "****Juntos hasta el fin****"**

Abrió sus ojos apenas. Miró a su alrededor y pudo verla, ahí a su lado. Como si fuera un sueño, suspiró satisfecho, se sentía tan pleno, tan lleno con ella a su lado. Volvió a suspirar profundamente y la miró. Una ola de sentimientos comenzó a correr por sus venas. Sus ojos dorados se concentraron en su rostro, tan angelical, tan perfecto, tan... suyo. Vaya, y él como un tonto, pensando que podía ser feliz sin ella a su lado, pensando que su vida estaba completa sin ella. Acercó su mano y peinó su flequillo, la sintió moverse apenas y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ser que de pronto, se hubiera vuelto tan adicto a su presencia?. ¿En qué momento sucedió sin que él se diera cuenta?. Nuevamente sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad, eso jamás le había sucedido. Jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte y tan... profundo, con nadie, salvo con ella, con Kagome, SU Kagome. Ella entreabrió sus ojos castaños y lo observó fervientemente. Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, como si no existiera más mundo detrás de ellos. Kagome se acercó a él y recostó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida, contetida. ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto?. ¿Cómo podía perdonarle todo con el simple hecho de que le diera una mirada?. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró feliz, soñadora. Inuyasha la miró apenas y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. Como le gustaría que ese momento no terminara nunca, como le gustaría... estar con ella así para siempre, sin peleas, sin batallas que llevar a cabo, sin enemigos, sin nada de que preocuparse, más que de vivir una vida feliz y hacerla feliz a ella. Que... perfecto sería.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Él la miró sorprendido y luego de eso le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, a la que ella respondió de igual forma, llevando una mano a su flequillo y desordenándolo levemente- anda, dime... -

- Pensaba... en... que... eres perfecta... - Susurró sin perder un contacto visual.

Kagome se sorprendió y se sonrojó. Inuyasha rió divertido, aún después de todo lo que había sucedido, ella seguía sonrojándose cuando él le hablaba. Ella seguía siendo la misma Kagome, la que él tanto amaba.

- I... Inuyasha, que cosas dices... -

- Solo digo la verdad, ¿no me crees acaso?- Preguntó molesto, dejando ver su lado orgulloso, el del Inuyasha posesivo que siempre era tan testarudo.

- Claro que sí, te creo más que a mí misma... -

Inuyasha la miró de reojo, ¿más que a ella misma?. Pestañeó sin comprender lo que ella había dicho, ¿en verdad... ella...?. La miró nuevamente sintiéndose algo nervioso, y claramente podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Los de ambos.

- ¿En verdad... confías tanto en mí?- Preguntó casi en un hilo de voz.

Ella rió divertida. Inuyasha siempre sería el mismo ingenuo, el mismo hanyou que ella amaba con locura, el mismo Inuyasha, que tanto significaba para ella. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella enseguida pudo denotar el aire molesto que lo rodeaba. Claro, él odiaba no entender... después de todo, era así. Antes de que pudiera emitir queja alguna, ella se acercó y lo besó levemente. Inuyasha se dejó llevar perdido lo todo lo que ella causaba en él, perdido en aquellos sentimientos que ella despertaba con el simple hecho de mirarlo o pronunciar su nombre.

- Confío en ti... más que en mi vida... ¿qué no fueron suficientes las veces que te lo demostré?- Preguntó ella sonriéndole y llevando una mano a sus cabellos, y jugando con ellos.

Inuyasha se detuvo ante aquella pregunta, ¿las veces que se lo demostró?. Es cierto, Kagome siempre confió su vida a sus manos, siempre estuvo dispuesta a correr cualquier tipo de riesgo, confiando en que él estaría ahí para protegerla. Ella había hecho algo que Kikyou jamás había logrado. Confiar su vida a él y que él diera su vida para cuidarla, para estar a su lado. ¿Dar su vida?. Si, definitivamente él daría su vida, y hasta lo imposible por cuidarla, por pasar al menos un segundo con ella y poder mirarla, para decirle que la amaba. Que bueno era tenerla a su lado, solamente para él.

- Gracias... - Musitó besando su frente con fervor.

.:.

Daban vueltas y vueltas, esperando y mirándose de vez en cuando. ¿Qué habría sucedido con ellos?. Sango observó a Miroku y él a ella. Se quedaron así un rato, y la castaña desvió la mirada, sintiéndose tonta. Miroku se acercó a ella y suspiró. La exterminadora lo miró de reojo y luego de eso sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Ambos estaban en silencio, sin ser capaces de decir nada. Sango desvió la vista al cielo y luego a su alrededor.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos... - Sugirió algo inquieta.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es esperar a que vuelvan, después de todo, pasaron la noche afuera... - Comentó él con cara de pícaro a la que Sango respondió con una mirada asesina.

- Usted siempre mal pensando las cosas... No tiene remedio, es un depravado, siempre molestando con esas cosas... sepa que el mundo no se basa en esas cosas que usted piensa Houshi-sama, por que las mujeres no solo quieren... -

- Sango... - Interrumpió él.

- Qué... ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó ella sonrojándose.

- Sango... recuerdas... que hace tiempo, yo te pedí... que estuvieras a mi lado y que fueras la madre de mis hijos,

¿Cierto?... -

- S... si... acaso, ¿se arrepintió?-

De pronto Sango sintió que su pecho se oprimía, una gran tristeza la invadió y se sintió muy tonta, obviamente, él era un hombre que no aceptaba compromisos, ¿por qué aceptaría uno justamente con ella?. Bajó la mirada y sintió que algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, queriendo salir, pero debía ser fuerte. De improvisto sintió una mano levantar su cara, alzó los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules del monje mirándola fijamente. Ella se sorprendió y sintió que su corazón casi se salía de su pecho.

- Claro que no, jamás me arrepentiría de eso... - La castaña abrió sus ojos enormemente sintiendo una alegría inmensa- de lo que sí me arrepiento, es de hacerte sufrir, Sango... por eso... quiero que me perdones, y que sepas que de ahora en más... serás la única mujer en mi vida-

La exterminadora se quedó sin aire. Lo miró una, dos, tres veces, sin poder decir algo. Estaba tan... feliz. Sin pensarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en su pecho, llorando de alegría. No podía ser tan perfecto. Su vida, había cambiado tanto, tanto y todo gracias a él. A ese hombre que con sus actos inmaduros y que con sus "conquistas" había logrado adentrarse en su vida de tal forma, que ya no podía dejarlo salir. No podía creerlo, simplemente, estaba tan feliz, tan alegre y tan deseosa de terminar con todo para poder compartir su vida con él, para siempre. Los dos se miraron y Miroku se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Sango sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad, era... la primera vez. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel encanto que el monje impuso sobre ella. Que irónico, eran tan distintos, pero tan iguales al mismo tiempo. Habían nacido para que sus almas estuvieran unidas, eso... sinceramente no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía, es que estarían juntos, por siempre.

- Te amo mucho Sango... - Musitó Miroku con alegría.

- Yo también... Miroku- Sonrió ella, dejándose llevar por él.

- Vaya, veo que no fuimos los únicos que se estuvieron divirtiendo... - Comentó una voz masculina.

Sango y Miroku ladearon el rostro y vieron a Inuyasha y Kagome. Ambos venían tomados de la mano y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sango los miró sorprendida y Miroku hecho una carcajada notando el tono de burla de Inuyasha. Luego de eso miró a Sango y le guiñó un ojo.

- Te lo dije- Comentó riéndose más fuerte.

Kagome se sonrojó al igual que Inuyasha que enseguida caminó hasta Miroku y le pegó un golpe. El monje levantó la mirada y hubo un minuto de silencio, en donde Kagome quedó con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada, Sango seguía mirándolos sin comprender, Miroku observaba a Inuyasha serio y el hanyou lo miraba como para matarlo. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Miroku volvió a largar una enorme carcajada. Inuyasha se exasperó y comenzó a correrlo con aires de matarlo, mientras que Sango se acercó a Kagome para que le explicara que estaba pasando. Al parecer, todo era perfecto, simplemente, perfecto.

.:.

Nuevamente la noche se hacía presente en el Sengoku. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, como solían hacerlo cuando estaban solos, pero con la diferencia que estaban abrazados. Inuyasha suspiró y Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa. El hanyou le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó intrigado.

- Nada, solo... pensaba... que hermoso es estar contigo... de esta forma- Comentó soñadora.

_**Tu, coleccionista de canciones,**_

_**Dame razones, para vivir.**_

_**Tú la dueña de mis sueños,**_

_**Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.**_

- Yo también me siento así cuando estoy con vos... Kagome... - Musitó él sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- ¿De verdad?...

_**Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir...**_

_**El sentimiento eterno.**_

_**Tu con la luna en la cabeza,**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza,**_

_**El motivo y la ilusión de mí existir.**_

- ¿Sabes?... siempre me pregunté, que pasaría una vez que tuviera la perla de Shikon en mis manos, que haría una vez que pudiera disponer de ella para hacer realidad mi sueño... - Kagome lo observó fijamente. Estaba hablando de él, muy pocas veces Inuyasha le confiaba cosas a ella, muy pocas veces se abría a sus sentimientos y pensamientos como lo estaba haciendo ahora- pensé, que una vez que la tuviera, llevaría a cabo lo que me propuse sin importarme lo que piensen los demás... -

- ¿Y... sigues pensando igual?- Preguntó algo temerosa, sintiendo que su corazón dependía de la respuesta que su amado Inuyasha le diera. Inuyasha la observó y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Pensaba así... hasta que te conocí. Sos vos, la que me hace sentir que no vale la pena el poder, sos vos la que simplemente me hace desesperar cuando te veo, sos vos la persona que me da la tranquilidad que necesito para saber que estoy bien. ¿Qué perla o qué deseo tendría sentido, si no estás vos en él?, Kagome, sos solo vos la que le da sentido a mi vida, y sos solamente vos, la que quiero que esté a mi lado, siempre-

_**Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu,**_

_**Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino.**_

_**Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu,**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo...**_

_**Para estar siempre, siempre, siempre... contigo amor.**_

- I... Inuyasha... - Kagome lo miró sonrojada, sintiendo que su corazón se le salía del cuerpo- mi vida... tampoco tiene sentido si no estás vos a mi lado- Musitó ella recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

Inuyasha tomó aire y luego de eso observó el cielo. Todo era tan perfecto, ojalá fuese así siempre, y no hubiera nada que hacer, ni nadie con quien pelear, pero... Observó a Kagome. Si el hecho de que Naraku existiera, le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Kagome, simplemente, quería que todo fuera así. Él ya había probado lo que era una vida sin Kagome, una vida sin sus amigos, una vida sin todo lo que había construido.

_**Tu, coleccionista de canciones,**_

_**Mil emociones son para ti.**_

_**Tú lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella,**_

_**Y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma.**_

- Inuyasha... -

- Dime... -

- Alguna vez... ¿te preguntaste que sería de nuestras vidas, si no nos hubiéramos conocido?- Preguntó casi como al pasar.

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, entonces la separó de su lado y la miró. Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida y le devolvió la mirada. Él sonrió y entonces la abrazó con fuerza. La joven sacerdotisa sintió los latidos de Inuyasha en su pecho, y podía escuchar claramente cada uno de sus suspiros, y su respirar. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos hermosos que aquel joven causaba en ella.

_**Tu con la luna en la cabeza,**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza,**_

_**El motivo y la ilusión de mí existir...**_

- Si, muchas veces lo imaginé, y la verdad... jamás se me ocurriría una vida sin vos, porque sería... dejarme sin mi vivir, sacarme el aire, dejarme... sin motivos para seguir adelante... no tendría más razones para seguir existiendo en este mundo, porque la persona que me mantiene acá, sos vos... - Musitó en un suspiro, casi un susurro inaudible.

- Inuyasha, yo tampoco podría seguir sino estuvieras a mi lado, porque... - Kagome acercó sus manos al rostro del hanyou y lo tomó con delicadeza, quedando frente a frente- sos todo lo que tengo en mi vida... sos mi único amor y al único que soy capaz de entregarle todo... -

_**Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu,**_

_**Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino.**_

_**Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu,**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo...**_

_**Para estar siempre, siempre, siempre... contigo amor.**_

- Gracias, mi Kagome-

Inuyasha la abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo que de ella jamás podría separarse, que nunca podría dejarla, por el simple echo que había llenado su vida. Había logrado que cada momento de su existencia tuviera sentido, había logrado que todo lo que él veía mal, se convirtiera en positivo, y que cada pensamiento que él tenía, estuviera ligado al

De ella, por el simple hecho de haber nacido para estar juntos. ¿Cómo podía amarla tanto?. ¿Cómo podían amarse tanto?. Estaba seguro que al lado de ella, nada nunca iba a poder ser malo, que sus días serían felices y que no dejaría de amarla nunca, por más que el tiempo dijera lo contrario, él siempre la amaría, aún hasta la muerte.

Kagome sintió que su corazón estaba completo. Todos aquellos sufrimientos, todas aquellas lágrimas, todos esos malos momentos, ahora se convertían en parte del pasado, en recuerdos amargos que esperaban ser olvidados por todos lo momentos hermosos y felices que pronto se harían lugar en sus vidas. Estaba tan feliz y tan deseosa del mañana junto a Inuyasha, que no podía esperar minuto más, estaba completamente segura que sus vidas estarían unidas, hasta más allá de la muerte.

_**Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior,**_

_**Haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón.**_

_**Es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente.**_

Nuevamente sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse para quedar unidas. Se sentía tan hermoso estar así. El cielo se inundó de estrellas, de estrellas de todo tipo. Inuyasha observó las estrellas fugaces, con algo de recelo, aunque luego, sonrió complacido, de no haber sido por aquella experiencia, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que Kagome significaba para él. Agradeció en silencio, cosas que muy pocas veces hacía. Kagome observó el cielo maravillada. Estaba feliz, tan feliz, que no podía contener toda su alegría. Ambos volvieron a mirarse una vez más.

- Inuyasha mira, una estrella fugaz... - Musitó ella.

Inuyasha alzó sus ojos dorados como el mismo fuego al cielo. Observando el montó de estrellas que pasaban por el manto azul. Esbozó una sonrisa y luego de eso volvió sus ojos hacia su amada sacerdotisa.

- ¿Quieres... pedir un deseo?- Preguntó él.

- Claro... -

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se tomaron de la mano. Esta vez, su deseo sería diferente, no iban a pedir que sus vidas cambiaran, porque así estaban muy bien. No iban a pedir nada que pudiera separarlos, por el contrario, lo único que querían, era permanecer juntos, hasta que no pudieran respirar o hasta que sus días se lo permitieran. Inuyasha volvió a tomar aire, esta vez... su deseo sería diferente, igual que el de Kagome. Reemplazarían aquel deseo peligroso, por un deseo de amor y una expectativa de seguir juntos, hasta el fin de sus días.

_**Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu,**_

_**Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino.**_

_**Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu,**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo...**_

_**Para estar siempre, siempre, siempre... contigo amor.**_

**FIN****.**

**N/A:** _Holaa!! Amigas mías. Tanto tiempo sin vernos ni escribirnos, gomen ne!! u/u estuve algo atrasada y con algunos problemas personales n/n pero ya estoy mucho mejor!! Gracias a la ayuda de alguien muy importante y especial para mi n/n Espero que les haya gustado el final, capaz que no quedó como todas querían o se imaginaban, pero hice lo mejor que pude para darle fin a este fic que en lo personal, me gustó muchísimo, sobre todo porque ustedes lo sacaron adelante!. Mil gracias a todas las que siempre me acompañaron, ya sea dejándome un review o hablando por el msn, gracias a todas en verdad!!. Nos veremos en el próximo fic, que ya está en marcha ;) un saludito muy grande para todas!!. Si quieren que sigamos en contacto pueden visitar estos dos flogs:_

**_/inuu(doble guión bajo)lovee__ (fotitos de Inu y sus parejas)._**

**_/inu(guión bajo)y(guión bajo)kag__ (fic de Inu&Kag)._**

_Muchos saludos a todas y les deseo lo major!! n/n Sayonara-_

_**Kagome-chan.**_


End file.
